O noivo da outra
by Liryn
Summary: Não havia como se justificar: Hinata estava apaixonada por Sasuke Uchiha, o noivo de Hanabi, que, além de ser sua prima, era uma pessoa a quem Hinata devia muitos favores. Era, pois, uma ingratidão, um pecado aquele desejo de ter Sasuke para si, aquela louca atração que ela sentia por ele e que a atormentava como um pesadelo. Além do mais, Sasuke a desprezava.
1. Chapter 1

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! I

O sol da tarde quase não conseguia atravessar a espessa névoa de poluição que pairava como um estranho halo sobre Los Angeles, a Cidade dos Anjos. Embora fosse esse o significado do nome, não havia nada de angelical no aspecto da cidade, com seu trânsito desvairado e agressivo. O táxi em que Hinata estava ia abrindo caminho naquela confusão de veículos. O motorista "costurava" por entre os carros, tocando a buzina, xingando e dirigindo tão velozmente que Hinata a todo o momento se encolhia, prevendo uma colisão de que escapavam sempre por um triz. Um outro motorista, enfurecido, fez um gesto malcriado por ter levado uma "fechada".

Hinata encolheu-se ainda mais no cantinho do banco e fingiu não ter visto. Sabia que nunca conseguiria dirigir com tal agressividade e pensava também que sua prima Hanabi enfrentaria bem essa situação.

Ao pensar em Hanabi, Hinata não pôde reprimir um suspiro de desânimo e cansaço. Hinata ficara de voltar para casa antes do meio-dia. Sua temperamental priminha ficaria furiosa com ela. Não importava que ela tivesse ficado ajudando tia Hikari, a mãe de Hanabi, na preparação do bazar beneficente que ela costumava organizar todo ano, como também não importava que a tia tivesse oferecido seus préstimos como datilografa aos organizadores do bazar, sem ao menos consultá-la. A tia simplesmente insinuara a Hinata, de um modo ferino, que já estava na hora dela retribuir com o que aprendera no curso de secretária.

Uma onda de ressentimento invadiu Hinata. Os pais dela haviam morrido num desastre de automóvel quando ela estava com apenas sete anos. Como a mãe não tinha nenhum parente, Paul, o irmão do pai, foi quem ficou com Hinata. Ela gostava muito do tio Paul. que achava bem parecido com seu pai. Poderia ter sido uma boa solução ir morar com ele, a esposa Hikari e Hanabi, a filha única do casal, que era apenas nove meses mais moça do que Hinata. Poderia ter sido se não fosse o fato do tio estar totalmente absorvido em seu trabalho e a tia Hikari preocupar-se única e exclusivamente com sua filha única, a quem vivia cobrindo de mimos.

Apesar de ter só sete anos, Hinata era uma menina sensível e inteligente e logo percebeu que o mundo dos tios girava em torno de Hanabi. Lembrou-se das festas do tempo de criança, das ocasiões em que a tia gostava de exibir a filha e contar as proezas para as amigas, orgulhando-se toda ao ouvir os elogios. Quase sempre tia Hikari se esquecia de falar de Hinata e, quando o fazia, usava a expressão "nossa pequena órfã". Não que isso fosse uma ofensa, mas como ela já estava carente e insegura por ter perdido o afeto dos pais, a lembrança constante de seu status era como mexer numa ferida, magoava-a mais ainda. Assim, Hinata acabou se resignando a ficar sempre em segundo plano, apagada e tímida, enquanto a prima, segura e cheia de vivacidade, era o centro de todas as atenções.

Embora tivesse freqüentado as mesmas escolas que Hanabi, tivesse um quarto tão bonito quanto o dela, e aparentemente fosse tratada como um membro da família, Hinata não via a hora de terminar o ginásio para entrar num curso de secretária. Matriculou-se, mesmo contra a vontade dos tios, usando o que lhe restava do dinheiro que seu pai lhe deixara. Pretendia ter uma profissão, um meio de ganhar a vida, para não precisar depender da caridade dos tios.

Durante alguns poucos meses tudo correu bem e ela ganhou algum dinheiro, mas logo Hanabi terminou os estudos e resolveu fazer uma viagem ao Hawaii. Ela já era adulta e não tinha cabimento que os pais a acompanhassem. Mas, como eles estavam preocupados por ela querer viajar sozinha, impuseram a condição de que Hinata fosse com ela. Hinata esboçou um tímido protesto, relutante em deixar o posto de datilografa na grande firma em que arranjara emprego. Sabia que seria difícil arranjar outro emprego tão bom quanto aquele, mas o olhar que a tia lhe lançou dizia claramente que Hinata lhes devia aquela retribuição. Afinal, eles a tinham criado... e Hinata acabou se rendendo, curvando-se ao jugo da gratidão forçada.

Depois da viagem ao Hawaii, surgiu outra e no fim Hanabi acabou exigindo que os pais lhe dessem um apartamento para morar sozinha. Os pais cederam, mas exigiram que Hinata fosse morar com ela. Qualquer tentativa de Hinata se rebelar contra a decisão era logo desencorajada pelo mesmo olhar de reprovação da tia, lembrando-a de que devia gratidão eterna, além do comentário "você é que é feliz de não precisar pagar aluguel para morar", que provocava em Hinata um sorriso amargo. Ela era a dama de companhia da prima, sujeita aos caprichos dela e da tia. Estava com vinte e um anos e não tinha vida própria, nem amigos.

— Chegamos, dona— disse o motorista do táxi por sobre o ombro.

Hinata voltou ao presente num sobressalto e percebeu que o táxi estava parado diante do luxuoso edifício onde ficava o apartamento delas. Olhou de relance para o taxímetro e remexeu na bolsa, procurando o dinheiro. Pagou o motorista e, percebendo pela expressão dele que não estava satisfeito com a gorjeta, acrescentou mais uma nota. Ele esperou impaciente que Hinata achasse o trinco, abrisse a porta e descesse murmurando um tímido "muito obrigada", que ficou sem resposta.

No saguão de entrada, ricamente decorado com vasos de folhagens, o porteiro cumprimentou Hinata com simpatia.

— Boa tarde, Srta. Hyuuga.

— Boa tarde, Sr. Farber. Tudo bem hoje?— respondeu ela no mesmo tom amigável.

— Tudo bem, sim senhora.

— Estou atrasadíssima— disse ela, fazendo uma careta travessa que revelou as duas covinhas nas suas faces.— Minha prima esperava que eu voltasse antes do meio-dia e já são quase três horas!

— Parece que sua prima não está. Ela saiu mais ou menos uma hora depois da senhora hoje de manhã e tenho quase certeza de que ainda não voltou.

Isso significava que então nada tinha sido feito depois que Hinata saíra. E agora, como estava chegando antes da prima, tudo cairia sobre seus ombros. Deu um suspiro de resignação e encaminhou-se para o elevador.

Ao abrir a porta do apartamento, Hinata repeliu um sentimento de autopiedade ao constatar que estava com dor nas costas por ter ficado escrevendo a máquina por quase seis horas consecutivas. Afinal, seu futuro não era tão desesperador. Havia um certo alento. Hanabi estava para casar dali a quatro meses e isso queria dizer que ela, Hinata, estaria livre de todas as obrigações, livre para viver sua vida como bem entendesse. Entretanto, Hinata sabia que os próximos meses seriam atarefadíssimos.

A sala estava cheia de roupas espalhadas pelo sofá, poltronas, mesas e cadeiras. Esse era o método extravagante de Hanabi escolher um traje para sair. Também não deixara nenhum bilhete dizendo aonde fora nem quando voltaria, isso era típico dela. A prima suspirou, olhando aquela bagunça toda, e começou a pensar no noivado da prima e como as coisas tinham acontecido.

Tudo tinha começado há uns dois meses, quando Hanabi compareceu a mais uma das elegantes recepções de Hollywood, acalentando secretamente uma esperança infantil de ser "descoberta" e tomar-se uma atriz famosa. Hinata jamais ia a essas festas. Aquele clima artificial de superficialidades e alegria forçada deixava-a revoltada e ela não se sentia bem nesses ambientes, por isso não ia. Naquela noite Hanabi chegou mais cedo que de costume e Hinata ainda estava acordada. A prima irrompeu apartamento adentro toda eufórica, um brilho calculista nos olhos perolados.

— Acabei de conhecer o homem com quem vou me casar!— anunciou ela teatralmente.

Hinata espantou-se, pois estava acostumada com a indiferença da prima em relação aos mais ardentes admiradores, e não levou a coisa a sério.

— Não ria, eu não estou brincando— disse Hanabi, com um sorriso malicioso.— Um homem desses só se encontra um na vida e eu quero que ele seja meu!

— É que não posso acreditar que você tenha se apaixonado por um homem que acabou de encontrar e ainda nem conhece direito.

— Ah, eu não me apaixonei, é claro, mas sem dúvida ele tem tudo para que isso aconteça— disse Hanabi, largando o casaco no encosto do sofá antes de aninhar-se entre as almofadas.

— O que você está dizendo não tem o menor sentido.

— Não tem, é?— retrucou a prima, presunçosa.— Espere só para ver.

Hanabi recusou-se a entrar em maiores detalhes, preferindo deixar o assunto envolto em mistério. Na manhã seguinte entregaram no apartamento uma dúzia de rosas vermelhas com um cartão sem assinatura, convidando-a para jantar. Na hora marcada para o encontro surpreendentemente Hanabi já estava pronta e, quando tocaram a campainha, ela foi logo atender e saiu, evitando apresentar a Hinata o misterioso admirador. Depois daquela noite, todos os dias chegavam flores, sempre rosas vermelhas, acompanhadas de cartões com a mesma letra firme e decidida. Mas os cartões nunca eram assinados e nem traziam ardentes declarações de amor. As mensagens eram claras e concisas, agradecendo a companhia de Hanabi e combinando um próximo encontro.

Os dois já estavam saindo juntos há umas duas semanas quando Hinata conheceu por acaso o homem que se tornara o centro do universo da prima.

Tinha acabado de lavar a cabeça e enrolara os cabelos numa toalha enquanto passava um creme de limpeza no rosto. Nesse momento a campainha tocou e ela, pensando que Hanabi havia esquecido a chave, foi resmungando abrir a porta.

Quando se deparou com um homem alto e imponente parado no umbral, ficou boquiaberta e sem ação. Ele era elegante e bem vestido, com um terno cinza impecável que realçava os ombros largos e o corpo esguio.

Os cabelos eram negros e penteados para trás, emoldurando um rosto másculo de traços aristocráticos e arrogantes. Os olhos eram escuros e o desenho da boca insinuava uma certa impiedade.

Ela ficou constrangida e tentou ajeitar o roupão vermelho que usava.

— Quem... quem é o senhor?— perguntou nervosa, com vontade de bater a porta na cara dele.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas e contemplou-a com um olhar zombeteiro.

— A Srta. Hyuuga não está?— perguntou ele com voz grave, num tom baixo mas autoritário de quem está acostumado a dar ordens e ser obedecido.

— Hanabi?— perguntou ela tolamente e depois acrescentou depressa.

— Não, não, ela não está no momento. Quer deixar recado?

Ele contemplou de alto a baixo a figura desarrumada de Hinata.

— Você é a prima dela, não é?

Ela corou e ficou tão sem jeito que nem pôde responder, apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

— Quer fazer o favor de dizer a ela que eu vim me desculpar por não poder ir ao nosso encontro de hoje à noite?— remexeu no bolso de dentro do paletó e pegou um estojo de veludo verde, estreito e longo, que entregou a Hinata, falando num tom ligeiramente cínico.— Um presentinho para a Srta. Hyuuga.

Só nesse momento é que ocorreu a Hinata que esse devia ser o misterioso admirador da prima, misterioso para ela pelo menos, que nunca o tinha visto até então. Hanabi havia feito várias insinuações de que o homem era milionário, além de muito bonito. Hinata não o estava achando bonito, embora não pudesse negar que era um tipo de chamar atenção, realmente irresistível. Um tipo másculo, sem dúvida, mas com expressão dura demais e um tanto implacável para ser considerado bonito. Contudo, possuía um forte magnetismo. Mas não era o tipo que Hinata escolheria para marido, amante ou mesmo amigo. Também, longe dela ter esse homem como inimigo, pois era perfeitamente visível que ele seria dos mais perigosos.

O caro estojo de jóia parecia queimar-lhe as mãos e Hinata tratou de devolvê-lo depressa.

— É melhor entregar a ela pessoalmente senhor... senhor... ah...

— Uchiha— completou ele com suavidade, inclinando de leve a cabeça— Sasuke Uchiha.

O nome era vagamente familiar, mas confusa como Hinata estava, não conseguia lembrar de onde o conhecia. Ele sorriu de um jeito cínico e recusou-se a aceitar de volta o estojo de veludo.

— Acho que não fará diferença para Hanabi receber o presente de mim ou através de você— disse ele —, portanto não vamos perder tempo discutindo isso. Estou com pressa. Por favor, transmita a ela o meu recado e— ele apontou para a caixa da jóia, deixando ver sua mão elegante e morena de dedos longos e finos— entregue o presentinho.

Com essas palavras ele se virou e encaminhou-se para o elevador. Hinata ficou parada na porta, olhando perplexa para ele. Duas horas mais tarde Hanabi chegou e ficou furiosa quando soube que Sasuke tinha estado lá, mas assim que Hinata entregou a ela a caixa, ela se acalmou. Nem mesmo prestou atenção à prima, que lhe dizia ter ficado com receio de que ela preferisse receber o presente diretamente dele. Abriu a caixa e deu um gritinho de alegria ao ver a pulseira de ouro enfeitada com brilhantes e rubis.

— Que diferença faz quem me entrega?— disse ela, colocando a pulseira no braço e admirando-a na luz.— O importante é que seja um presente dele.

Era exatamente o que ele havia dito. Hinata, entretanto, não concordava. Ela teria preferido receber o presente de quem o estava dando, principalmente um presente daqueles! Aliás, pensando bem, ela nem teria aceitado uma coisa assim tão cara.

— E, então, o que achou de Sasuke?— perguntou Hanabi, analisando a expressão da prima.

Hinata não podia dizer o que tinha achado de verdade, porque sabia que Hanabi não ia gostar. Respondeu com uma evasiva.

— Ele é um pouco mais velho do que eu imaginava.

— Ele não é velho, tem só trinta e seis anos!— respondeu a prima com desdém e voltou a admirar a pulseira.— E, depois, ele é rico, poderoso e bastante famoso. Não há uma só mulher que não desse tudo para se casar com ele!

Hinata pensou que ela era uma, mas não disse nada. Queria para marido um homem gentil, terno e meigo e não um dominador e autoritário, acostumado a impor suas vontades.

— Quem é ele, afinal?— perguntou, sem ter ainda conseguido lembrar onde já ouvira o nome dele.

Hanabi riu, um riso gutural e sexy, muito bem estudado para agradar aos ouvidos e não para expressar graça.

— Arr, Hinata! Como pode ser tão ignorante assim? Sasuke Uchiha é proprietário da cadeia de hotéis Driftwood, além de várias outras coisas.

Imediatamente ela se lembrou do artigo que lera no jornal outro dia, anunciando a chegada de Sasuke Uchiha à cidade, depois de ter aberto mais um de seus hotéis no México e dizendo que ele estava em negociações para construir um outro na América do Sul. Lembrou-se também que ele era muito conhecido pelo seu jeito impiedoso e rude de lidar com as pessoas e por sua inconstância com as mulheres. Entretanto, sempre escolhia as mais belas, ao lado das quais era constantemente fotografado.

Ao saber que era ele o homem que a prima pretendia levar ao altar, ela duvidou que o casamento saísse. Nas semanas que se seguiram houve mais presentes, cada vez mais caros, mais encontros com Hanabi e mais um encontro casual com Hinata, em que Sasuke praticamente a ignorou. Depois, afinal, há quase uma semana, a surpreendente notícia de que Hanabi e Sasuke estavam noivos.

Hinata não pôde deixar de achar que a prima estava cometendo um terrível engano. No dia seguinte ao do noivado, Hanabi já estava com um mau humor tão grande que nem mesmo o anel de safira com diamantes que ganhou conseguiu aplacar sua fúria, porque Sasuke se recusara a dar publicidade ao compromisso selado entre eles. E justamente o que Hanabi mais queria era ser o alvo de atenções e comentários. Hinata, entretanto, percebeu que Sasuke não era o tipo de homem que se deixava impressionar por cenas temperamentais ou por lágrimas de mulher e Hanabi acabou tendo que ceder à vontade dele. Depois teve outro acesso de raiva, dessa vez na ausência dele, quando ele lhe pediu, há dois dias, que ela fosse visitar a tia dele em Mobile, no Alabama, enquanto ele ia tratar de negócios na América do Sul. Hinata tinha uma ligeira desconfiança de que Sasuke achava que se Hanabi ficasse sozinha ali, ia acabar espalhando a notícia do noivado. Na frente dele Hanabi não disse nada, concordou calmamente com o pedido, mas assim que ele saiu fez um escândalo, gritando para Hinata que era uma injustiça e que não era direito fazer aquilo.

Sasuke tinha partido para a América do Sul na véspera e Hanabi estava com a passagem de avião para Mobile comprada para o dia seguinte à tarde. Hinata olhou o amontoado de roupas que a prima estava selecionando para levar nas malas e suspirou. Ia ficar tudo amarrotado. Com paciência, começou a dobrar peça por peça, empilhando tudo em ordem para que fosse depois colocado na mala.

Estava acabando a arrumação quando Hanabi abriu a porta da rua com um gesto impetuoso e apareceu na sala, os olhos brancos brilhando de euforia e os lábios rubros abrindo-se num sorriso largo. Era tão cheia de vida, vibrante e sensual, que Hinata sempre se sentia apagada perto dela. Em todos os lugares, por mais cheios que estivessem, assim que Hanabi entrava todos os olhares se voltavam para ela, atraídos como mariposas pela luz.

— Você nem imagina o que aconteceu! A coisa mais maravilhosa do mundo!— disse Hanabi rodopiando pela sala como se estivesse dançando, seus lindos cabelos negros balançando com suavidade sobre os ombros e a saia rodada flutuando no ar, mostrando as coxas bem-feitas.— É fantástico! Espetacular!

— O que foi que aconteceu? Puxa vida, quanta alegria!— disse Hinata, fascinada pela vivacidade da prima.

Hanabi afinal parou e ficou em silêncio alguns instantes para criar suspense, depois anunciou, enfática.

— Vou fazer um filme!

Hinata ficou boquiaberta fitando a prima com olhar incrédulo, depois bombardeou-a de perguntas.

— O que você disse? Será que entendi bem? Que filme é esse? Com foi isso?

— Ted Lambert, o diretor, me ofereceu um papel hoje!— Os olhos dela brilhavam de felicidade.— Encontrei com ele na festa em que fui com Sasuke a semana passada. Hoje ele me chamou para fazer um teste e eu fui aprovada! Consegui o papel!— Por um instante toda a sofisticação abandonou Hanabi e ela se abraçava com uma alegria infantil.— O papel não é tão pequeno. Tenho que decorar vinte páginas de fala! Ah... eu sempre sonhei com isso!

— Quando vai ser isso? Onde vai ser a filmagem? Quando começa?

— Hinata estava atônita, mal podia pensar direito.

— Tenho hora marcada para o teste de vestuário amanhã. Serei uma princesa russa da época dos Czares. Infelizmente todas as minhas cenas serão filmadas no estúdio. Que azar!

Hinata olhou para o vestido da prima, que ainda estava segurando, e depois para Hanabi com apreensão.

— Mas, amanhã você deveria embarcar para Mobile para visitar a tia de Sasuke.

Hanabi virou-se de costas.

— É, eu sei...— murmurou, perdendo o entusiasmo. Em seguida virou-se de novo num gesto rápido e fitou a prima com um olhar de apelo nos olhos castanhos.— Hinata, como é que vou fazer? Trabalhar no cinema é a coisa que eu mais desejo, desde criança. E uma oportunidade de ouro e eu não posso perdê-la! Ted disse que o papel cai como uma luva para mim!

— Telefone para Sasuke e explique o que houve. Convença-o a adiar sua visita à tia dele.

Hanabi fez beicinho.

— Eu não sei onde ele está. E, mesmo que soubesse...— ela olhou para Hinata pedindo compreensão.— Você sabe, Sasuke... ah... eu acho que ele não ia aprovar... você sabe como ele é autoritário, às vezes. Tenho certeza de que ele não vai gostar de saber que eu vou filmar. Mas, Hinata, eu quero tanto!— Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.— Se... se ao menos houvesse um jeito de eu conseguir fazer esse filme! Queria realizar esse sonho que sempre tive antes de... de me casar.

— Deve haver algum modo— murmurou Hinata, comovida com a aflição da prima.

— Ted disse que as minhas cenas vão ser filmadas logo, porque vão filmar primeiro as seqüências de estúdio. Não vai levar nem três semanas...

— Hanabi falava como se estivesse pensando alto.— O mesmo tempo que eu ficaria com a tia de Sasuke.

— Por que você não telefona para ela e explica a situação?

— Para ela ir correndo contar a Sasuke? Não, aí sim é que ele ia ficar furioso comigo.— Hanabi suspirou, desanimada.— Também não poderia inventar que fiquei doente, com uma gripe ou qualquer coisa assim... Se Sasuke ficasse sabendo ia resolver vir até aqui, para me ver.

Hinata ficou sinceramente tocada com a tristeza da prima.

— Então parece que não há outra solução a não ser recusar o papel e ir visitar a tia de Sasuke, conforme estava programado— concluiu, melancólica.

— Só que tem um problema: eu já assinei o contrato para filmar.— Ela se mexeu no sofá provocando um farfalhar do vestido de chiffon,— Se eu não cumprir os termos, o estúdio pode me processar e papai também será prejudicado.

— Ah, Hanabi, essa não! Por que fez isso? Por que assinou assim, sem ao menos refletir sobre o que estava fazendo? Você se meteu numa terrível encrenca e a sua família também!

— Você tem que entender...— disse Hanabi, inclinando-se para frente e fitando a prima com olhar súplice.— Eu fiquei tão entusiasmada por ter sido escolhida para o papel que não pensei em mais nada. Quando vi, já havia assinado o contrato. Será que você entende meu dilema? Eu não quero perder Sasuke, prejudicar nosso noivado... e também não quero causar problemas para meus pais. Já pensou se o estúdio me processa?!

Como se isso tudo fosse demais para ela, Hanabi começou a chorar, mas logo depois das primeiras lágrimas parou e encarou Hinata com um olhar de determinação.

— Agora não adianta autopiedade— disse ela com firmeza.— Eu sei que me meti nessa encrenca sozinha, a culpa é toda minha, e não é justo pedir que você me ajude a sair disso, agora. Mas acho que, pensando juntas, talvez pudéssemos achar uma solução...

Hinata sorriu com compreensão mas fez um gesto desolado, como se não tivesse a menor idéia do que sugerir. Hanabi ergueu-se e foi até a ampla janela que dominava a sala.

— O que eu precisava mesmo era me partir em duas— disse ela por sobre o ombro, em tom de brincadeira— assim uma metade poderia ir para Mobile e a outra poderia fazer o filme.

— Seria o ideal se fosse possível!— disse Hinata rindo para quebrar a tensão que pairava no ar.

De repente Hanabi virou-se, o rosto luminoso, os olhos brilhantes.

— Acho que já sei como podemos fazer isso! É claro que podemos!— disse ela de um só fôlego.

— De que jeito? Você ficou maluca?!

Hanabi afastou-se da janela, correu para a prima e segurou as mãos dela tentando transmitir-lhe a mesma euforia.

— É simples, você toma o meu lugar!— Nos olhos cor de perola de Hanabi brincava um brilho maroto enquanto que os olhos semelhantes de Hinata estavam arregalados, refletindo perplexidade.— Sei que parece esquisito e até impossível, mas pode dar certo! Aliás, tenho certeza de que dará certo!

— Quer dizer que eu devo ir para Mobile no seu lugar?!— Hinata engoliu em seco.

— É tão simples! Como não pensamos nisso antes? A tia dele não me conhece, não tem a menor idéia de como eu sou. Só sabe que eu tenho cabelos castanhos e você também tem cabelo escuro. Ela não virá para o casamento e é por isso que Sasuke quer que eu vá conhecê-la agora. Portanto, não há problema quanto a isso.

— Mas Sasuke vai ficar sabendo do filme! Isso você não vai poder esconder dele!

— Ah, depois eu digo para ele que fiz o filme antes de ficarmos noivos. Você sabe quanto demora para filmar, montar e distribuir para os cinemas. Quando ele descobrir nós já estaremos casados e isso não terá mais importância, porque será algo do meu passado. Por favor, Hinata, você precisa fazer isso... se não por mim, pelo menos por papai!

Hinata sabia que ia ceder, render-se mais uma vez ao hábito de sacrificar seus desejos e opiniões para mostrar sua gratidão às pessoas que a tinham criado. Contudo a perspectiva de fazer o papel da prima era assustadora e ela ainda tentou uma fraca objeção.

— E se eu esquecer de responder quando a tia dele me chamar de Hanabi? E se eu der algum fora?

— Diga a ela que seu apelido é Hinata! Ela vai acreditar, afinal não é muito diferente de Hanabi.

— Não estou gostando nada dessa história...

— Você tem alguma sugestão melhor?!

Como não tinha, ela ficou calada e, embora não dissesse que concordava, Hanabi tomou o silêncio dela como consentimento e não perdeu tempo em pôr o plano em ação. Enquanto arrumavam as malas de Hinata, Hanabi tentava convencer sua prima de que seria divertido, seria uma aventura. Mas Hinata ficava gelada só de pensar no que aconteceria quando Sasuke descobrisse, e rezava para que ele não descobrisse.

 **Mais uma? Hahaha**

 **Essa história é "O noivo da outra" de Janet Dailey, espero que gostem! Obrigada!**


	2. Chapter 2

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! II

Até o momento de embarcar, Hinata ficou na expectativa de que surgisse outra solução, mas nada se alterou e o avião levantou vôo para Mobile, no Alabama, com ela representando o papel da prima, Hanabi Hyuuga,

No fim da tarde, quando o avião se preparava para pousar, sobrevoando as águas azuis do Golfo do México que brilhavam com os últimos raios de sol, Hinata apertou o cinto de segurança e passou a mão pelos cabelos, para se certificar de que o coque não havia desmanchado. Havia escolhido seu traje mais sofisticado para enfrentar o desafio com segurança. Ajeitou o lenço que combinava com o estampado da blusa de seda de seu tailleur. As feições de seu rosto oval estavam serenas e contidas, a não ser pelos olhos que refletiam uma certa ansiedade.

Hinata sabia que a estariam esperando no aeroporto. Assim que desembarcou, ficou esperando chamarem o nome da prima pelo alto-falante enquanto repetia para si que tudo ia dar certo, numa tentativa de afastar a apreensão que lhe dava uma secura na garganta. Kurenai Yuhi, a tia de Sasuke, nunca vira Hanabi nem em fotografia, por isso poderia perfeitamente se convencer com a representação de Hinata.

As mãos dela estavam suadas de nervosismo enquanto observava os outros passageiros, seus companheiros de viagem, encontrarem-se com os amigos e parentes que esperavam por eles. Seguiu para a sala de retirar bagagens, sempre com o ouvido atento ao alto-falante. E nada de anunciarem o nome da prima! Sentiu uma vontade louca de pegar o primeiro avião e voltar para Los Angeles. Sentia repulsa cada vez que lembrava que ia enganar uma senhora idosa, fingindo ser a noiva de Sasuke.

Pouco depois o conjunto de malas vermelhas de Hanabi já estava ao lado de Hinata. O anel de noivado lhe pesava no dedo e a safira parecia acusá-la da farsa. O que faria agora? Olhou em redor, aflita. Ninguém fora esperá-la. Hinata não tinha o endereço da tia de Sasuke, só sabia que se chamava Kurenai Yuhi. O plano ia falhar.

— Com licença, senhorita...

Sentiu tocarem em seu ombro, virou-se num sobressalto e deu com um jovem alto, de cabelos loiros e pele bronzeada, que lhe sorria. Olhou para aquele rosto bonito com expressão de susto.

— Por acaso se chama Hanabi Hyuuga?

Hinata ficou paralisada de medo, a voz nem lhe saía da garganta. Aqueles olhos azuis fixos nela pareciam estar desmascarando-a, descobrindo a farsa. E ela apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, num gesto hesitante.

— Ah, que alívio! Ainda bem!— ele riu e estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-la.— Eu sou Naruto Uzumaki. Kurenai Yuhi pediu-me que viesse buscar você no aeroporto, mas eu fiquei preso no trânsito e quando cheguei aqui os passageiros de seu avião já haviam desembarcado— desculpou-se ele com muito charme e cortesia.— Eu ia pedir para chamarem você pelo alto-falante quando a vi parada aqui, com esse jeito tão...— o olhar dele percorreu-a com admiração— desamparado, como se estivesse perdida.

Ela corou, sentindo a consciência pesada. Sabia que se fosse Hanabi não teria expressão de desamparo e sim de impaciência e raiva por terem-na feito esperar. Ao vê-la enrubescer, um brilho de satisfação acendeu no olhar de Naruto. Ele gostava de coisas raras e belas e constatou de imediato que estava diante de uma pessoa assim.

— Estas são as suas malas?— perguntou ele, delicadamente desviando o olhar.

— São— respondeu Hinata sem jeito, imaginando se ele estaria achando muita bagagem para apenas duas semanas de visita. Mas fora Hanabi quem supervisionara a arrumação das malas, dando palpite na escolha dos trajes e até incluindo algumas de suas roupas.— É que... é preciso estar preparada para qualquer circunstância— desculpou-se ela com um sorriso nervoso.— Nunca se sabe como vai estar o clima.

— Você vai achar o clima por aqui bem suave.— Naruto sorriu e fez sinal a um carregador para que levasse as malas.— Meu carro está lá fora, bem em frente.

Ele colocou a mão de leve nas costas dela, numa atitude gentil, conduzindo-a para a saída, até um Thunderbird dourado que estava estacionado logo ali. Hinata ficou contemplando Naruto enquanto ele esperava o carregador colocar a bagagem no porta-malas do carro. Agora que passara no primeiro teste da farsa, sentia-se menos tensa e mais à vontade. Até conseguiu sorrir quando Naruto ajudou-a a entrar no carro, antes de ir sentar-se ao volante.

— A casa da Sra. Yuhi é muito longe?— perguntou ela.

— Alguns quilômetros da cidade— respondeu ele com voz suave enquanto ligava o motor e manobrava o carro para fora do estacionamento. Antes de sair, olhou-a de relance.— Você logo vai ver que ela prefere ser tratada por Kurenai e não por Sra. Yuhi, isso a faz parecer mais velha. Qualquer referência à idade é um assunto delicado. Com ela, não há meio termo: ou ela gosta da pessoa e dá essa intimidade ou corta de cara qualquer relacionamento.

Hinata ficou mais apreensiva ainda. Será que essa tia de Sasuke era tão prepotente quanto ele?

— Você a conhece há muito tempo?— perguntou Hinata.

— Somos vizinhos. A propriedade de meu pai é ao lado da dela e ela me pediu para ir buscar você no aeroporto. Kurenai não gosta de multidões e lugares muito movimentados, por isso não foi esperá-la pessoalmente, mas está ansiosa para conhecê-la, Hanabi. Posso chamá-la assim, não é?

Hinata gostou do jeito meigo e sorridente dele. A voz grave e lenta era um bálsamo para seus nervos tensos.

— Meus amigos costumam me chamar de Hinata...

— Então ficaria encantado se pudesse chamá-la de Hinata, também. E você pode me chamar de Naruto.

— Está bem... Naruto.— Pela primeira vez um sorriso sincero iluminou o rosto dela.

— Sabe de uma coisa?— disse ele, prestando atenção à estrada.— Meu pai e eu fizemos uma aposta para adivinhar como você seria.— Ela arregalou os olhos e ele riu.— É, você tem sido assunto de conversas e motivo de curiosidade desde que o grande Sasuke anunciou que estava noivo. Kurenai sempre pensou que ele nunca se casaria.

Hinata apertava as mãos no colo, tentando aparentar calma, embora ficasse perturbada cada vez que ouvia o nome de Sasuke. Fazia esforço para se acostumar e controlar seu desagrado, pois sabia que nos próximos dias seu nome seria associado ao dele com freqüência.

— Será que eu correspondi às expectativas?

— Eu disse que você devia ser uma mulher bonita e temperamental, com uma sensualidade irresistível.— Os olhos dele sorriram enquanto Hinata pensou que ele acertara em cheio na descrição de Hanabi.— Meu pai, por sua vez, disse que você devia ser uma mulher calma e reservada, submetendo-se documente aos caprichos de Sasuke...

— Como um carneirinho— completou Hinata, olhando para fora e pensando que ela era assim em relação à prima, sempre cedendo aos caprichos dela. Mas sabia que jamais seria assim em relação a Sasuke. Sorriu diante da ironia da situação. Ela fingindo ser a noiva de um homem que achava antipático e prepotente!

— Você não parece um carneirinho— disse Naruto, interrompendo o curso de seus pensamentos.— Parece, isso sim, uma bela Madonna de pinturas clássicas com um leve toque de Mona Lisa, uma estranha mistura de serenidade e sensualidade. Creio que tanto meu pai quanto eu acertamos em parte e erramos em parte.

A sinceridade com que ele fez o elogio desconcertou Hinata. Ela estava acostumada a se comparar a Hanabi e considerar-se uma pálida sombra, em relação à figura exuberante da prima. Todos os homens que elas conheciam logo se sentiam atraídos por Hanabi e ela ficava sempre em segundo plano e isso a magoava um bocado.

— Eu sei que está querendo ser gentil, mas não precisa exagerar— protestou timidamente, pensando em suas pálidas qualidades.

— Também não precisa ser tão modesta, embora eu ache que um pouco de modéstia é sempre uma virtude— disse ele com delicadeza.— Esse anel no seu dedo é uma confirmação do que eu disse, além de esclarecer mais um mistério.

— Que mistério?— disse ela pensando em mudar de assunto, pois já estava sem jeito com os elogios que julgava imerecidos.

— Você deve saber que os pais de Sasuke morreram quando ele era adolescente. Ele foi criado pelo avô e por Kurenai. Quando o avô morreu, há dez anos, Kurenai se tomou a depositária das jóias da família.— Sem saber, Naruto estava fornecendo detalhes a respeito de Sasuke que nem ela nem Hanabi sabiam.— Quando Sasuke esteve aqui há algumas semanas para escolher um anel da coleção de jóias da família, Kurenai estranhou que ele tivesse escolhido esse de ametista e opalas em vez do tradicional solitário de brilhante, e ele respondeu que esse seria mais apropriado para sua noiva. Como sempre, Sasuke tinha razão.

— Por que diz isso? Não estou entendendo...

Naruto olhou de relance para o rosto dela e depois para o anel.

— Porque nenhuma outra jóia combinaria tão bem com o maravilhoso tom de lilás dos seus olhos.— Ele sorriu.— Agora estou vendo como conseguiu enfeitiçar Sasuke, que nunca se prendeu por ninguém até hoje.

Hinata estava se sentindo vil e indigna por estar representando aquela farsa e enganando Naruto daquele jeito. E Hanabi que dissera que seria divertido! Uma brincadeirinha inocente! Pois sim!

— Ainda estamos muito longe?— disse ela em tom de impaciência, aflita para mudar de assunto. Não suportava mais aquela conversa.

Olhou para os pinheiros que margeavam a estrada e perguntou-se como conseguiria agüentar até o fim aquela mentira toda se já estava se sentindo tão mal apenas uma hora depois de ter chegado a Mobile.

— Não precisa ficar nervosa. Sei bem qual é o meu lugar. Sei que você é propriedade de Sasuke e não vou avançar o sinal, pois não tenho a menor intenção de enfrentá-lo. Em outras circunstâncias, pode estar certa de que eu avançaria.

Só então Hinata percebeu que ele interpretara mal sua impaciência e a súbita mudança de assunto.

— Ah, não foi isso que eu pensei. Desculpe. Não tive intenção de ser rude. É que estou nervosa e preocupada com o encontro com a Sra. Yuhi...

E isso em parte era verdade, só que ele não sabia o porquê do nervosismo. E que ela já estava prevendo a série de perguntas a que seria submetida pela tia de Sasuke.

— Se eu fosse você não me preocuparia com isso. Ela certamente aprovará você. Há muito tempo que está querendo ver Sasuke casado e adorará qualquer mulher que seja capaz de conduzi-lo ao altar.— Houve um breve silêncio enquanto Naruto saía da estrada principal para uma outra menor e mais tranqüila.— Sasuke não falou quase nada sobre você, mas ele é assim com tudo. Não é de falar muito da vida dele. Como é que vocês se conheceram?

— Numa festa em Hollywood.

— O que, sem dúvida, é algo surpreendente.— Naruto ergueu as sobrancelhas.— Sasuke sempre abominou essas festas barulhentas e você não me parece do tipo que gosta desses ambientes artificiais!

— E não gosto mesmo— respondeu Hinata com sinceridade, depois respirou fundo antes de mentir de novo.— Talvez tenha sido por isso que Sasuke me notou. Nós saímos cedo da festa, ele se ofereceu para me levar em casa e eu aceitei. Daí ele me convidou para jantar na noite seguinte e foi assim que começamos.

— Amor à primeira vista, hein?— comentou ele e Hinata não respondeu nada.— Aquelas duas colunas de pedra, ali à sua direita— Naruto apontou para a janelinha dela— indicam a entrada da propriedade de meu pai. Ele é juiz, eu já falei? Lá adiante, onde estão aquelas azaléias rosadas, começa a propriedade de Kurenai.

— Que lindo!— murmurou ela, contemplando os arbustos floridos.

— Tivemos um inverno suave e as flores nasceram mais cedo este ano. Ainda bem, porque esta semana começam as festas que antecedem o Carnaval e que são tradicionais aqui em Mobile, embora não recebam muita publicidade e pouca gente conheça. Você vai ver como é bonito!

— Eu não sabia disso.

Hinata olhou furtivamente para Naruto, analisando-o. Ele devia ter uns vinte e sete anos. Vestia-se com elegância impecável e parecia ser uma companhia agradável e interessante. Pena que as circunstâncias de sua visita não permitissem que ela o conhecesse melhor e pudesse desfrutar da companhia dele sem preocupações. Desviou o olhar para fora e ficou admirando as magnólias e os carvalhos que compunham a paisagem. A alameda arborizada terminou num pátio diante de um enorme sobrado de tijolos vermelhos com quatro colunas brancas sustentando uma sacada sobre a entrada principal. As janelas e venezianas eram também brancas. Havia uma profusão de flores por toda a parte: azaléias, rosas e muitas outras que Hinata nem sabia o nome. Do fundo da casa surgiu uma moça com uma cesta de flores recém-colhidas, caminhando com graça e elegância em direção ao carro onde estavam. A pele era bronzeada e o cabelo, loiro platinado possuía olhos de uma cor castanha tão intensa que pareciam vermelhos e vivos como fogo. Ninguém falara que havia uma moça morando com a tia de Sasuke e por isso Hinata ficou imaginando quem seria aquela jovem atraente e esguia, de corpo bem-feito.

— Lá vem a Kurenai— disse Naruto sorrindo enquanto descia do carro para abrir a porta de Hinata.

Hinata olhou para a porta do sobrado, que continuava fechada, esperando ver a senhora idosa que seria sua anfitriã. Não havia o menor sinal de ninguém, a não ser aquela moça que se aproximava do carro.

— Puxa, como demoraram!— A voz melódica fez com que Hinata olhasse para ela de novo.— Já estava me arrependendo de não ter ido ao aeroporto com você, Naruto. Comecei a ficar com medo que você fosse dar o sumiço com ela!

Só assim bem de perto é que Hinata pôde notar os sinais da idade, algumas rugas nos cantos dos olhos. O cabelo não era loiro como parecera de longe, era grisalho, mas com um penteado moderno, natural e descontraído, que emoldurava um rosto de traços nobres. E ela e Hanabi que tinham imaginado que a tia de Sasuke fosse uma velhinha encarquilhada e trêmula! Naruto beijou-a no rosto e depois ela sorriu com simpatia para Hinata, que retribuiu o sorriso, animada por ter descoberto que sua anfitriã não era a velhinha chata e ranzinza que imaginara.

— Eu teria sumido mesmo se ela não fosse noiva de Sasuke— disse Naruto.— Mas já que não é assim, eu a trouxe sã e salva para você.

Kurenai estendeu a mão bem tratada, de unhas pintadas, para cumprimentar a recém-chegada.

— Que bom que você veio, Hanabi— disse Kurenai com sinceridade.— Você é exatamente como eu imaginava!

— Foi muita gentileza sua ter me convidado— respondeu Hinata apertando a mão dela, com a certeza de que iriam se dar muito bem. Foi simpatia à primeira vista.

— Ah, não foi por gentileza que a convidei!— Kurenai riu.— Foi por curiosidade. Tinha muita vontade de conhecer a garota que vai se casar com meu sobrinho único. E, olhe, já vou avisando, nada de me chamar de senhora e coisas assim, é Kurenai e você, está bem?— Ela colocou o braço em torno dos ombros de Hinata e foi conduzindo-a para a entrada da casa, dizendo a Naruto que levasse a bagagem para dentro.— Vamos tomar alguma coisa para comemorar sua chegada! Você fica conosco, não é, Naruto?

— Você sabe que eu jamais me recusaria a acompanhar duas lindas mulheres— disse ele em tom jovial, subindo os degraus atrás delas, carregando as malas sem o menor esforço.

— Que bom que Sasuke teve que fazer essa viagem para a América do Sul!— disse Kurenai, apertando de leve os ombros de Hinata antes de largá-la para ir abrir a porta.— Foi uma ótima oportunidade para que possamos nos conhecer, não acha, Hanabi?

A menção desse nome trouxe de volta o sentimento de culpa pela farsa que estava representando,

— Hinata— corrigiu ela, depressa, explicando a Kurenai.— Meus amigos me chamam de Hinata e não de Hanabi,

— Ah, é bem melhor, mesmo. Hinata é muito mais suave do que Hanabi e combina mais com você!— Já estavam no saguão de entrada e Kurenai virou-se para Naruto.— Leve as malas de Hinata lá para cima e coloque-as no quarto branco.

Puxa. você agradou mesmo— disse Naruto sorrindo e olhando para Hinata.— Esse quarto ela reserva só para pessoas muito especiais e importantes.

— Ela é mais do que isso— corrigiu Kurenai, lançando um olhar carinhoso para Hinata. que estava tensa.— Agora ela já faz parte da família!

Hinata teria preferido que Kurenai não tivesse gostado dela, assim seria mais fácil enganá-la. Mas essa atitude de simpatia sincera desconcertava-a e deixava-a com a consciência pesada.

— Você está deixando a garota sem jeito, Kurenai— disse Naruto, notando que Hinata enrubesceu.

— Não, não... não é isso— disse ela depressa, com medo que Kurenai pudesse se ofender.— Não estou sem jeito. É que vocês ainda não me conhecem e podem acabar se decepcionando ou não gostando de mim depois que me conhecerem.

— Se Sasuke escolheu você para se casar, isso já é uma garantia de que vou gostar de você— assegurou Kurenai.

— Ah, esse Sasuke!— Naruto riu.— É sempre ele quem determina os padrões. Embora eu deva admitir que sempre admirei o gosto dele em relação a mulheres. Ele conseguiu unir quantidade e qualidade.

— Esse tempo já passou. Agora Sasuke encontrou Hinata e não vai mais precisar de nenhuma outra mulher.— Kurenai suspirou e olhou de soslaio para Naruto.— Você não ia levar a bagagem lá para cima?— Naruto, de brincadeira, inclinou-se como diante de uma rainha e obedeceu. Kurenai virou-se para a hóspede.— Você me dá licença. Hinata, eu vou levar essas flores para lá e providenciar algo para beber. Ou você prefere descansar primeiro.

— Não, não é necessário, não estou cansada.— Hinata não queria parar, com medo de perder a coragem de continuar com a farsa.

— Então espere aqui na sala— disse Kurenai, conduzindo-a para um aposento luxuosamente decorado em verde e bege.— Naruto já deve estar descendo e eu não demoro também. Fique à vontade.

As paredes eram cor de creme bem claro, o carpete, bege mais escuro e as cortinas, duplas, de gaze bege com a parte de cima de cetim verde. A mobília era de carvalho, do teto alto pendia um lustre de cristal e todo o ambiente estava enfeitado com vasos de flores coloridas. Era uma sala alegre e elegante como a dona da casa.

Hinata olhou tudo aquilo e suspirou fundo. Como fora se deixar levar pela prima e entrar naquela situação desagradável? Ter que mentir para uma mulher tão simpática, que a acolhera tão bem naquela casa bonita e aconchegante?

— Já está mais à vontade?— perguntou Naruto da porta.— Não está mais calma agora que já passou pela inspeção e foi aprovada?

— Para dizer a verdade— disse Hinata sentando-se num sofá verde e evitando o olhar dele enquanto reassumia o papel de noiva de Sasuke— ainda estou um pouco desconcertada.

— Por quê?— perguntou ele, sentando-se numa poltrona perto dela.

— Eu não tinha a menor idéia de como seria...— ela sorriu timidamente.— Sasuke não me falou muito a respeito de Kurenai. Jamais imaginei que ela fosse tão jovem!

Naruto riu.

— Acho que ela encontrou a fonte da juventude— disse ele.

— Na minha casa é proibido falar em idade— disse Kurenai sorrindo, entrando com a bandeja dos aperitivos.— Eu me recuso a envelhecer. Acho que a idade é um estado de espírito e é muito relativa.

— Por isso você jamais envelhecerá, Kurenai, eu tenho certeza— disse Naruto.

— Pois é, essa é uma das minhas excentricidades— disse ela, sorrindo para Hinata.— Você vai ver que eu tenho muitas outras ainda.— Kurenai estendeu a Hinata o copo de suco de frutas gelado.— Na verdade eu sou terrivelmente antiquada. Não viajo de avião, por mais seguro que possa parecer. Sou daquela velha opinião: se fosse para o homem voar, ele teria nascido com asas. Detesto carros e só os utilizo quando não há nenhum outro meio de transporte disponível. As únicas maneiras de me locomover que realmente aprecio são á cavalo e a pé.

Então era por isso que ela não iria ao casamento de Sasuke e Hanabi, pensou Hinata.

— Você sabe andar a cavalo, Hinata?— perguntou Kurenai.

— Bem, eu aprendi a montar na escola, mas não sou perita em equitação...— sorriu ela.

— É que Kurenai tem cavalos aqui— explicou Naruto —, e todos os dias ela cavalga. Tem também uma piscina, depois você vai ver.

— O pai de Naruto, o juiz, quase sempre me faz companhia e Naruto também.— Kurenai olhou furtivamente para o rapaz que estava admirando Hinata.— As poucas vezes que Sasuke vem aqui, passa o tempo todo andando a cavalo.

Hinata mais do que depressa começou a fazer perguntas, mudando o assunto de Sasuke para os cavalos de Kurenai e depois a conversa se generalizou em torno de cavalos. Depois de uma meia hora mais ou menos, Naruto ergueu-se para ir embora. Kurenai protestou, dizendo que ainda era cedo.

— Eu sei que o juiz está me esperando, louco para saber meu veredicto sobre a sua hóspede.— Naruto sorriu e estendeu a mão para despedir-se das duas. Apertou a de Hinata com mais calor e mais demoradamente.

— Você e ele estão convidados para jantar conosco amanhã— disse Kurenai.

— O convite está aceito— disse ele, inclinando de leve a cabeça e fitando Hinata com um brilho no olhar.— Então, até amanhã.

— Até amanhã— respondeu Hinata —, e obrigada por ter ido me buscar no aeroporto.

— Ora, foi um enorme prazer.— Os olhos azuis dele iradiavam um brilho dourado cada vez que a fitava.

— Ele é um rapaz maravilhoso— disse Kurenai depois que Naruto saiu.— Tão charmoso e gentil quanto o juiz, está atraído por você...

Hinata sabia que em outras circunstâncias ela sentiria atração por Naruto também, mas aquele anel de noivado que não era seu impedia-a de viver sua própria vida naquele momento. Ela não podia complicar a situação demonstrando muita simpatia por Naruto Uzumaki. Sem querer, apertou a pedra fria do anel.

— Apesar de eu adorar Naruto— disse Kurenai, tocando de leve o braço de Hinata— estou contente por Sasuke ter encontrado você antes.

— Eu também— retrucou ela com um sorriso trêmulo, pouco convincente.

— Você parece cansada. Deixe-me levá-la até seu quarto, assim você terá tempo de desfazer as malas, descansar um pouco e tomar banho antes do jantar. Eu me animei tanto com a sua chegada que me esqueci de que a viagem é cansativa!

Hinata admitiu que estava cansada, mas só que não era da viagem, era da tensão por ter que ficar, fingindo o tempo todo, agindo como se fosse a noiva de Sasuke. Docemente seguiu a mulher de cabelos prateados e subiram a escada. As paredes do saguão e do corredor eram forradas de papel e por toda parte havia vasos com flores frescas dando um toque de alegria e vivacidade ao ambiente.

— Espero que goste de seu quarto— disse Kurenai, abrindo uma porta de carvalho bem polida.

O aposento era todo branco, nas paredes e no espesso carpete que cobria o chão. A mobília era de carvalho e sobre a cama havia uma colcha de cetim dourado queimado, que combinava com o drapeado da cortina. O lustre e os abajures eram de bronze. Era elegante e sem ostentação.

— É lindo!— exclamou Hinata quase sem fôlego e caminhou devagar até a penteadeira onde havia um vaso com rosas amarelas, frescas e perfumadas.

De repente percebeu o porta-retratos e ficou pálida e trêmula. Da foto dois olhos escuros e frios a fitavam e aquele rosto másculo, arrogante e aristocrático provocou nela a mesma sensação enervante que sentiu na primeira vez que viu Sasuke. Era como se ele estivesse ali no quarto, acusando-a de falsa e mentirosa. Seu coração quase parou e de novo invadiu-a o medo de que ele descobrisse a mentira. Ficou gelada só de imaginar o que ele era capaz de fazer.

— Achei que você gostaria de ter uma foto de Sasuke em seu quarto— disse Kurenai com suavidade.— Essa é a única que tenho, senão eu a daria para você.

— Está bem fiel, a foto...— disse ela. sem conseguir desviar o olhar.

— Você acha?!— Kurenai parecia não concordar.— Eu acho que ele parece tão cínico e frio nessa fotografia... Mas afinal de certa forma ele se tornou assim mesmo. Dinheiro, poder e prestígio fazem uma combinação e tanto! Principalmente juntando-se a isso uma personalidade forte como a de Sasuke... não é difícil entender que tenha se tornado cínico em relação à vida. O que estou dizendo não é nenhuma novidade... mas é que a maioria das pessoas gosta do que uma pessoa assim tem e não do que ela é. Por isso meu maior desejo sempre foi que Sasuke encontrasse alguém que o amasse pelo que ele é e não pelo dinheiro e o poder que tem. E eu tenho certeza de que você é essa mulher.

— Kurenai...— começou Hinata, sentindo um nó na garganta. Seus olhos se inundaram de lágrimas.

Não podia continuar com aquela mentira. Era preciso terminar com tudo imediatamente, antes que o dano fosse maior para Hanabi. Mas a voz não lhe saía.

Kurenai interpretou as lágrimas de Hinata como sinal de emoção por ter sido aceita.

— Não precisa dizer nada. Eu entendo.— Kurenai bateu de leve no ombro de Hinata, que se manteve imóvel, e saiu do quarto, emocionada.

O momento da verdade havia passado, a oportunidade de esclarecimento se dissipara e, agora, Hinata estava mais comprometida do que antes a levar a farsa até seu inevitável e amargo fim.


	3. Chapter 3

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! III

Nos dias que se seguiram Hinata descobriu por que Kurenai se mantinha tão jovem e em forma. Iam cavalgar todas as manhãs pelas tranqüilas estradinhas campestres. Hinata montava um cavalo baio, manso e bem comportado, chamado Brian e Kurenai, um fogoso e arisco cavalo castanho. O tempo estava bom e fazia calor, por isso passavam as tardes à beira da piscina. Sendo uma exímia nadadora, Hinata adorava esses momentos. Além disso, achava linda a piscina no meio das pedras, cercada de plantas e árvores num jardim muito bem tratado.

Um dia fizeram um passeio fora da propriedade de Kurenai. Saíram de carro e o jardineiro foi como chofer. Fizeram um giro turístico por Mobile para que Hinata conhecesse os pontos interessantes da cidade, viram algumas casas da época da Guerra da Secessão, visitaram dois museus e galerias e também o couraçado "Alabama" que ficava permanentemente ancorado no cais de Mobile. Apesar dos protestos de Hinata, dizendo que não queria incomodar nem dar trabalho e que estava perfeitamente bem sem sair da propriedade, Kurenai programou um passeio até a ilha Dauphin, na próxima semana, em companhia do juiz e de Naruto. Fariam um piquenique nas praias do Golfo e depois caminhariam até o velho Forte Gaines.

O jantar no dia seguinte ao da sua chegada tinha sido agradável e divertido.O juiz Uzumaki era um homem alto e distinto, com cabelos grisalhos e feições conservadas. Logo ficou evidente que ele fazia a corte a Kurenai e que em parte ela retribuía a afeição que ele demonstrava. Só no momento das apresentações é que se falou no nome de Sasuke, depois ele foi esquecido. Naruto mostrava-se atencioso com Hinata, mas mantinha-se nos limites da amizade.

Depois desse jantar, nos outros dias, Naruto sempre arranjava um pretexto para ir à casa de Kurenai. Ia cavalgar com elas ou nadar na piscina. E a presença dele, alegre e atencioso, ajudava Hinata a relaxar a tensão de estar sempre em guarda e de sobreaviso para representar bem seu papel.

Não que Kurenai desconfiasse de alguma coisa, muito pelo contrário. Ela gostava da companhia de Hinata e nunca fazia perguntas indiscretas.

Além disso, tinham tantas atividades que sobrava pouco tempo para conversas ociosas. Estavam sempre falando sobre coisas do momento e sobre as quais tinham interesse, nunca sobre o passado ou pessoas ausentes. Só casualmente o nome de Sasuke surgia na conversa. O que Hinata temia era de repente, por descuido, referir-se aos pais de Hanabi como tio e tia ou falar sem querer que seus pais tinham morrido num acidente. E estava sendo bem mais difícil do que ela imaginara, porque Kurenai era o tipo de mulher que lhe inspirava confiança e vontade de fazer confidencias, talvez por não ser curiosa e bisbilhoteira.

Hinata retribuía sinceramente a afeição que recebia de Kurenai, embora precisasse se conter para não demonstrar todo o afeto que sentia, pois sabia que Hanabi não era muito afetuosa e não iria manter correspondência com Kurenai. Uma vez terminada a visita, Hinata não poderia mais voltar ali e Kurenai jamais poderia ver a esposa do sobrinho, pois quando soubesse que Hanabi era outra pessoa, descobriria que fora enganada. Isso precisava ser evitado a todo custo. Portanto Hinata precisava refrear o crescente afeto que surgia entre elas para que Kurenai não se magoasse muito, mais tarde, com o fato de Hanabi não demonstrar a mesma amizade depois que se casasse com Sasuke.

Pela primeira vez em sua vida, Hinata sentia-se tratada como uma pessoa inteira e não como a sombra da prima, totalmente aceita e admirada não apenas por Kurenai, mas também por Naruto e pelo pai dele. Isso lhe dava uma sensação de autoconfiança que jamais sentira antes. Era uma experiência nova que fazia bem ao seu ego.

Era o quarto dia de sua visita e, à noite, deitada nos lençóis de cetim, Hinata lamentou que dali a dez dias tudo estaria terminado e ela voltaria a Los Angeles. Foi com amargura que se lembrou que jamais poderia encontrar de novo essas pessoas tão amáveis, a quem já se afeiçoara tanto. Hinata virou-se de lado, seus cabelos negros como ébano espalhando-se sedosos sobre a brancura do travesseiro, e fechou os olhos à espera do sono que iria libertá-la daquela angústia.

Nesse momento bateram de leve na porta. Hinata sentou-se na cama para acender o abajur e Kurenai irrompeu quarto adentro com os olhos brilhando de euforia.

— Você estava dormindo?

— Não.— Hinata balançou a cabeça. — O que foi, aconteceu alguma coisa?

— É um telefonema para você.— Ela sorriu radiante. Seu rosto, apesar de estar sem maquilagem, continuava a parecer jovem e cheio de vida.

— É Sasuke. Pode atender aqui mesmo na extensão.

— Sasuke?!

— É, está telefonando da América do Sul. Eu já falei com ele, agora atenda que vou deixá-la sozinha para que conversem à vontade.

Kurenai esperou que Hinata tirasse o fone do gancho com a mão trêmula e saiu. O coração de Hinata batia acelerado e ela sentia a garganta seca. Umedeceu os lábios várias vezes antes de conseguir gaguejar um estrangulado "alô".

— É você, Hanabi?'— A voz de Sasuke soou clara e límpida como se ele estivesse logo ali.

As mãos dela estavam úmidas de suor. Estava nervosa medo de responder. Certamente ele acharia a voz dela diferente da de Hanabi. Mas, afinal, não tinha escolha, agora era preciso levar o blefe até o fim. Encheu-se de coragem e disse, tentando imitar a prima:

— Sou eu sim. Não imaginei que fosse me telefonar, Sasuke.

— Fiquei curioso para saber como é que você e Kurenai estavam se dando.

— Ela é adorável, um amor de pessoa!— disse Hinata, tentando usar o vocabulário da prima.

— Kurenai disse o mesmo de você.— O tom de voz dele pareceu ligeiramente incrédulo e até cínico.

— Você parece surpreso.

— E que não consigo imaginá-la montando a cavalo e nadando o dia inteiro. ..

Puxa vida! Como é que Hinata fora esquecer que Hanabi tinha horror de nadar? Cometera um erro imperdoável.

— Ora, mas afinal é só por duas semanas. Dá para agüentar qualquer coisa!— disse ela mais do que depressa, tentando reparar o erro. — Além do mais, estou aproveitando para me bronzear. Você vai ver só de que cor linda eu vou ficar!

— Kurenai disse que você já estava deitada quando eu liguei. Por acaso acordei você?— Aquela súbita mudança de assunto surpreendeu-a.

— É, acordou sim. Aliás ainda estou meio tonta, parece que estou sonhando — tendo um pesadelo, era o que ela queria dizer — e que quando acordar vou descobrir que você não telefonou coisa nenhuma.

— Foi o que pensei, mesmo. Sua voz está diferente, está mais suave, macia como veludo. — Embora fosse um elogio, o tom era de certa indiferença, como se ele estivesse apenas fazendo um comentário. — Eu logo estarei de volta.

— A viagem está sendo bem-sucedida? — perguntou Hinata, depois de um breve silêncio.

— Está sim, bastante — respondeu ele secamente.— Acho que é melhor eu desligar agora, assim você pode voltar a dormir.

— Você deve estar cansado, não é?

— O que é isso, preocupada comigo? — disse ele com certa ironia.

— É claro que estou.

— Estou quase acreditando que fala sério. Bem, já que estamos os dois cansados é melhor nos despedirmos.

— Está bem, boa noite, Sasuke — disse ela com alívio.

— Só isso? Só boa noite — zombou ele.

Hinata pôs-se a pensar, aflita, no que Hanabi diria.

— Não, tem muito mais... só que prefiro deixar para quando estivermos juntos — disse ela, afinal.

— O quê, por exemplo? — perguntou ele com voz calma.

— ... que eu amo você e que estou morrendo de saudades.

Houve um silêncio prolongado e o coração de Hinata batia tão forte que ela teve a impressão de que Sasuke poderia ouvir até pelo telefone.

— Essas palavras são de tirar o sono de qualquer homem que está longe como eu e não pode correr para você.

— Não era essa a minha intenção.

— Bem, boa noite, então, Hanabi — disse ele, depois de um risinho

de satisfação.

— Boa noite, Sasuke.

Foi com grande alívio que ela desligou o telefone. E agora que o nervosismo tinha passado, não pôde deixar de se congratular por ter conseguido enganar Sasuke, o todo poderoso. Afundou-se de novo nos travesseiros, satisfeita. Enganar Sasuke não a deixava com o sentimento de culpa que sempre tinha em relação às outras pessoas para quem estava fingindo ser Hanabi. Ao contrário, chegava até a achar divertido. Olhou para a fotografia dele sobre a penteadeira, sentindo-se triunfante e depois apagou a luz, ajeitando-se nas cobertas ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

Na manhã seguinte o juiz e Naruto juntaram-se a Kurenai e Hinata para um passeio a cavalo pelas estradinhas do campo. Naruto estava no cavalo dele mesmo e o juiz montava o belo garanhão árabe, cinza, que Sasuke costumava montar quando ia visitar a tia. Depois do telefonema da véspera, Hinata estava muito mais confidente e à vontade em seu papel de Hanabi. Essa descontração lhe acrescentava um novo encanto, estava realmente muito bonita e elegante, com calça comprida preta, blusa estampada de branco e preto e os cabelos amarrados atrás da nuca com um lenço de seda branca, o rosto todo à mostra, recebendo em cheio os cálidos raios de sol.

A brisa suave brincava com os cabelos dourados de Naruto enquanto ele admirava em silêncio a companheira de passeio que cavalgava a seu lado. Hinata sorriu para ele com ternura, desejando que pudessem continuar assim, lado a lado, que aquela paz e felicidade que estava sentindo durasse para sempre.

— Ah, que manhã maravilhosa!— declarou Hinata, contemplando os prados verdejantes e as árvores que o sol beijava. — Gostaria que todos os dias começassem assim.

— Eu também — concordou Naruto, bebendo com o olhar a radiante beleza de Hinata,

Ela sorriu de novo para ele, notando como ele estava bonito.

— Acho que ainda não lhe disse como você é linda, Hinata — disse o juiz, aproximando-se com Kurenai. — Ah, se eu pudesse ter a idade de Naruto de novo!

O comentário fez Hinata rir.

— Mas com a aparência que tem, juiz, tenho certeza de que é capaz de virar a cabeça de qualquer mulher, mesmo não tendo a idade de Naruto! — respondeu ela em tom alegre.

— Pode ser...— Sorriu o juiz. — E hoje você está mais bonita ainda! Não sei por quê, mas parece mais radiante.

Hinata ia dizer que devia ser pela companhia agradável deles dois, quando Kurenai falou:

— Acho que tem algo a ver com um certo telefonema de ontem à noite... não é, Hinata?

— É... tem sim — concordou ela, o que em parte era verdade.

— Ah, Sasuke telefonou! — concluiu o juiz e Naruto ficou em silêncio.

— Então está explicado! Não há coisa mais bonita do que uma mulher apaixonada!

— Sasuke não falou quando vai voltar? — perguntou Naruto quase com rispidez.

— Não, ele só disse que a viagem estava sendo muito proveitosa — respondeu Hinata.

— Eu perguntei se ele não voltaria a tempo de pegar o Carnaval — disse Kurenai, sorrindo para Hinata — mas ele disse que acha que não vai dar tempo.

— O Carnaval começa esta semana, não é? — perguntou Hinata, querendo mudar de assunto.

— E, sim — respondeu Naruto, tão aliviado quanto Hinata por ter mudado o rumo da conversa.— Precisamos combinar levar você para ver o desfile e ir pelo menos a um dos bailes.

— Ah, eu gostaria muito,— disse Hinata, entusiasmada.— Que tal. Kurenai, não é uma boa idéia irmos? Você não gostaria?

— Pode deixar comigo, Hinata. — O juiz piscou o olho e deu um sorriso.— Eu a convencerei. Seria um pecado fazer você perder uma das nossas festas mais bonitas.

Kurenai riu, como se tivesse gostado da perspectiva de ser convencida pelo charmoso juiz.

— Será que Sasuke não vai achar ruim? — perguntou Naruto em voz baixa e puxou as rédeas para diminuir os passos do cavalo, deixando que o pai e Kurenai se distanciassem mais deles.

— É claro que não. Foi ele quem quis que eu viesse para cá e devia estar imaginando que Kurenai me levaria a passear.

— Estava pensando... — hesitou Naruto — pode ser que ele não goste é que eu a acompanhe. Afinal, você é noiva dele.

— E você é um amigo da família. — Fez a voz mais suave e acrescentou: — E meu amigo, também. Não admito que ele me impeça. Ah, por favor, não vamos ficar aqui falando de Sasuke.

Se Naruto achou estranho aquele pedido, não disse nada, apenas concordou prontamente e começou a falar do Carnaval. Depois a conversa foi mudando e começaram a falar sobre Kurenai e o juiz.

— Foi muito bom para Kurenai você ter vindo — comentou Naruto —, principalmente se meu pai conseguir convencê-la a ir ao baile, e estou certo de que vai conseguir, por causa de você.

— Por que está dizendo isso? Há algum problema com Kurenai? Não percebi nada.

— Ultimamente ela tem se isolado demais, usando como pretexto o fato de não gostar de carros, multidões e avião, para se trancar em casa. Abandonou os clubes que freqüentava e só mantém contato com os amigos mais chegados.

— Puxa, é difícil de acreditar. Ela é tão animada e comunicativa! — murmurou Hinata.— É tão ativa e cheia de energia... sempre fazendo alguma coisa.

— Mas nunca se envolve com nada nem com ninguém. Só vive para Sasuke.

Hinata fez de conta que nem ouviu o nome do suposto noivo.

—- Kurenai nunca fala sobre o marido? Não será por causa dele que ela ficou assim? — disse ela.

— É.

— Pois então conte-me tudo. O que foi que aconteceu? Tem algo a ver com a morte dele? Kurenai me disse que ele morreu há alguns anos.

— Pelo que papai me contou, tudo começou muito antes disso — disse Naruto diminuindo ainda mais os passos do cavalo para aumentar a distância entre eles e os cavalos que seguiam em frente. — Asuma era de uma boa família que, como tantas outras, perdeu todo o dinheiro na época da depressão. Asuma era um homem charmoso, mas oportunista. Kurenai, se ainda é bonita agora com essa idade, pode imaginar como era quando jovem. Meu pai, já era apaixonado por ela desde aquela época e se Asuma não tivesse entrado em cena, tenho certeza de que eles teriam se casado.

— Mas ela acabou casando com Asuma... — disse Hinata com um suspiro, olhando para o homem elegante e distinto, de cabelos grisalhos que cavalgava logo adiante. Lembrou-se de que já havia percebido no olhar dele o amor que sentia por Kurenai.

— Ela fugiu com Asuma— corrigiu Naruto.— Sabe, Madara Uchiha, o pai de Kurenai e avô de Sasuke, não gostava de Asuma, achava que

ele estava interessado na fortuna da família e proibiu o namoro dos dois. Às vezes eu me pergunto: será que se ele não tivesse sido tão autoritário e severo, Kurenai não teria visto com o tempo o tipo de homem que Asuma era e ela própria teria desistido dele? Eu acho até que se Madara tivesse oferecido dinheiro, Asuma teria ido embora e deixado Kurenai em paz. Só que Madara não era o tipo de homem que faz coisas assim.

— E o que aconteceu depois que eles fugiram? O pai de Kurenai a deserdou?

— Não. Madara tinha um sentimento muito forte em relação à família. Achou que Kurenai cometera um erro por excesso de romantismo e falta de senso de realidade. Mas acabou aceitando o casamento como um fato consumado e até procurou fazer com que Asuma trabalhasse no negócio da família. Parece que nos primeiros anos de casamento Asuma esforçou-se para corresponder ao que se esperava dele. Tornou-se um executivo competente e trabalhador, mas durou pouco. Papai diz que ele era malandro de nascença. Logo começou a se envolver com a secretária, com quem teve um caso. Kurenai sentia-se culpada do afastamento do marido, achando que isso acontecera por ela não poder ter filhos e não o censurava. Fazia vista grossa a cada amante que ele arranjava e o resto da família, não tendo outra alternativa, fazia o mesmo que ela.

— Pobre Kurenai!— Hinata sentiu um nó na garganta. Ela devia ter sofrido muito. Uma mulher de espírito mais fraco talvez não tivesse agüentado a vida que ela levou.

— Todos faziam vista grossa, menos Sasuke — continuou Naruto.— Eu já lhe contei que quando os pais dele morreram, ele veio morar com Kurenai e Asuma aqui na casa de Madara. Sasuke devia ter uns catorze ou quinze anos, mas nunca escondeu o desprezo que sentia por Asuma. Não entendia como Kurenai ainda podia amá-lo. Ele deve ter sido um belo estorvo para Asuma, sempre censurando-o pelas amantes que arranjava, sem se importar com quem pudesse ouvi-lo... nem mesmo Kurenai.

— Deve ter sido uma situação difícil para todos... — comentou Hinata, secretamente admirando a atitude de Sasuke.

— Se Madara não tivesse morrido, talvez Asuma tivesse continuado com seus romances clandestinos muito tempo ainda. Sasuke estava com vinte e cinco anos na época e, como todo jovem dessa idade, vivia mais preocupado consigo próprio, viajando e se divertindo. Talvez por isso, com a morte de Madara, Asuma tenha perdido a discrição. Começou a aparecer em público com as amantes que arranjava e nem se preocupava mais em salvar as aparências de seu casamento com Kurenai. Raramente estava em casa, só quando sabia que Sasuke também estaria. — Naruto fez uma pausa e contemplou a paisagem antes de continuar o relato. — Um dia, poucos meses depois da morte de Madara, Kurenai foi com Sasuke almoçar num dos restaurantes mais chiques da cidade e encontrou Asuma lá com uma loira. Kurenai fingiu não ter visto e passou reto, mas Sasuke foi direto à mesa de Asuma e agarrou-o pelos colarinhos. Sasuke quase o matou de pancadas antes que conseguissem afastá-lo de Asuma.

Hinata fez cara de espanto e surpresa.

— Meu pai interferiu para evitar que os jornais fizessem um escândalo do caso mas não pôde impedir que as línguas maldosas espalhassem comentários. Kurenai acabou pedindo o divórcio, embora isso fosse contra seus princípios religiosos. Depois trancafiou-se em casa e por dois anos quase não foi vista em público. Quando estava começando a retomar suas atividades sociais e a se recuperar do choque. Asuma sofreu um horrível acidente de automóvel, quando estava viajando com uma mulher casada e ambos morreram. Daí tudo foi reavivado, o escândalo, comentários, o choque...

— Puxa, não é à toa que ela não gosta de falar no assunto. Pena que não se possa enterrar o passado completamente — suspirou Hinata —, Kurenai é uma mulher encantadora e ainda muito jovem para ter que carregar esse peso para o resto da vida!

— Meu pai concorda plenamente com você— Naruto sorriu — e ele é um homem paciente e persistente.

— Você gostaria mesmo que eles se casassem?

— Sem dúvida. Eu nem me lembro de minha mãe. Ela morreu quando eu tinha dois anos. E Kurenai sempre foi maternal comigo, para mim é como se minha mãe fosse ela. — Ele fitou Hinata longamente. — Além disso, sei que papai ama Kurenai há tanto tempo que desejo de coração que ele realize esse amor.

— Acho que Kurenai tem medo de amar de novo... — comentou Hinata.

— Acho que ela tem mais medo é de que Sasuke não se case! — Naruto franziu a testa. — Papai acha que quando você e Sasuke estiverem casados talvez fique mais fácil para ele conquistar Kurenai.

— Você acha mesmo? — Hinata sorriu e pela primeira vez desejou que Sasuke e Hanabi se casassem logo.

— Para falar a verdade, quando soube que Sasuke estava noivo pensei que talvez ele estivesse fazendo isso apenas para agradar Kurenai e para ter filhos que continuem o nome da família. Mas isso foi antes de eu conhecê-la — Naruto sorriu. — Agora que a conheço, acho impossível que alguém possa deixar de amar você.

O olhar ardente com que ele a contemplou deixou Hinata sem jeito.

— Naruto, por favor, eu...

— Não, não diga nada — interrompeu ele depressa — eu sei que está apaixonada por Sasuke e que vai casar com ele. Confesso que estou muito atraído por você, mas pode ficar sossegada que não ultrapassarei os limites. Seremos apenas amigos.

E era com isso que ela teria que se contentar, mesmo que sentisse a mesma atração que ele. Só podiam ser amigos, dadas as circunstâncias.

— Vamos alcançar Kurenai e seu pai? — sugeriu ela.

Naruto concordou em silêncio e instigou o cavalo. Hinata fez o mesmo com sua montaria e lá se foram os dois.


	4. Chapter 4

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! IV

Do Golfo vinha uma brisa com cheiro de mar que se misturava ao cheiro de cloro da piscina na tarde dourada de sol. Hinata saiu da piscina. A longa trança de cabelos negros brilhava em tons azulados mais ainda assim molhada, enfeitando as costas. Ela se virou para observar Naruto no trampolim. Estava lindo! Os cabelos loiros brilhando ao sol, e a pele morena, bronzeada por igual, fazendo contraste com a sunga branca que ele usava. Com grande habilidade ele mergulhou, quase sem ruído, atravessou a piscina de comprido por baixo d'água e emergiu na outra extremidade perto das espreguiçadeiras.

— Você não vai voltar para a água? — perguntou ele, olhando-a de alto a baixo com admiração.

— Acho que vou descansar um pouco — respondeu Hinata, ligeiramente ofegante do exercício que fizera nadando. Deitou-se numa das espreguiçadeiras, deixando que o sol secasse sua pele molhada e o biquíni.— Depois, Kurenai vai sair daqui a pouco e eu quero aproveitar para me certificar de que o juiz vem mesmo para o jantar, hoje.

— Você até parece cupido! — riu Naruto, saindo da piscina e sacudindo a água dos cabelos. Em seguida acomodou-se ao lado de Hinata. — Nesses últimos dias você tem sempre arranjado um pretexto para convidar meu pai para alguma coisa.

— E Kurenai tem concordado de coração — sorriu Hinata.— Parece que a idéia de casamento é contagiosa!

— Devo admitir que nunca pensei que alguém conseguisse convencê-la a ir àquele desfile ontem à tarde. Ainda bem que papai conseguiu um camarote especial para assistir, assim ela não pôde dar a desculpa da fobia por multidões.

— Ela bem que se divertiu!

— E você também.

— Para o desfile de amanhã à noite acho que vai ser um pouco mais difícil. Estava aqui pensando... — disse Hinata com um brilho conspirador no olhar. — Que tal se sairmos nós quatro para jantarmos juntos e depois, quando chegar a hora do desfile, nós dois saímos e sugerimos que eles façam outro programa? Assim ficarão a sós...

— É uma idéia genial! — Naruto ergueu-se num salto. — Até merece um aperitivo para comemorar. — Ele pegou a mão de Hinata, que ria com jovialidade, e arremedando um galante cavalheiro beijou-a de leve, comentando depois. — Você é mesmo uma mulher admirável!

— Obrigada, meu senhor — respondeu ela em tom de brincadeira.

Naruto se afastou em direção à casa, com um sorriso nos lábios e entrou. Hinata, que estava apoiada nos cotovelos, estirou-se de novo na espreguiçadeira ainda sorrindo. Os dias haviam passado mais depressa do que ela imaginara depois que ouvira a história do casamento infeliz de Kurenai. Hinata passara a se preocupar tanto em achar um jeito de unir Kurenai e o juiz que até se esquecera de suas próprias preocupações por estar se fazendo passar pela noiva de Sasuke. Queria que sua visita resultasse em algo de bom, era de certa forma uma compensação pela farsa que estava representando diante de pessoas tão amáveis. Por isso concentrava todos os seus esforços na tentativa de fazer com que Kurenai e o juiz descobrissem afinal a felicidade. O próprio Naruto chegou a admitir que ela estava sendo muito bem-sucedida na tarefa, o que a encorajava ainda mais.

A brisa aumentara e quando a sombra alcançou o lugar onde estava, ela começou a ficar arrepiada. Embora estivesse com preguiça de se levantar dali, acabou se erguendo para buscar a saída de banho que tinha ficado sobre a mesa com guarda sol.

Hinata estava dando um nó no sarongue quando dois braços, vestidos com manga escura, enlaçaram sua cintura pelas costas e ela sentiu seu corpo pressionado de leve contra um corpo forte e musculoso. Ficou paralisada sentindo aquele hálito quente e os lábios macios que beijaram sua nuca. Sem querer um arrepio percorreu sua espinha e uma sensação estranha despertou em seu corpo.

— Bonito, hein?! Então é isso o que tem feito enquanto estive fora... deixando o pobre Naruto enfeitiçado! — disse ele.

Uma onda de pânico invadiu Hinata ao reconhecer a voz de Sasuke. Como era possível? Ele ainda deveria ficar mais uma semana na América do Sul! No entanto, lá estava ele!

Hinata virou-se nos braços dele, tentando evitar as carícias, mas ele nem lhe deu tempo e imediatamente apossou-se de seus lábios num beijo ardente. No início ela relutou, empurrando o peito dele, mas ele apertava o corpo dela contra o seu, fazendo-a sentir seus músculos rijos. Aos poucos a sensualidade daquele beijo foi diminuindo suas resistências e ela sentiu as pernas amolecerem e agarrou-se na lapela do paletó dele como se fosse desfalecer.

Quando ele afinal ergueu a cabeça, ela estava rubra de embaraço e medo e fitou-o, sem saber o que fazer. Os olhos escuros dele fuzilavam de raiva. Ele segurou com força o pulso esquerdo dela, quase torcendo-o, e olhou para o anel de noivado antes de encará-la com um olhar acusador e impiedoso.

— Quem é você?— perguntou Sasuke com rispidez, sem soltar o pulso dela.

— Hinata — murmurou ela com voz fraca, tremendo diante daquele rosto enfurecido e das coisas estranhas que ele a fizera sentir.

— Ah, a priminha bondosa! — disse ele com sarcasmo, como quem se lembra de alguém insignificante. — E o que está fazendo aqui, afinal? Onde está Hanabi? — perguntou ele, apertando ainda mais o pulso dela até fazê-la gemer de dor.

— Ah... por favor...— ela o fitou com olhar súplice — eu explico.

Ele a contemplou com desdém e ela duvidou que qualquer explicação surtisse efeito. Com ar divertido, Sasuke observou o arfar do peito dela, que revelava agitação interior e medo.

— Não é uma surpresa maravilhosa, hein, Hinata? — A voz de Kurenai quebrou o pesado silêncio que caíra sobre Hinata e Sasuke. Ela vinha se aproximando deles mas o largo tórax de Sasuke escondia Hinata de modo que Kurenai não pôde ver a expressão de terror que se estampou em seu rosto.

— Você nem imagina a surpresa que ela teve! — retrucou Sasuke calmamente, olhando com cinismo os olhos súplices e os lábios trêmulos da sua "noiva".

Largou o pulso de Hinata e abraçou-a pelos ombros. Inclinou a cabeça, encostando o rosto no pescoço dela como se fizesse uma carícia mas foi apenas para dizer baixinho no ouvido dela:

— Deixe comigo. Não diga nada.

Ele a fitou para se certificar de que entendera e depois olhou para a tia.

— Minha querida, Hinata está tão atônita de me ver aqui que até perdeu a fala!— disse ele com uma ironia sutil que só a "noiva" entendeu.

— Pois eu não estou nem um pouco surpresa. — Kurenai deu um sorriso largo, interpretando as lágrimas que viu nos olhos de Hinata como lágrimas de felicidade. — Você não foi muito convincente quando me falou naquela noite ao telefone que não viria para o Carnaval.

O choque inicial estava começando a passar, embora as pernas de Hinata ainda estivessem trêmulas. Só que agora ela não conseguia entender por que Sasuke não a desmascarara. Não era possível que ele não a censurasse por aquela atitude e que a deixasse impune. Contudo, lembrava-se de como ele apertara seu pulso e o beijo que lhe dera era algo que não esqueceria tão cedo.

— Terminei as negociações bem antes do que imaginava — disse Sasuke, contemplando os cabelos de Hinata. — Acho que o fato de ficar pensando em minha amada esperando por mim tão ansiosamente contribuiu muito para isso.

Imediatamente ela enrubesceu e ele deve ter achado divertido, pois acrescentou, dirigindo-se à tia:

— Não é comovente. Kurenai? Ela fica sem jeito só de me ouvir dizer que desejo a companhia dela!

— Sasuke... — protestou ela, como se quisesse desmascarar tudo e revelar sua verdadeira identidade, mas ao encontrar o olhar dele sentiu-se totalmente desencorajada. Baixou as pálpebras sem jeito e ficou em silêncio.

Kurenai pareceu perceber o constrangimento de Hinata.

— Ah, meu filho, acho que Hinata gostaria de se arrumar um pouco — disse ela para o sobrinho. — Você a pegou de surpresa aqui, totalmente desprevenida... com maio molhado e sem maquilagem nenhuma. — Ela riu. — Essa situação é sempre embaraçosa para uma mulher, a gente se sente desprotegida...

Sasuke soltou-a meio a contragosto e ela se afastou depressa daquele contato perturbador.

— Vá, Hinata, corra para seu quarto e prepare-se bem. Vamos ver se depois vai se sentir mais bem protegida!

Hinata deu um sorriso amarelo para Kurenai e correu para dentro de casa. De novo as lágrimas inundaram seus olhos e quando ela entrou nem viu Naruto que ia saindo com uma bandeja com aperitivos. Foi ele quem a chamou.

— Ei, Hinata, você está chorando! — disse ele, preocupado, quando se aproximou mais. — O que foi que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Sasuke está aqui — começou ela a dizer, mas interrompeu-se. Sasuke havia lhe ordenado que não dissesse nada. Sem dúvida ele queria ter o gosto de desmascará-la pessoalmente. Além disso, ela não teria coragem de dizer para Naruto que estivera mentindo aquele tempo todo. Não conseguiria encará-lo.

— Ah, eu sei— disse ele com alívio, imaginando, como Kurenai, que Hinata estava chorando de felicidade. — Estou levando uns aperitivos para comemorarmos. Aonde você está indo?

— Preciso me arrumar um pouco — disse ela, enxugando as lágrimas e aproveitando, a desculpa que Kurenai fornecera.

— Ah, Sasuke é um felizardo! — suspirou Naruto com um sorriso doloroso enquanto Hinata subia correndo.

Não havia nada que ela pudesse dizer para se defender e desculpar sua atitude, ia pensando. Nada poderia ser um motivo suficiente para que tivesse enganado Kurenai, Naruto e o juiz durante todos esses dias em que recebera o carinho e a atenção de todos eles. Eles haviam lhe oferecido hospitalidade e afeto e ela aceitara, sabendo que tudo aquilo seria para a noiva de Sasuke. O que iam pensar dela quando descobrissem tudo? Sem dúvida iriam detestá-la por isso.

Hinata entrou no banheiro, amargurada e abriu as torneiras do chuveiro. Só mais cinco dias e tudo teria dado certo! Ela estaria de volta a Los Angeles e ninguém saberia de nada, a não ser ela mesma e Hanabi. Não, mas o erro não era ter sido descoberta em flagrante por Sasuke, o erro era ter concordado com a farsa! Sabia que estava errado, mas deixou-se levar pela prima e agora era tão culpada quanto Hanabi.

Pingou colírio nos olhos, que estavam congestionados por ter chorado, desmanchou a trança, entrou no chuveiro e ensaboou-se bastante, desejando que aquela ducha pudesse livrá-la também da sensação que o contato íntimo com Sasuke deixara em sua pele. Demorou-se bastante, pois na verdade estava querendo adiar ao máximo o inevitável confronto com Sasuke.

Enquanto se enxugava, Hinata ia pensando por que Sasuke não a desmascarara assim que a vira tomando o lugar de Hanabi. Talvez ele quisesse primeiro ouvir a explicação antes de condená-la diante de todos. Só podia ser isso!

Secou os cabelos sedosos e escovou-os bem, depois maquilou-se com cuidado, realçando discretamente os olhos. Intimamente agradeceu a Kurenai por ter lhe proporcionado essa possibilidade de ficar uns momentos a sós, assim pôde ordenar seus pensamentos e se recuperar do choque que a súbita e perturbadora presença de Sasuke lhe causara. Com essa ela não contava! E agora, o que aconteceria? Qual seria o desfecho daquela história maluca? Tudo dependeria de como Sasuke iria encarar a explicação. Será que ele entenderia por que ela estava no lugar de Hanabi? Será que preferiria não desmascará-la? Hinata já estava bem mais controlada agora, embora ainda sentisse uma certa apreensão. Revirava o guarda-roupa de ponta a ponta procurando o melhor vestido para usar. Sem dúvida uma mulher se sente muito mais segura e confiante quando está bem arrumada, com boa aparência, e Hinata ia precisar de muita confiança. Estava só com a roupa de baixo, empenhada nessa atividade, quando bateram na porta e ela se surpreendeu.

— Quem é?

Porém, em vez de ouvir uma resposta, a porta se abriu e Sasuke entrou. Hinata pegou depressa o roupão para se cobrir, mas ainda percebeu o olhar insolente com que ele a avaliou naquele breve instante. Ela emudeceu.

— Podia ao menos ter esperado que eu dissesse para você entrar, não é? — disse ela ríspida, com ódio por ele a ter pegado desprevenida mais uma vez.

— Ué, grande coisa! Você estava lá na piscina, muito tranqüila com Naruto, e seu biquíni era menor do que isso que está usando agora. — Ele sorriu e se aproximou dela com um andar ágil e elegante.

Hinata teve vontade de dizer-lhe que Naruto não a olhara daquele jeito, como ele, como se ela fosse um objeto para ser avaliado e comprado se agradasse. Mas, enfim, não estava em situação de dizer nada.

— Não estava me referindo à minha roupa... só que gostaria que tivesse pedido permissão para entrar em meu quarto.

— E desde quando preciso de permissão para entrar no quarto de minha noiva?! — disse ele, olhando-a com ironia.

— Nós dois sabemos muito bem que não sou sua noiva... — disse ela baixando o olhar, constrangida.

— Mas todos pensam que é. Aliás, elogiaram tanto você que já estou me sentindo orgulhoso. — O sarcasmo na voz dele feria-a como um punhal.

Ela baixou o olhar para não encará-lo e não pôde deixar de notar o corpo musculoso e bem proporcionado, moldado pela elegante roupa que trajava.

— Sinto muito por tudo isso, senhor Uchiha. Eu... — começou Hinata titubeante.

— Ora, por favor, continue a me chamar de Sasuke.

Ela apertou contra o corpo o roupão de cetim que pegara às pressas e nem tivera tempo de vestir e moveu a cabeça, jogando os cabelos para trás das costas.

— Sinto muito — repetiu Hinata.

Ele fez um esgar de ironia.

— Ah, quanto a isso não tenho dúvidas! Minha chegada foi um tanto inoportuna para você, não é?

— Não foi o que eu quis dizer e você sabe disso. — Havia um certo tom de desespero na voz dela, mas Sasuke não parecia impressionado. Ao contrário, parecia achar graça.

— Você não vai querer me convencer, agora, que sente muito por ter conquistado a simpatia de Kurenai, não é?! Acha que vou acreditar numa coisa dessas? — O tom era de desprezo e arrogância. Hinata sentia-se minúscula perto dele.

— Você fala como se fosse um golpe sujo... uma atitude baixa... — protestou ela fracamente, e seu queixo tremia como se fosse chorar. — Nunca houve intenção de ferir ninguém ou de causar qualquer mal.

— Você poderia explicar isso a Kurenai? — disse Sasuke com rispidez, as narinas dilatando-se de raiva.

Hinata baixou a cabeça, envergonhada, os olhos inundados de lágrimas, numa atitude silenciosa de quem admite a derrota. Era verdade que não havia a menor intenção de se causar mal a alguém. Tudo começara como uma inocente brincadeira, só que agora atingira proporções drásticas. Quando Kurenai descobrisse quem na verdade era Hinata, ficaria decepcionada e seria doloroso.

— Eu explico, sim... — murmurou Hinata.

— Sem dúvida, vou ficar encantado com sua história, mas por enquanto ainda não vai contá-la — interrompeu ele bruscamente, com voz de desdém e frieza. — Minha romântica tia achou que nós dois deveríamos ficar a sós esta noite, já que estivemos tantos dias separados.

— Você ainda não contou a ela? — Ela arregalou os enormes olhos azuis, incrédula.

— Espero você lá embaixo dentro de meia hora,— disse ele sem responder à pergunta. — Isso lhe dá tempo de sobra para inventar uma desculpa plausível. — Ele deu um passo em direção a ela e instintivamente Hinata recuou e se retraiu. Ele sorriu, zombando dessa atitude, e foi até o armário que estava aberto, de onde tirou um vestido de jérsei lilás com uma delicada fita prateada. ordenando:

— Vista este. Combina bem com o tom de seus olhos, que apesar de aparentemente semelhantes aos de Hanabi, contém um toque de lilás que os fazem parecer tão inocentes.

Sasuke jogou o vestido para ela e saiu do quarto. Hinata estava quase sem fôlego e só então percebeu quanto a presença dele a sufocara. Sentindo as pernas trêmulas, deixou-se cair na banqueta de veludo diante da penteadeira, as palavras de Sasuke ainda ecoando em seus ouvidos. Ela teria de passar a noite toda sozinha com ele! Uma noite inteira agüentando aquelas frases sarcásticas que a alfinetavam! Naturalmente ele não iria acreditar na história. E, na verdade, Hinata percebia agora quão absurda parecia aquela invenção do disfarce e quão egoístas eram os motivos que tinham impulsionado a trama toda.

Sufocou um riso nervoso. Sabia que seria perigoso aceitar aquele disfarce, que seria terrível ter um inimigo como Sasuke. Por que não ouvira sua consciência, então? Por que se deixara levar e cedera aos argumentos da prima? E agora? Bela encrenca em que estava metida! Agora iria pagar caro pelo que fizera. Sasuke seria impiedoso e iria castigá-la severamente! Quanto a isso não havia a menor dúvida. E o pior é que ela não podia fazer nada para evitar.

Exatamente meia hora depois Hinata saiu do quarto. O vestido de jérsei assentava-lhe muito bem, modelando os quadris. O decote realçava o pescoço delgado e gracioso e acentuava a linha dos seios arredondados e atraentes. Os cabelos escuros estavam presos em um penteado sofisticado. Hinata sentia-se como uma mártir, descendo as escadas para ser queimada viva em uma fogueira. À medida que avançava, aumentava o frio na boca do estômago e ela se agarrava ao corrimão. A vontade era fugir dali, sair daquela casa, mas sabia que isso era impossível.

Perto do pé da escada uma porta se abriu e apareceu Sasuke elegantemente vestido com terno escuro e gravata borboleta. Parecia uma pantera negra. Hinata ficou gelada ao vê-lo e parou nos últimos degraus, com o coração batendo descompassado, esperando que ele a visse. Havia um outro homem com ele, bem mais baixo, de cabelos castanhos e curtos, usando óculos de aro escuro. Foi esse homem quem a viu primeiro, parada na escada. Imediatamente seu rosto se abriu num largo sorriso.

— Você está mais linda do que nunca, Hanabi!— disse ele. Sasuke olhou para ela com um olhar frio, como se a estivesse inspecionando. Hinata fez um esforço para descer os últimos degraus e, assim que saiu da penumbra e ficou sob a luz do saguão, a expressão no rosto do outro homem mudou completamente. Ele a fitou atônito e ela sentiu a garganta seca.

— Mas... você não é Hanabi! — balbuciou ele, olhando para Sasuke entre surpreso e curioso.

— Ora, não vá me dizer que já esqueceu como é minha noiva!? — disse Sasuke e foi buscá-la ao pé da escada, segurando-a pelo braço e trazendo para perto do outro homem que continuava perplexo. — Você se lembra de E. J. Denton, não é Hinata? Meu braço direito!

Ela enrubesceu ao encontrar o olhar incrédulo do homem que lhe estendeu a mão e balbuciou um cumprimento que Hinata respondeu com o mesmo embaraço. Depois ele se virou para Sasuke, confuso, procurando uma explicação que não veio.

— Entre em contato com David hoje à noite — ordenou Sasuke secamente — e diga a ele que quero aquele relatório sobre a Companhia Rexler para amanhã. Ele pode mandar pelo correio ou vir trazer pessoalmente, como quiser, contanto que faça.

Era evidente que estava dispensando o homem e E. J. Denton voltou depressa para o escritório. Depois que ele saiu houve um silêncio prolongado em que Hinata sentia a força da presença marcante de Sasuke, que ainda segurava em seu braço como se ela fosse fugir. Mas ela estava resignada, esperando o castigo que achava que merecia. Sentia a consciência pesada. Ergueu os olhos para ele e encontrou uma expressão enigmática em seu rosto.

Mais uma vez surpreendeu-se admirando aquele rosto bonito e atraente, com traços aristocráticos e bem delineados, que irradiava a força e a arrogância de uma pessoa acostumada a comandar.

— Como é, já descobriu? — disse ele com suavidade, quebrando o silêncio.

— Descobriu o quê?— perguntou ela, de olhos arregalados, .sem entender.

— Pensei que você estivesse tentando achar meu calcanhar de Aquiles, ou seja, meu ponto fraco.

— Mesmo que você o tenha, tenho certeza de que a esta altura já deve tê-lo protegido bem — respondeu com um sarcasmo de que ela própria se espantou.

— Ainda bem que você percebeu — disse ele, apertando o braço dela com mais força, como se quisesse puni-la, e conduziu-a para a porta. — Meu carro está lá fora.

Hinata puxou o braço para se libertar da mão dele, erguendo a cabeça numa atitude de desafio e foi caminhando na frente com arrogância. Queria acabar logo com aquilo, contar tudo de uma vez e ficar livre daquela tortura. Quando chegou à porta da rua, Sasuke adiantou-se para abri-la.

— Vocês já estão de saída, assim com tanta pressa? — a voz de Kurenai veio da sala de estar.

Sasuke enlaçou Hinata pela cintura, provocando uma corrente elétrica que a deixou paralisada. Ela ficou cabisbaixa, sem coragem de encarar Kurenai.

— É, estamos sim, fizemos reservas para mais cedo — respondeu Sasuke.

— Que pena! Estava pensando que daria para tomarmos um aperitivo juntos antes de vocês saírem — Kurenai suspirou, mas logo sua voz voltou ao tom alegre. — Não faz mal, quando vocês voltarem a gente pode se reunir, não é?

— É, sim — respondeu ele com certa secura, depois retirou o braço da cintura de Hinata e os dois saíram.

Um Continental branco estava estacionado perto do Thunderbird dourado de Naruto e Hinata não pôde deixar de pensar por um breve instante que seria muito mais divertida a noite se fosse sair com ele e não com Sasuke. Com um leve suspiro entrou no carro de Sasuke e acomodou-se no luxuoso estofamento de couro branco. Cruzou as mãos no colo, numa atitude tensa, e ficou olhando fixo para a frente. Sasuke sentou-se ao volante mas não ligou o motor e, olhando de soslaio, ela percebeu que ele a fitava com frieza.

— Não gosto do seu cabelo assim. Solte-o — ordenou ele em tom autoritário e arrogante.

— Não! — recusou-se ela, brava, instintivamente protegendo com a mão o penteado.

Mesmo assim, sem que ela pudesse evitar, ele soltou os cabelos dela e agitou-os para que se espalhassem sobre os ombros.

— Você não é do tipo sofisticado para usar um penteado desses! — comentou ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas com uma expressão cínica ao observar a rebeldia estampada no rosto dela.

— Como é que você pode saber? — disse ela, furiosa.

Num gesto rápido ele abaixou o espelho retrovisor na direção dela.

— Vamos, olhe! E responda sinceramente: o que você vê aí, uma mulher sofisticada e cheia de pose ou uma jovem inexperiente?

Ela olhou e não teve como argumentar. Realmente, apesar da maquilagem, aqueles enormes olhos refletiam susto, abandono e carência, como os de uma criança sozinha.


	5. Chapter 5

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! V

O restaurante em que Sasuke a levou era um dos mais luxuosos e seletos de Mobile. Ainda era cedo para se jantar e a maioria das mesas estava desocupada. Mesmo assim Sasuke pediu ao maitre que lhes desse uma mesa em um canto discreto, separada das outras por vasos de plantas. Assim que se instalaram, um garçom aproximou-se.

— Deseja aperitivos antes do jantar, senhor? — perguntou ele.

Sasuke olhou de relance para Hinata, que brincava nervosamente com o cardápio, e antes que ela recusasse, ordenou depressa:

— Pode trazer um coquetel de Bacardi para a senhora e para mim um Manhattan.

— Eu não bebo — protestou Hinata, depois que o garçom se afastou.

— Só que você está tensa como uma corda de violino! — disse Sasuke num tom de zombaria. — Um coquetel será ótimo para fazê-la relaxar um pouco para que possa ao menos apreciar o jantar.

Hinata não pôde deixar de fazer uma associação mental com a última refeição oferecida a um condenado à morte. As bebidas chegaram e, sob o olhar observador dele, ela deu um gole. Achou agradável e adocicado e sorriu, surpresa.

— Gostou?— perguntou ele.

— Gostei sim, obrigada — respondeu, descansando o copo na mesa de novo. Olhou para Sasuke timidamente e teve vontade de se sentir tão descontraída e relaxada quanto ele.

Qualquer conversa trivial entre eles era impossível, por isso o silêncio se prolongava como uma barreira invisível. Hinata pensou que ele fosse começar a fazer perguntas assim que tivessem saído de casa, mas não, durante o percurso até o restaurante Sasuke parecia preocupado e. embora a olhasse de relance várias vezes, não dissera nada do que ela estava imaginando ouvir. E agora, ali na mesa, continuava calado. Enquanto isso ela ia bebericando seu aperitivo, até que esvaziou o copo por completo. O dele ainda não estava pela metade.

O garçom voltou e Sasuke resolveu pedir o jantar. Hinata não estava com apetite, nem saberia o que escolher, por isso deixou tudo a cargo de Sasuke que, com a decisão de quem sempre sabe o que quer, pediu os pratos sem consultar o cardápio. Hinata achou que não ia conseguir engolir nada, de tão nervosa, por isso ficou admirada quando percebeu que comera toda a porção de camarões fritos que viera para ela. O vinho branco que acompanhava a refeição deixou-a mais relaxada do que pensara. Os pratos vazios foram retirados e o café foi servido. Hinata sentia-se confortável e descontraída, já agora apoiada no encosto da cadeira, à vontade, e não mais sentada na beirada, tensa e nervosa como quando chegara.

Sasuke acendeu um cigarro e ela olhou para seu silencioso companheiro de jantar. Ele soltou uma baforada de fumaça e fitou-a com um olhar penetrante do qual ela não conseguiu fugir.

— Explique-me como é que você foi parar na casa de minha tia — disse ele afinal em tom decidido, como se fosse uma ordem.

A trégua terminara. Hinata sentiu um calafrio e procurou enfrentar o olhar dele sem fraquejar.

— Não sei por onde começar... — murmurou com desalento.

Ele sorriu com cinismo.

— Geralmente começa-se pelo princípio. E é o que eu quero saber, porque o fim eu já conheço.

Hinata baixou o olhar, intimidada pela força que o rosto dele irradiava e entregou os pontos.

— Hanabi queria vir... estava com a melhor das intenções. Já havia até começado a arrumar as malas, mas daí, recebeu um telefonema do Senhor Lambert... — ela titubeou.

— E quem é esse tal de senhor Lambert?

— Ele é um produtor de cinema em Hollywood. — Ela ergueu os olhos e encontrou o olhar dele, duro e severo. — Ela o conheceu em uma festa em que vocês tinham ido na semana anterior... Ele ofereceu a ela um pequeno papel num filme que está produzindo! — Hinata engoliu em seco e inclinou-se para frente, tentando demonstrar para Sasuke como essa oportunidade era importante para Hanabi — Você sabe, Hanabi sonha em trabalhar no cinema desde que era criança . Por isso quando lhe fizeram a proposta, era como se para ela um sonho estivesse se transformando em realidade. Se ela tivesse recusado, perderia sua grande chance e talvez nunca mais fosse lembrada e nunca mais surgisse outra proposta.

— Ah, claro, a oportunidade de mostrar a beleza ampliada numa tela de cinema é, sem dúvida, algo muito importante e difícil de ser recusado — disse Sasuke com sarcasmo. — Ainda mais para uma mulher!

Hinata empalideceu, teve a impressão de que aquelas palavras de censura dirigiam-se a ela e não a Hanabi.

— A proposta foi tão inesperada que Hanabi deixou-se levar pelo entusiasmo e, quando o senhor Lambert lhe mostrou o contrato, ela assinou sem nem ter pensado duas vezes.

— E... e só depois é que foi se lembrar de que se comprometera a visitar minha tia, não foi isso?

— Mais ou menos. — O olhar de desdém de Sasuke provocava calafrios em Hinata.— Ela não sabia como fazer para se comunicar com você, para explicar o que acontecera e adiar a visita a Mobile. Também não podia telefonar a Kurenai... e o contrato já estava assinado, obrigando-a a participar do filme, sob pena de multa e processo se não fosse cumprido.

— Foi aí que surgiu a idéia de mandar você no lugar dela, não é?

— Na verdade tudo começou de brincadeira, por acaso. Hanabi comentou que gostaria de ser duas pessoas, assim poderia fazer as duas coisas ao mesmo tempo: vir para Mobile e fazer o filme.

— Está bem, até aí posso entender — disse Sasuke secamente, apagando o cigarro no cinzeiro — mas o que fez com que você concordasse com essa idéia maluca de assumir a identidade de outra pessoa? Será que por acaso você também acalenta desejos secretos de ser atriz e achou que fazer o papel de Hanabi seria uma ótima experiência?

— Não! — negou ela depressa. — Isso nem me passou pela cabeça. O fato é que Hanabi estava legalmente comprometida a fazer o filme e moralmente comprometida a vir para Mobile. Se não cumprisse o primeiro compromisso ia arranjar encrenca com a justiça, para ela e para os pais dela. E foram eles que me criaram desde que meus pais morreram quando eu era pequena ainda... meu tio Hizashi é um homem de negócios muito bem-sucedido e bastante conhecido. Um processo contra ele poderia arruiná-lo, estragar sua reputação... você sabe — explicou ela com toda a franqueza. — Naquele momento em que conversávamos, pareceu-me uma coisa tão inocente... essa história de fingir ser Hanabi, principalmente considerando o mal que causaria a meu tio o fato de Hanabi romper o contrato e vir para cá.

— E eu ia ficar sabendo a verdade quando voltasse ou estavam pensando em termos de "o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente"? — disse ele, entre dentes, perscrutando o rosto expressivo de Hinata, que se manteve em silêncio. — E... já sei, não precisa me dizer. Era de se esperar! — concluiu ele, sarcástico.

— Hanabi não queria que você pensasse mal dela... estava com medo que você a reprovasse... — murmurou Hinata.

— Quer dizer que eu só saberia deste pequeno episódio depois do casamento, não é isso? — As narinas dele se dilataram, os músculos do maxilar se contraíram e era evidente que estava se contendo para não ser violento.

— Isso eu não sei... — mentiu Hinata com voz trêmula.

— E você acha que eu ia achar graça e aceitar essa farsa, hein?

— Não — concordou Hinata cabisbaixa, sentindo-se humilhada. — Você tem todo o direito de ficar bravo. Mas, por favor, — ela fitou-o com olhar súplice, os olhos azuis brilhando — não culpe Hanabi por isso. Procure entender. A participação nesse filme é a realização de um sonho que ela tem desde menina. Era muito importante para ela e seria assim como uma despedida de solteira. Ela não pretendia causar nenhum mal com essa atitude! — Aquela expressão arrogante e austera assustava Hinata. Sentiu que precisava fazer algo para salvar o noivado de Hanabi que, pela cara dele, estava ameaçado. — Olhe, e além do mais, a idéia de vir aqui no lugar de Hanabi foi minha — mentiu ela. — Tenho certeza de que ela jamais pensaria em enganar você desse jeito. Eu a convenci de que seria uma boa solução e daria certo!

Sasuke ouviu aquela confissão em silêncio, depois fez sinal para que o garçom trouxesse a conta, pagou e ergueu-se da cadeira. Hinata observava, calada. E agora? O que aconteceria? Sem dúvida ele não iria deixar tudo por isso mesmo, sem uma resposta, sem uma atitude de punição. Será que ele não ia dizer o que pretendia fazer?

Aquela hora quase todas as mesas já estavam ocupadas por homens e mulheres elegantes e Hinata notou como todos olhavam discretamente à medida que Sasuke passava. Aliás, ele era mesmo de chamar a atenção em qualquer lugar. Só que ela não percebia que os dois formavam um belo par.

Chegaram ao carro e ele ainda continuava em silêncio. Hinata já estava com vontade de gritar. Ele estava fazendo de propósito, tal como fizera antes, demorando para ouvir a explicação. Provavelmente ele gostava de torturá-la, de vê-la sofrer, pensou com raiva, lançando-lhe um olhar de revolta.

A cidade foi ficando para trás e Hinata desconfiou que não estavam indo para casa de Kurenai, mas não quis perguntar nada. O que ele estaria fazendo? Será que ele sabia quanto a estava intimidando com aquela atitude? Ela estava tão absorta em suas preocupações e pensamentos que nem percebeu como ele estava correndo. Só quando ele diminuiu a marcha e ela ouviu o ruído de cascalho sob as rodas é que voltou à realidade.

Ele parou o carro e desligou o motor. Hinata, então, olhou ao redor. procurando saber onde estava. Estavam parados no acostamento de uma pequena estrada rural, escura e cheia de pinheiros, sem o menor sinal de casas. Diante do carro estendiam-se as águas brilhantes da baía de Mobile, refletindo a lua cheia. Lá ao longe, do outro lado, as luzes da cidade pareciam um colar iluminado. Sasuke acendeu um cigarro e a chama iluminou por um breve instante aquele rosto severo e arrogante.

Hinata engoliu em seco, louca para perguntar o que estavam fazendo ali, parados naquele lugar escuro, mas conteve-se com muito esforço. Aos poucos a luz do luar foi iluminando o interior do carro. Num gesto nervoso ela empurrou os cabelos para trás das orelhas e virou-se para fitá-lo, enfrentando o olhar dele corajosamente.

— Bem, agora que se meteu nessa situação, pode me dizer como é que pretende sair dela? — perguntou Sasuke com um risinho sarcástico.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas bem feitas, um tanto admirada. Então seria ela própria quem escolheria seu castigo? Todavia, seu senso de responsabilidade e a sensação de culpa não permitiriam que ela saísse impune.

— Só há duas alternativas, na verdade — retrucou ela, esforçando-se para que a voz não saísse trêmula. — Ou eu arrumo minhas malas hoje mesmo e parto amanhã bem cedo como Hanabi; ou então vou falar com sua tia, explico quem sou realmente e como é que vim parar aqui.

— E assim destrói todas as ilusões tão preciosas para ela e deixa-a desarvorada, não é mesmo? — acrescentou ele com secura.

Ela baixou a cabeça e os cabelos caíram como uma cortina de seda sobre seu rosto.

— É... eu sei — murmurou. A última coisa que desejaria era magoar aquela mulher que a acolhera com tanta simpatia e amabilidade e por quem já sentia uma grande afeição. — Acho que o mais lógico e razoável é eu partir amanhã cedo mesmo.

— E seria a solução mais fácil para você também — disse ele, sarcástico. — Mas o que acontecerá quando Kurenai afinal encontrar-se com a verdadeira Hanabi?

— Ela não se encontrará... quero dizer, Hanabi disse... — Hinata titubeou, gaguejou e continuou — ela disse que você quase nunca visita Kurenai, portanto as chances de você trazer Hanabi para cá são mínimas...

— De onde será que ela foi tirar essa idéia?! — comentou ele com indiferença e reclinou-se com indolência no encosto do banco.

— E não é verdade? — disse Hinata baixinho. — Kurenai falou-me também que quase não vê você.

— Isso é modo dela falar. É porque gostaria que eu viesse toda semana e ainda acharia pouco. — Ele perscrutou o rosto aflito de Hinata. — E, então, o que você propõe agora? Que eu corte as relações com minha tia e não venha mais visitá-la só para proteger você?

Hinata suspirou fundo.

— Não, é claro que você não pode fazer isso! Eu... eu acho que é melhor eu contar tudo a ela, mesmo. Só espero que ela não fique contra Hanabi antes de conhecê-la.

— E todas as pessoas que foram envolvidas devem perdoar e esquecer o episódio, não é isso o que você acha? — O olhar dele era de desdém.

— Você tem alguma outra sugestão? — perguntou Hinata, ríspida, cansada daquela brincadeira de gato e rato a que ele a estava submetendo. Se ele quisesse puni-la, que o fizesse de uma vez e não ficasse assim, divertindo-se indefinidamente com seu constrangimento e aflição!

Ele deu um meio sorriso.

— Tenho sim — disse ele. — Você pode ficar aqui como minha noiva e nós dois esqueceremos que existe uma Hanabi.

— Você não pode estar falando sério! — Hinata olhou-o incrédula, enquanto ele calmamente soltava uma baforada de fumaça. — Não vai dizer que vai romper o noivado com Hanabi só por causa dessa minha invenção estúpida de fingir ser sua noiva! Não, você não pode fazer isso!

— Para mim — disse ele com frieza — nosso noivado foi rompido no exato momento em que ela tirou o anel que dei a ela e colocou-o em seu dedo.

Era como se o anel lhe queimasse o dedo, agora. Tentou tirá-lo, mas estava difícil, porque ficara bem justo. Antes que conseguisse tirá-lo, sua tentativa foi interrompida pela mão dele, que agarrou com força seu pulso direito.

— Não, não!— protestava Hinata com veemência, lutando para libertar-se dele. — Não posso deixar que você se vingue em Hanabi. Ela ama você! Ela não fala em outra coisa que não seja o casamento de vocês e o quanto isso é importante para ela! Não, não faça isso! Foi tudo idéia minha! — dizia ela desesperada, assumindo toda a culpa sozinha para salvar o noivado da prima. — Ela não teria pensado numa coisa dessas. Fui eu que inventei tudo e ainda custei para convencê-la! Ela disse até que ia desistir de fazer o filme se isso fosse atrapalhar o noivado de vocês! Vocês se amam, estão fazendo planos para casar. Não... não posso deixar que você magoe Hanabi por causa de uma idéia idiota que tive!

— E comovente o modo como você defende sua prima— disse Sasuke cinicamente, sem largar o pulso dela. O rosto dele estava bem perto. — Mas acho que você não conhece bem sua prima, como também não me conhece.

— O que quer dizer com isso?— hesitante, Hinata olhou-o bem dentro dos olhos.

— Hanabi não me ama nem eu a amo.— Os olhos negros dele brilharam e uma expressão divertida passou por seu rosto ao constatar que Hinata estava atônita e perplexa. — Nossa união era apenas um acordo que satisfazia interesses mútuos. Eu queria uma esposa que fosse bem educada e atraente e que não exigisse muito minha atenção. Hanabi queria um marido rico que lhe comprasse jóias e roupas caras e que a introduzisse na elite da sociedade.

— Como é que você pode dizer uma coisa dessas!— murmurou Hinata, escandalizada. — Você acredita mesmo nisso? Então você não sabe o que Hanabi sente por você. Não é assim que ela fala...

— Tenho certeza de que não passa de representação para que você pense que ela me ama de verdade. Afinal, ela quer manter uma imagem. — A resposta parecia cínica e fria e despertou em Hinata uma certa dúvida. — Hanabi só ama a si própria!

Hinata conhecia muito bem Hanabi para saber que Sasuke poderia estar falando a verdade. A prima muitas vezes era calculista e insensível e totalmente egoísta quando se tratava de conseguir algo que desejava.

— Então não estou entendendo — murmurou Hinata, baixando o olhar para a mão dele, que ainda segurava seu pulso. — Se você não gosta dela mesmo, então não faz diferença nenhuma que sua tia goste ou não dela.

— Kurenai é terrivelmente romântica — disse ele em voz baixa. — Ela não entenderia por que Hanabi deixou você passar por minha noiva.

— Então, em outras palavras, você quer continuar a farsa também? Vamos todos continuar a fingir, é isso? — disse Hinata ríspida, com raiva dele por ser tão frio e desumano. Para ela o casamento era uma coisa sagrada, era algo sério e profundo e não um simples acordo para satisfazer interesses físicos e materiais, como era para Sasuke e Hanabi.

— Não quero magoar minha tia sem necessidade — corrigiu ele com frieza.

— E que bela solução você propõe para evitar isso! Vai me adotar como sua noiva para iludi-la ainda mais. Mas, e daí? Como acha que ela vai reagir depois, assim que sairmos daqui e nosso noivado terminar? Você só vai adiar a decepção dela!

— E quem disse que precisa terminar? — Ele segurou o rosto dela e fitou os olhos cor de opala que brilhavam mais ainda no calor daquela discussão, deixando-a bela. — Você é uma garota atraente... e é órfã. — A palavra feriu-a como uma punhalada, fazendo-a lembrar de sua infância solitária e triste.— Sem dúvida a segurança que um marido rico pode lhe oferecer não é algo para se jogar fora. é?

— O dinheiro não é a coisa mais importante do mundo para mim — declarou Hinata, cheia de orgulho. — Quando eu me casar, terá de ser com um homem que eu ame e que também me ame. Será um homem meigo, carinhoso e gentil.

Ele sorriu, mas ela teve a impressão de que o olhar dele era de desprezo por sua atitude romântica.

— Você fala como se já tivesse alguém. Não posso acreditar que o amor de sua vida esteja em casa esperando enquanto você fica aqui fingindo ser noiva de outro homem. Ou será que é alguém que você conheceu recentemente?... Não será Naruto?

— Naruto realmente tem todas essas qualidades que eu mencionei — disse ela em tom de desafio, sem dizer se estava ou não apaixonada por ele.

— Você está apaixonada por ele?— perguntou Sasuke.

— Na verdade, acho que ainda não houve tempo para isso. Nosso relacionamento é muito recente.

— E você acha que o amor tem que ser algo fulminante como um raio, não é?— disse ele, zombando do romantismo dela. Depois, sutilmente mudou o modo de olhá-la, envolvendo-a num olhar quente e viril. — Você já foi alguma vez acariciada por um homem? — Ela corou e ele riu baixinho. — E óbvio que não. Tal como eu pensei.

O olhar com que ele a fitou fez o sangue ferver nas veias de Hinata. Sasuke tocou de leve o rosto dela, percorrendo-o com a ponta dos dedos e acariciou os lábios sensuais e bem feitos, acordando nela uma estranha sensação.

— Gostaria de saber como você seria fazendo amor comigo.

— Pare com isso! — disse Hinata, brava, empurrando a mão dele.

Lembrou-se do beijo que ele lhe dera à beira da piscina e um arrepio percorreu sua espinha. Sem dúvida ele sabia como despertar o desejo de uma mulher. Naquele momento tudo o que sentia era a forte atração que ele exercia sobre ela.

— Você não achou meu beijo de hoje à tarde desagradável... — lembrou Sasuke com um brilho malicioso no olhar.

— Você me pegou de surpresa naquela hora... estava desprevenida... — justificou-se ela, tentando não demonstrar quanto a proximidade dele a perturbava.

— E agora? — Os lábios dele se aproximaram devagarinho.

— E agora eu não quero que toque em mim — respondeu ela depressa.

Imediatamente ele largou o pulso dela e reclinou-se no encosto de seu banco de novo, rindo baixinho.

— Não precisa se preocupar — disse, ainda rindo. — Não faz meu gênero seduzir jovens garotas inexperientes num banco de carro. Estou acostumado com ambientes mais propícios e mulheres mais experientes.

Hinata enrubesceu, constrangida e sem jeito.

— Ah, odeio você! — disse ela, afinal, com voz trêmula de raiva e humilhação. — Você é pretensioso e arrogante. Sorte de Hanabi que vai se livrar de você enquanto é tempo!

— E, mas você não terá essa sorte — disse ele, já em outro tom. — Lembre-se de que é minha noiva.

— Nunca vou me casar com você!— disse ela com veemência — e você não pode me obrigar.

— Não tenha tanta certeza assim! — disse ele com certo orgulho. — Mas, por enquanto, quero que diga que concorda com nosso noivado.

— E por que deveria? — perguntou Hinata, jogando os cabelos para trás num gesto petulante.

— Você já esqueceu de Kurenai?

Ela pestanejou, hesitante. Havia esquecido do resto do mundo, ali, naqueles momentos ao lado de Sasuke. Não queria que Kurenai se decepcionasse, mas também concordar em ser a noiva dele era um preço muito alto, mesmo em consideração a Kurenai, de quem gostava tanto.

— Qual é a diferença? — disse ele — afinal ela já pensa que você é minha noiva, graças à farsa que você mesma inventou.

— Eu não vou me casar com você — disse ela baixo, mas com determinação.

Sasuke sorriu.

— Cada coisa a seu tempo. Pensaremos nisso quando chegar a hora.

Hinata examinou furtivamente o perfil dele. Sasuke ligou o motor e ela endireitou-se no banco. Sentia-se derrotada. Ele a vencera, impedindo-a de contar toda a verdade a Kurenai.


	6. Chapter 6

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! VI

Hinata passou uma noite inquieta e agitada. Mal conseguiu dormir, pensando naquela situação toda. Agora ela era noiva de Sasuke. Como terminaria esse noivado? O que faria com a amizade que tinha com Kurenai? Pela manhã, demorou o mais que pôde para sair do quarto, mas afinal acabou descendo. Sasuke estava perto da porta da frente, com uma maleta na mão, falando com Kurenai. Quando Hinata se aproximou. Kurenai disse em tom jovial:

— Estava tentando convencer Sasuke a esperar mais uns minutos. Você sempre acorda cedo! Ainda bem que chegou.

Hinata não tinha coragem de encarar Sasuke, não queria que ele visse as olheiras em seu rosto, sinal da noite mal dormida por causa dele.

— Pelo menos chegou a tempo para se despedir de mim — disse ele sarcástico quando ela parou perto de Kurenai.

— Despedir? — Ela franziu a testa, incrédula, e sem querer olhou para ele.

— É — Kurenai fez uma pequena careta de desagrado. — Ele mal chega e já vai embora de novo. Sempre ocupado. Ah, essas viagens de negócios!

— Tenho que pegar um avião agora — disse Sasuke para Hinata. — Não quer me acompanhar até o carro?

— Boa viagem — disse Kurenai, apertando a mão do sobrinho, depois afastou-se discretamente para deixar Sasuke e Hinata a sós.

Ele sorriu, percebendo que Hinata estava desconcertada. Abriu a porta, esperou que ela passasse e colocou de teve a mão em sua cintura, conduzindo-a até o carro branco.

— Você não está curiosa para saber aonde vou?

— Não — um brilho de rebeldia passou por seu olhar. — Só quero saber quanto tempo você vai ficar longe.

— Não seja agressiva, Hinata, meu amor — o músculo da face dele se contraiu. — Sei que você está louca para me ver pelas costas, mas lembre-se de que foi você mesma quem criou esta situação e não eu.

— Mas você não perdeu tempo em se aproveitar da situação, não é? — acusou ela.

— Você me censura por querer proteger minha família? Foi justamente o que você alegou estar fazendo com a sua!

— Aleguei não, eu estava protegendo, mesmo.

— E melhor eu avisá-la para que não se deixe levar por nenhum impulso quixotesco de contar a verdade a Kurenai ou de tentar fugir. E. J. está a par da situação — disse-lhe Sasuke friamente — e eu dei ordens rigorosas a ele para fazer o que for necessário para impedir qualquer atitude sua no sentido de alterar as coisas.

Hinata admitiu intimamente que tais pensamentos já haviam passado por sua cabeça, mas não ia dizer isso a Sasuke.

— Você não confia em mim?

— Não confio em mulher nenhuma e muito menos em você.

— Também não confio em você.

Os olhos escuros dele brilharam e os lábios se entreabriram num sorriso zombeteiro.

— Estranho você dizer isso agora — disse ele — quando há apenas alguns dias lembro-me bem de ter ouvido você me dizer ao telefone quanto me amava e como estava sentindo minha falta!

Hinata enrubesceu na hora.

— Você sabe muito bem por que eu disse isso.

— Mas devo admitir que foi muito convincente — continuou ele em tom de provocação.— Acho que você é uma atriz muito melhor que Hanabi.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

— Você percebeu que eu não era Hanabi naquela noite?

— Não. Você imitou direitinho Hanabi. O que me deixou desconfiado foi o fato de Kurenai ter demonstrado tanta afeição e simpatia por Hanabi. Eu não esperava que isso acontecesse, aliás tinha quase certeza de que iria acontecer justamente o contrário. Só que não me passou pela cabeça que alguém pudesse estar no lugar de sua prima, fingindo ser ela. Está contente com a resposta? — Hinata ficou em silêncio enquanto ele jogava a maleta no banco da frente ao lado do volante. Depois ele se virou para Hinata de novo. — Kurenai está nos olhando da janela. Está na hora de você mostrar mais uma vez sua habilidade de atriz e dar-me um apaixonado beijo de despedida.

— Não vou beijar você coisa nenhuma!

Com rapidez e delicadeza, Sasuke segurou-a pelo queixo e ergueu o rosto dela para receber seu beijo. O toque daqueles lábios sem querer provocou nela uma resposta e, por um breve instante, ela se entregou ao ardor que a arrebatou. Quando ele se afastou havia um brilho zombeteiro em seus olhos escuros ao fitarem os dela, que pareciam cintilar. Ela ergueu a mão e fez menção de passá-la sobre os lábios, como se quisesse apagar a marca daquele beijo, mas ele interrompeu o gesto segurando a mão dela.

— Eu não faria isso, se fosse você — aconselhou com um olhar malicioso, como se brincasse com a indignação dela. — Se limpar esse beijo serei obrigado a dar outro... a não ser que seja isso o que você está querendo.

Só então ele largou o rosto dela, olhando-a com desafio. Hinata cerrou os punhos e soltou os braços ao longo do corpo numa atitude de desalento e frustração.

Sasuke sorriu, complacente.

— Ah, agora sim está sendo sensata! Continue assim até eu voltar.

— Quanto tempo vai ficar fora? — perguntou ela entredentes.

Ele semicerrou os olhos e contemplou-a por instantes.

— Ah, ah... uma noivinha apaixonada deveria perguntar quando eu vou voltar — disse, balançando a cabeça.

— Quanto tempo vai ficar fora? — repetiu ela, erguendo a cabeça numa pose de desafio.

— Vejo você amanhã.

Com essas palavras ele entrou no carro e partiu. Ela ficou lá parada, como se estivesse grudada no chão, vendo-o sumir, sabendo que deveria estar parecendo a própria imagem da noiva apaixonada saboreando os últimos instantes que passara com o bem-amado. Mas o que a consumia naquele momento era uma raiva feroz. Ela, que sempre fora de natureza plácida e calma, estava passando por uma enorme transformação, instigada pela personalidade forte e enérgica de Sasuke. Ela havia jurado, na noite anterior, manter-se indiferente a ele, a suas indiretas e provocações. Entretanto cada vez que ficava perto dele sentia o sangue ferver nas veias. Mas recusava-se a admitir que toda aquela perturbação fosse outra coisa a não ser raiva e antipatia por Sasuke.

Ainda estava parada no mesmo lugar, olhando o vazio, e tão absorta em seus pensamentos que nem ouviu o barulho do juiz aproximando-se a cavalo. A voz grave do juiz trouxe-a de volta à realidade.

— Mas que tristeza é essa, Hinata?

Ela se virou para ele num sobressalto, vendo que e!e trazia uns cavalos já selados.

Ele notou a preocupação em seu rosto.

— Não me diga que Sasuke já deixou você de novo?!

— Pois é... uma viagem de negócios — Hinata suspirou.

Nesse momento Kurenai surgiu, acompanhada do secretário de Sasuke, que seria o "cão de guarda" de Hinata.

— E quando ele vai voltar? — perguntou ele, antes de saudar com um sorriso de alegria a bela mulher de cabelos prateados que caminhava na direção deles.

— Amanhã.

— Então não há necessidade de cancelarmos nossos planos para hoje à noite, não é, Kurenai? — disse o juiz.

— É, acho que não — respondeu ela.

Hinata observou furtivamente o olhar de interrogação de E. J. Denton.

— Que planos são esses? — perguntou o fiel empregado de Sasuke.

— Nós quatro íamos jantar juntos e depois Naruto ia levar Hinata a um desfile carnavalesco — explicou o juiz. — Quando Sasuke chegou ontem pensamos em cancelar os planos, mas agora não será mais necessário, já que ele viajou de novo.

Denton ficou hesitante, sem saber o que falar, e Hinata mais do que depressa endossou as palavras do juiz.

— É claro que não há necessidade de mudarmos os planos! Naruto me falou tanto desses desfiles que estou louca para conhecer e depois sabe-se lá quando vou ter outra oportunidade de voltar aqui no Carnaval. Tenho certeza de que Sasuke não iria fazer nenhuma objeção!

Hinata olhou para Denton com um lampejo de revolta no olhar. Ele que se atrevesse a estragar o programa!

— Você pode nos acompanhar se quiser, será bem-vindo — convidou Kurenai.

Denton olhou de relance para Hinata, percebendo que ela sabia que ele estava lá para fiscalizá-la.

— Não, obrigado — recusou educadamente. — Tenho que pôr em dia uma papelada que Sasuke deixou aqui e vou aproveitar hoje à noite para fazer isso. Vão vocês e divirtam-se.

— Bem, agora que já está tudo combinado, podemos sair para nosso passeio matinal a cavalo? Vocês estão prontas? — O olhar do juiz fixava-se com devoção no rosto sorridente de Kurenai.

— Hinata ainda não tomou café... — hesitou Kurenai.

— Podemos cavalgar até minha casa e lá Hinata pode comer algo.

— Ah, que idéia maravilhosa! — disse Hinata rindo, pensando em como o pobre Denton poderia vigiá-la a distância.

Mas ele não estava preocupado com isso. Ergueu a mão e acenou em despedida.

— Divirtam-se — disse e entrou em casa.

Ele devia saber muito bem que a simples ameaça de Sasuke era suficiente para manter Hinata na linha, e ela não pôde deixar de admitir que Denton tinha razão.

O dia passou depressa, depressa até demais na opinião de Hinata, que se sentia como um passarinho fora da gaiola. Sabia que precisava saborear bem cada instante de liberdade antes que seu dono a trancasse de novo na gaiola. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Sasuke. Algo em seu íntimo lhe dizia que ele não ia gostar quando soubesse que ela saíra sozinha com Naruto, mas isso em vez de amedrontá-la despertava nela um sentimento de vingança e provocação.

O espírito carnavalesco contagiava-a e ela, que já estava alegre, sentia-se quase eufórica. A cantoria, as risadas da multidão reunida para ver o desfile contribuíam para desinibir Hinata a ponto de fazê-la cantar junto. Algumas pessoas estavam fantasiadas, outras com roupas esportivas e algumas, como Hinata e Naruto, vestiam-se com mais rigor. Havia de tudo e ninguém se importava com nada, a alegria era a mesma. Hinata cantava como todos, sem pensar no vestido caro que usava, de seda branca estampada com grandes flores pretas, que lhe deixava os ombros nus.

Naquele momento, passava um carro alegórico com um dragão todo iluminado, cercado de homens com fantasias e máscaras orientais que jogavam doces, brinquedos e bijuterias para a multidão. Hinata e Naruto, como todos, aplaudiam, gritavam e estendiam as mãos para pegar as prendas que eram jogadas.

Jovens e velhos riam e corriam de cá para lá, pulando e disputando alegremente as prendas como se fossem jóias caras. Havia uma euforia geral e toda a cidade parecia ter enlouquecido. Era a terça-feira gorda e todos pareciam querer se expandir ao máximo antes da quarta-feira de cinzas e da quaresma.

— Ah, Naruto, é muito mais divertido assim do que olhar o desfile de longe!— exclamou Hinata, erguendo para ele um rosto cheio de animação, os olhos brilhando.

— Desde os tempos de garoto que não me divirto tanto quanto hoje! — retrucou Naruto, rindo.

— E eu nunca me diverti assim em toda a minha vida!— disse Hinata, cheia de empolgação.— Estou com vontade de soltar o cabelo e fazer loucuras.

— Seu cabelo já está solto — disse ele, segurando uma mecha daquele cabelo negro e sedoso. — E eu também estou com vontade de fazer loucuras... você está me deixando maluco... estou com vontade de abraçá-la e apertá-la em meus braços. Ah, Hinata, onde é que você esteve esse tempo todo? Por que não apareceu antes em minha vida?

O brilho ardente daqueles olhos azuis trouxe Hinata de volta à sobriedade. Ela parou de rir e ficou olhando para ele, sem saber o que dizer, mas não pôde deixar de pensar como seria o beijo dele. Será que ele era meigo e suave como ela sempre imaginara que um homem devia ser com uma mulher, ou será que era sensual e impetuoso como Sasuke? Naruto leu em seus olhos, que brilhavam convidativamente, e a mão que segurava a mecha de cabelo escorregou para o ombro dela.

Nesse momento surgiu outro carro alegórico e o movimento da multidão ao redor deles separou-os. Hinata ficou sem saber a resposta, o encanto daquele instante tinha sido quebrado e ela voltou a prestar atenção no desfile, rindo. Naruto percebeu a mudança e lamentou aquele beijo perdido, mas voltou depressa a participar da alegria geral, rindo despreocupadamente.

Depois da passagem daquele grupo, as pessoas se acalmaram um pouco, na expectativa do próximo. Hinata, de repente, sentiu uma força estranha que a compelia a olhar para trás e, sem resistir, virou a cabeça.

Lá estava Sasuke, encostado em uma árvore, olhando fixo para ela. Assim que captou o olhar dela, ele se endireitou e aproximou-se, abrindo caminho entre as pessoas com seu corpo alto e forte. Ainda estava de terno escuro, o mesmo com que saíra de manhã para viajar, só que tirara a gravata e abrira o colarinho.

— Sasuke! Puxa, não pensávamos que você fosse voltar hoje à noite! — exclamou Naruto.

Hinata perdeu a fala. Olhava quase hipnotizada a expressão enigmática no rosto de Sasuke.

— É o que estou vendo — disse ele com voz suave, sem desviar o olhar de Hinata.

Naruto olhou hesitante de um para outro e, apesar do jeito divertido com que Sasuke falou, sentiu-se imediatamente excluído, como se fosse um intruso vendo o casal se olhar com tanta intensidade.

— Espero que não se importe de eu ter trazido Hinata para ver o desfile — disse ele em tom de desculpa — ela nunca tinha visto uma festa de Carnaval antes.

— E você parece estar gostando e se divertindo bastante, Hinata — comentou Sasuke.

— Eu estava... quer dizer, estou — corrigiu ela depressa, provocando um sorriso cínico em Sasuke.

— Que pena que eu cheguei para estragar sua diversão — brincou ele, com ar irônico. — Pensei que minha noiva estivesse chorando de saudades minhas.

— Naruto e eu somos amigos... não vejo nada demais em me distrair com um amigo! — disse ela depressa, antes que Sasuke insinuasse qualquer coisa.

— Nesse caso — disse Sasuke, olhando pela primeira vez para Naruto, que estava bastante constrangido — você não pode fazer nenhuma objeção se eu levar Hinata para casa, não é?

— É claro que não — respondeu Naruto com desalento, sabendo, tal como Hinata, que nada poderia fazer para impedi-lo.

Hinata notou preocupada o olhar de tristeza e desapontamento de Naruto e disse, num impulso de momento:

— Você vem conosco?

— Com licença — disse Sasuke, dispensando a companhia do outro com um olhar expressivo. Depois colocou a mão no ombro de Hinata, conduzindo-a por entre a multidão. — Tive de parar o carro um pouco longe daqui por causa do desfile, espero que você não se importe de ter que andar até lá.

Assim que saíram do meio do agrupamento, Sasuke tirou a mão do ombro de Hinata e os dois foram caminhando por uma rua toda arborizada.

— Aposto como Denton avisou você que nós saímos — disse ela meio ríspida, nervosa como sempre com a presença de Sasuke.

— Denton achou que iriam sair todos juntos, e ficou meio preocupado quando viu o juiz e Kurenai chegarem em casa sem você e Naruto — disse ele, lançando um olhar para o rosto petulante de Hinata. — O pobre homem ficou pensando que você fosse aproveitar para fugir e resolveu me avisar.

— Foi por isso que você foi nos procurar? Como conseguiu nos encontrar no meio de toda aquela gente?

— Ora, eu nasci aqui, estou acostumado com o Carnaval e sei bem quais são os melhores lugares para se ver o desfile. Sabia exatamente onde Naruto poderia ter levado você — ele encolheu os ombros. — Depois, para localizá-la na multidão também não foi difícil. Você não é do tipo que pode passar despercebido para um homem.

— Verdade? — retrucou ela, incrédula. — E como é que em Los Angeles você nem notava minha existência?

— Não tenho tanta culpa assim de não ter me interessado em aprofundar nosso relacionamento naquela ocasião... Afinal, depois daquele nosso primeiro encontro em que você apareceu com todo aquele creme no rosto, uma toalha na cabeça e um roupão vermelho, largo e desengonçado... — Sasuke riu. — A única coisa que deu para ver, e que valeu a pena, foram seus olhos. Na segunda vez que nos encontramos você estava mais apresentável, mas parecia agir como se fosse invisível, fazendo questão de não ser notada. — Ele a contemplou e Hinata enrubesceu, — Por que agia assim?

— Eu não gostava muito de você — disse ela, surpresa em saber que ele a havia notado antes.

— E agora gosta menos ainda.

— É verdade — respondeu ela, esperando que ele se revoltasse com sua franqueza.

— Sinceridade é bom, Hinata, mas não precisa exagerar — disse ele apenas. — Agora vou lhe dar um conselho: Tome cuidado, acho que está brincando com fogo provocando Naruto dessa maneira.

— Não sei do que você está falando — retrucou ela, enrubescendo ao imaginar quanto tempo Sasuke ficara observando de longe.

— Conheço bem aquele jeito de olhar. Sei que uma mulher quando olha assim para um homem está querendo ser beijada. E acho melhor que você não resolva experimentar. — A última frase foi dita com mais firmeza, contendo um certo tom de ameaça.

Aquela atitude ditatorial deixou-a irritada. Ela ergueu a cabeça e encarou-o com ousadia.

— Você não é meu dono.

Ele agarrou o pulso dela e ergueu a mão onde estava o anel de noivado, até que a opala e as ametistas brilharam na luz.

— Por enquanto sou, sim.

— Você me chantageou para que eu usasse este anel! — a voz dela tremia de raiva.— É apenas um acordo, o anel não significa nada para mim! Vale menos do que para Hanabi!

— Eu já a avisei para não me provocar — disse Sasuke entre dentes, prendendo os braços dela para trás, de modo que o corpo de Hinata encostou no seu. — Por que faz assim? Por acaso pretende deixar-me com raiva para que a mande embora? Ou será que é outra coisa que você está querendo?

— Solte-me!

Sasuke apertou-a com mais força ainda, obrigando-a a erguer a cabeça.

Quando ela ia pedir novamente que a soltasse ele se apossou de seus lábios, calando-a com um beijo ardente e sensual. Hinata tentou se libertar mas ele a imobilizou, pressionando-a mais contra seu corpo, de tal modo que ela sentia o coração dele bater contra seus seios. Foi um momento de loucura e aquele beijo apagou o resto do mundo para ela. Hinata parou de resistir e entreabriu os lábios, correspondendo com o mesmo ardor.

O contato daquele corpo viril ia deixando a cabeça de Hinata leve, fazendo-a perder o senso de realidade. Agia como num sonho. Teve uma vaga noção de que ele largara seus braços e deslizava as mãos acariciando suas costas e ancas. Seu corpo se abrasava numa sensação toda nova, num estranho desejo de fundir-se com o dele. Sem perceber ela o abraçou, numa entrega total. Só então Sasuke a soltou, afastando-a um pouco para olhá-la com uma expressão de triunfo.

Hinata, ainda atordoada, continuou abraçada a ele com os lábios entreabertos, desejando ser arrebatada de novo por aquela sensação maravilhosa. Ela jamais sentira tanta atração por ninguém, nem experimentara a delícia de se sentir mulher nos braços de um homem. E ele a olhava detalhadamente.

— Hum... você é uma loucura — murmurou Sasuke com voz aveludada. — Agora entendo por que Naruto está tão enfeitiçado, apesar desses seus olhos inocentes. Só que eu não me deixo enganar assim tão fácil. Pena para você, não é?

— O que quer dizer com isso? — disse ela ainda meio ofegante, sem querer aceitar a frieza que ele começava a assumir.

— Primeiro você me encarou com esses seus enormes olhos perolados, cheios de inocência, apelando para minha compreensão, depois demonstrou raiva e rebeldia para que eu admirasse sua coragem, em seguida, como nada disso funcionou, você se tornou submissa e ardente. Agora o que vai tentar para conseguir o que quer de mim? Lágrimas? — Sasuke riu. — Esses truques femininos não funcionam comigo, Hinata. Há muito tempo aprendi a me defender deles. Comigo não pode fazer o que faz com Naruto. E não adianta tentar mais nada porque não vou deixá-la ir embora. Vamos continuar fingindo que estamos noivos. Afinal, foi você, com sua farsa, que nos levou a isso.

Ela conteve as lágrimas, sabendo que ele jamais acreditaria que elas tinham sido provocadas por aquela acusação tão feroz e injusta. Tinha esquecido que Sasuke estava acostumado a ver mulheres se entregarem a ele e depois descartar-se delas sem o menor escrúpulo, e se deixara levar pelo que sentira no momento, sem raciocinar. Para Hinata fora uma emoção forte e nova, como se um vulcão tivesse sido ativado dentro dela. Teve vontade de fazer amor com ele.

— Você me forçou a beijá-lo! Eu nunca o seduzi nem o provoquei para que me beijasse! — disse, chocada. — Como ousa me acusar assim?

— Você ainda vai ver que eu sou muito ousado mesmo — ele ria, zombando da indignação dela. — Agora uma coisa ficou estabelecida: você realmente me pertence.

— De jeito nenhum! — negou ela com veemência antes que seu coração traiçoeiro lhe dissesse o contrário.

Sasuke ignorou a resposta, colocando a mão nas costas dela. A certeza com que ele falara provinha do fato dela haver correspondido com ardor às suas carícias. Para Hinata, entretanto, as coisas tinham piorado bastante: era terrível descobrir que não era tão indiferente a ele quanto pensara. Ele a atraía como um ímã, obrigava seus sentidos a estarem sempre cientes da virilidade dele e forçava-a a admitir os desejos da carne, apesar de tratá-la com desdém e arrogância.

Tremia com a proximidade de Sasuke, embora sua mente quisesse repeli-lo. Antes de ligar o motor ele virou-se para ela e largou em seu colo um objeto brilhante.

— Acrescente isso às emoções que colheu esta noite — disse ele.

Apesar da pouca iluminação, Hinata reconheceu logo a pulseira de rubis e diamantes que tinha sido o primeiro presente que Sasuke dera a Hanabi. Virou-se para ele, na mesma hora, com uma expressão atônita. Ele estava de perfil para ela, olhando fixo para frente.

— Onde arranjou isto? — sussurrou ela.

— Hanabi jogou em cima de mim num momento de raiva.

— Hanabi?

— Tenho certeza de que já deve ter-se arrependido. Afinal, é uma pulseira cara.

— Quando você viu Hanabi?— Sem querer ficou em suspense, esperando a resposta.

— Hoje. Ela ficou quase tão desconcertada quanto você quando me viu, só que se recuperou mais depressa. — Ele olhou Hinata de relance, com um riso cínico, antes de se concentrar de novo na estrada.

— Pensei que você tivesse viajado a negócios.

— Os negócios eram secundários, o principal objetivo da viagem era encontrar Hanabi.

— Ela ficou muito chateada? — perguntou Hinata, imaginando a cara da prima ao saber que a farsa fora descoberta.

— No começo ela se mostrou arrependida e quase humilde... até que entendeu que não haveria reconciliação, que nosso relacionamento estava definitivamente terminado. De qualquer modo, parece que a carreira dela como atriz está em primeiro lugar agora. Mas, mesmo assim, ficou furiosa quando soube que eu fiquei noivo de você.

— Por que você foi dizer uma coisa dessas para ela?

— Porque é verdade. Acho que deveria contar a ela, ora.

— É um acordo só entre nós dois, por causa da sua tia, e não um noivado no verdadeiro sentido da palavra — disse Hinata.

— Isso é o que você insiste em dizer. Será que é porque se sente culpada de ter me afastado de Hanabi? Mas, conforme sua prima me falou hoje, você está acostumada a ficar com as coisas que ela não quer mais. Será que um noivo de segunda mão é muito diferente de um vestido?— A piadinha cruel feriu seu orgulho.

— Que eu saiba, não tenho noivo nenhum, nem de primeira nem de segunda mão!— retrucou Hinata com frieza.

— Não tente me dispensar assim. Você me pertence por enquanto.

Ela apertou nas mãos a jóia fria.

— Por que me deu essa pulseira?

— Não me diga que está preocupada. As mulheres adoram ver os homens gastarem dinheiro com elas! — disse ele com cinismo.

— Sem dúvida isso deve ser muito natural entre o tipo de mulheres com que você está acostumado a lidar! — retrucou ela em tom cáustico, querendo revidar o sarcasmo. — Além disso, elas devem saber que presentes caros é tudo o que você pode dar, pois um homem sem coração não é capaz de amar.

— Ah, essa sua maldita insolência! — grunhiu Sasuke, dilatando as narinas. O trânsito estava movimentado e ele não podia desviar a atenção. — Ninguém fala comigo desse jeito!

— Então já é hora de alguém começar — retrucou ela e acomodou-se melhor no banco do carro.

Ele agarrou o pulso dela e puxou-a para perto de si, sem desviar os olhos da estrada.

— Por que você insiste em provocar minha raiva? Será que é tão insegura assim da sua capacidade de provocar o desejo de um homem que prefere deixá-lo furioso a deixá-lo indiferente?

— Não, não é nada disso! — disse ela com voz áspera, tentando libertar o pulso que ele aprisionava entre os dedos.

Sasuke olhou-a de relance.

— Você tem medo de mim, não é isso? Fica aí toda arrepiada e assustada como uma gatinha indefesa.

— É... é isso sim — concordou ela, para encerrar logo aquela conversa, sabendo que havia um fundo de verdade naquela afirmação.

Ele largou a mão dela e Hinata ajeitou-se de novo no banco macio, esfregando o pulso no lugar que ele apertara. O silêncio da noite era bem melhor do que aquela troca de agressões e alfinetadas


	7. Chapter 7

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! VII

Na manhã seguinte Sasuke não se sentou à mesa do café, para alívio de Hinata. Ela ouvira vozes e farfalhar de papéis quando passou pela porta do escritório dele a caminho da sala de jantar e imaginou que ele estivesse lá, ocupado. Por isso fez a refeição o mais rápido possível, aproveitando para sair logo, antes que ele aparecesse. Não queria se encontrar com ele. Tomou café sozinha, pois Kurenai já havia comido e já estava no estábulo mandando preparar os cavalos, conforme lhe informou a empregada.

Quando Hinata chegou lá, os cavalos já estavam selados. Assim que viu, ainda de longe. Kurenai e o juiz conversando, não pôde deixar de sorrir. Eles faziam um belo par. Ele alto, grisalho, tão cheio de dignidade, e Kurenai tão feminina e delicada.

— Bom dia, Hinata — cumprimentou-a o juiz com entusiasmo — gostou do desfile, ontem? Divertiu-se bastante?

— Ah, muito. Eu adorei. É um espetáculo tão alegre e colorido! — Ela sorriu com vontade enquanto pegava as rédeas que o juiz lhe entregava.

— Naruto já deve estar chegando... Ah, lá vem ele! — disse o juiz enquanto ajudava Kurenai a montar.

Depois de uma rápida troca de cumprimentos os quatro saíram em suas montarias em direção ao campo. Como de costume, Hinata e Naruto iam um pouco mais atrás.

— Ontem nem tive oportunidade de lhe dizer quanto gostei do desfile — falou Hinata, quando já haviam se afastado da casa, quebrando o silêncio que se fizera entre ela e Naruto.

— Isso me deixa contente — sorriu Naruto olhando em direção ao pai.

— Acho que, ontem, a noite acabou bem para papai também. Ele acordou hoje cantando e todo sorridente. Há séculos que não o vejo tão feliz assim!

— Realmente eles estão agindo como se estivessem partilhando um segredo feliz, não é mesmo? Tomara que seja o que estou pensando. Pelo menos faria com que tudo isso tivesse valido a pena — Hinata deixou escapar a frase com ar sonhador.

— Tudo isso, o quê? Não estou entendendo por que falou assim — ele captou imediatamente uma intenção oculta na frase. — Não me diga que brigou com Sasuke, que ele ficou com ciúmes de ontem à noite!

Houve uma pausa antes que Hinata conseguisse achar as palavras para responder.

— Eu não tinha contado a ele sobre nossos planos para a noite, por isso ele ficou um pouco chateado de chegar e não me encontrar em casa.

Sasuke não esperava por isso.

— Ah, então está explicado. Eu cheguei a pensar, ontem, que Sasuke ia se portar como um noivo possessivo e ciumento que trata a noiva como propriedade particular e não admite nem a proximidade de estranhos. Eu sei que ele é possessivo com as coisas dele.

Hinata empalideceu, lembrando-se do modo agressivo com que Sasuke dissera que ela pertencia a ele. Queria negar o seu noivado com Sasuke, dizer que não pertencia a ninguém... mas ao mesmo tempo lembrou-se de como se portara nos braços dele, do modo como correspondera àquele beijo ardente e às carícias. Nunca imaginou que fosse possível amar e odiar ao mesmo tempo o mesmo homem. As chamas da raiva e da revolta misturadas às chamas da paixão e do desejo...

— Não que eu o censure... — acrescentou Naruto com uma piscada de olho. — Eu também não ia admitir nenhum intruso invadindo minha propriedade, se você fosse minha propriedade.

Foi apenas um comentário leve, com o intuito de fazê-la rir. Por isso Hinata riu, embora forçadamente, e desafiou Naruto para apostarem uma corrida, na tentativa de desviar o assunto. Ele aceitou o desafio, chicoteou o cavalo, alcançou o de Hinata que já ia na frente, e ambos ultrapassaram Kurenai e o juiz, até atingirem as campinas, onde a corrida terminou. Hinata e Naruto fizeram seus cavalos passarem do galope ao trote.

— Ei, diga uma coisa. Você contou a Sasuke que eu comprei convites para nós dois para o baile de Carnaval? Se ele quiser eu posso conseguir mais um convite — disse Naruto em voz mais alta, pois os cavalos resfolegavam, fazendo barulho.

— Não, eu não disse nada. Não Sei ainda quais são os planos de Sasuke. — Ela não queria falar sobre Sasuke. Seus sentimentos em relação a ele eram complicados demais e ela queria apreciar em paz a beleza daquele lugar. A paisagem era linda. Hinata fez o cavalo andar a passo e respirou fundo, enchendo os pulmões do ar perfumado do campo. — Vou sentir saudades destas cavalgadas matinais! É um jeito tão bom de se começar o dia! Dá tanto bem-estar! — Ela encolheu os ombros, sabia que quando fosse embora também terminaria seu noivado faz-de-conta com Sasuke. Precisava acabar o quanto antes com tudo, mesmo. Era muito perigoso ficar perto de Sasuke mais tempo, poderia acabar totalmente dominada por aquela atração física, quase animalesca, que ele exercia sobre ela. — Só mais três dias!

Naruto ergueu as sobrancelhas em atitude de surpresa.

— Ué, Kurenai disse que Sasuke pretende ficar pelo menos mais uma semana! Você não vai embora antes dele, vai?

Mais uma semana! Felizmente Hinata conseguiu disfarçar seu espanto enquanto imaginava o que era que Sasuke estaria pretendendo. Seu coração quase parou só de pensar que ele a obrigaria a ficar mais tempo com ele.

— Ainda não decidi — retrucou, sabendo que a decisão não era sua, mas sim de Sasuke.— Não acha melhor esperarmos aqui por seu pai e Kurenai?— Perguntou em tom jovial, querendo mudar de assunto.

Eles haviam feito a volta quase toda e estavam de novo perto de casa. Já se podia avistar as telhas escuras da casa do juiz, através das copas das árvores. Naruto fez seu cavalo parar e olhou para trás.

— Pensei que Sasuke fosse trabalhar a manhã toda, hoje — comentou ele em tom casual.

Hinata virou-se também e imediatamente viu que Sasuke estava montando seu belo cavalo árabe, ao lado dos outros dois cavaleiros que se aproximavam deles. Sentiu um frio na boca do estômago ao ver Sasuke cavalgar mais rápido, deixando o juiz e Kurenai para trás. Um cavalo magnífico a galope, montado por um homem majestoso e mais atraente do que nunca, com os cabelos negros tremulando ao vento. Hinata olhava fixo, sem conseguir desviar o olhar nem mesmo quando Sasuke parou seu fogoso animal bem ao lado deles.

— Bom dia— disse ele, abrangendo os dois com o cumprimento, mas seu olhar sarcástico demorou-se mais em Hinata, que enrubesceu assim que ele falou.

— Não sabia que você participaria do passeio esta manhã — murmurou ela, sentindo necessidade de dizer algo. — Quando passei por seu escritório percebi que você estava trabalhando. Ouvi barulho lá.

— Devia ser Denton — disse ele encolhendo os ombros, depois inclinou-se um pouco e afagou o pescoço de seu cavalo. — Sitar e eu já estávamos vendo o nascer do sol enquanto você ainda dormia como a Bela Adormecida. Pensei em ir acordá-la com um beijo, mas achei que seria difícil resistir à tentação de lhe fazer companhia sob as cobertas.

— Sasuke! — protestou ela, zangada e embaraçada, olhando de relance para Naruto, que ficara sem jeito.

— Bem, acho que estou demais nessa conversa — disse Naruto, fazendo um breve gesto de despedida antes de puxar as rédeas e ir juntar-se ao pai e a Kurenai.

— Você disse de propósito para que ele fosse embora! — disse Hinata, olhando acusadoramente para Sasuke.

— É, disse sim. — A expressão no rosto dele era um misto de arrogância e ironia. — O que não significa que não possa ser verdade o que eu disse. Realmente eu pensei nisso.

— Você que experimentasse fazer isso! Ia só ver o que ia lhe dizer!

— Pode ser que dissesse... mas só no começo. — Ele a fitou com ar malicioso, percebendo o arfar dos seios que revelava a agitação interior, e ela corou.

— Você é um grande convencido, e é grosseiro ainda por cima! — ela estava zangada.

Sasuke sorriu da acusação.

— Pode xingar à vontade — zombou ele.— Você sabe que sempre acaba em meus braços, toda derretida. Basta eu tocá-la.

O brilho sensual que passou pelos olhos negros dele quase deixou Hinata sem fôlego. Não podia deixar de admitir a forte atração física que a empurrava para ele, e mentalmente comparou-se à mariposa que é atraída pela chama que pode causar sua morte. Só esperava não ter o mesmo destino do pobre inseto. Talvez conseguisse escapar ilesa.

— Só isso não basta, para mim.

— O quê?! Não vai me dizer que em plena era do sexo eu fiquei noivo de uma escrupulosa donzela, virgem e pura, típica da era vitoriana?! — disse Sasuke, achando graça.

— Da era Vitoriana também já é demais — disse ela, sem negar o resto da frase, pois sabia que era um tanto pudica quando se tratava do tal famoso "amor livre". — E não aceito que ninguém me diga com quem devo casar.

— Ah é — disse ele, acalmando o cavalo com uns tapinhas de afago — quase me esqueci. Você só vai casar com o homem que amar, não é isso? E... como foi mesmo que você disse?... Ele vai ser meigo e gentil como Naruto. Aliás, era por isso que vocês dois estavam sozinhos aqui? Para discutir os gostos de cada um e descobrir se há ou não compatibilidade?

— Não, não é nada disso! — Hinata começava a perder o controle. — Se quer mesmo saber, estávamos querendo deixar Kurenai e o juiz a sós. Nós fizemos um plano. Foi por isso também que fomos ao desfile sem eles.

— Ah, dois inocentes cupidos em ação! — disse Sasuke com sarcasmo.

— Interprete como quiser! Se prefere distorcer os fatos assim... — Ela o fuzilou com um olhar e fez com que seu cavalo fosse para onde estavam os outros cavaleiros.

Hinata tinha vontade de fazer o cavalo disparar para bem longe de todos, mas sabia que o cavalo de Sasuke era muito mais veloz e a alcançaria em poucos minutos.

Kurenai virou-se para trás e viu Sasuke e Hinata se aproximando.

— O juiz sugeriu há pouco que fizéssemos uma festa neste sábado para comemorar o noivado de vocês. Uma reuniãozinha, só com nossos amigos mais íntimos, mas Naruto acaba de nos lembrar que Hinata vai embora na quarta-feira.

— Isso foi o que ficou combinado antes de sabermos que eu viria para cá também — retrucou Sasuke, calmamente, sem se importar com o olhar furioso que Hinata lançou a ele.

— Você sabe que eu tenho outros compromissos em Los Angeles — disse ela com um sorriso forçado e uma falsa doçura na voz.

— Ora, podem muito bem ser adiados por alguns dias — declarou ele com seu jeito autoritário, desafiando-a a discordar.

Hinata estava com tanta raiva por ele querer forçá-la a ficar mais e prolongar por mais tempo aquela farsa de noivado que seria capaz de qualquer coisa. Resolveu enfrentar o desafio, principalmente porque sabia que, na frente dos outros, Sasuke não poderia fazer nada contra ela. Nem amedrontá-la, nem ameaçá-la, nem agredi-la.

— Você diz isso, meu amor — disse ela com voz doce, mas de modo que todos pudessem escutar — porque não faz a menor idéia da quantidade de coisas que uma noiva tem que providenciar e preparar antes do casamento!

— Que coisas, por exemplo? — disse ele, achando graça do esforço que ela fazia para combatê-lo.

— É preciso escolher a igreja, providenciar a decoração, escolher os padrinhos, o local da festa, fazer a lista de convidados, mandar imprimir os convites, distribuí-los, arrumar o enxoval, escolher o vestido de noiva... e uma porção de outras coisas mais — respondeu Hinata com brilhantismo.

— Que cores você vai escolher para decorar a igreja? — perguntou Kurenai, já toda entusiasmada com a perspectiva de um casamento que ela não sabia que não iria acontecer.

— Azul e preto — respondeu Sasuke antes que Hinata pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

— O quê?! — riu o juiz. — Essa combinação de cores fica maravilhosa em Hinata: cabelos negro azulados, mas não são cores adequadas para uma festa de casamento, Sasuke!

— Pois é, eu sei, e Hinata está maluca se pensa que vai me fazer enfrentar todo esse ritual cheio de protocolos e cerimônias!

— Vocês já marcaram a data de casamento? — perguntou Naruto.

— Não... — começou Hinata, hesitante, mas Sasuke interrompeu-a logo.

— E claro que já. Vai ser daqui a duas semanas, e nós vamos fugir juntos. Nada de cerimônias.

O tom de certeza com que ele disse isso pegou Hinata desprevenida.

— Vamos, nada!— protestou ela, instintivamente. — Eu já lhe disse...

Suas palavras foram interrompidas quando a mão dele apertou com força seu braço e a perna dele encostou na sua.

— Cuidado — disse ele baixinho em seu ouvido de modo que só ela escutou.

Quando seus olhares se encontraram ela sentiu o corpo amolecer com uma espécie de fraqueza, amainando sua raiva e fazendo o coração bater mais rápido.

— Eu não quero fugir... — corrigiu ela, em vez de dizer que não iria casar com ele como sempre fazia.

— Ora, Sasuke, você não pode censurar a garota por querer um casamento tradicional, com festa e tudo! — disse o juiz. — Afinal, toda jovem sonha com isso e se imagina entrando na igreja com o vestido branco, de véu e grinalda!

— Você se imagina assim? — disse Sasuke, calmamente, olhando para Hinata. — Entrando na igreja para me encontrar no altar?

Hinata ficou sem resposta. A cena imaginada deixou-a sem fala. Enxergou tudo tão nitidamente que quase chegou a ouvir a voz dele jurando fidelidade e dizendo o "sim" que os uniria.

— Ei, será que o gato comeu sua língua? — murmurou Sasuke, largando o braço dela e tocando de leve em seus lábios suaves.

O coração dela quase parou e ela baixou as pálpebras para esconder do olhar a chama de desejo que aquela carícia despertou.

— Você não está jogando limpo, Sasuke — acusou ela, baixo, falando com voz abafada.

— Mas sempre consigo o que quero - retrucou ele com um sorriso e um brilho de triunfo no olhar.

— Ei, vocês aí, dois pombinhos apaixonados, não vão entrar também para comer algo conosco?— interrompeu o juiz.

Hinata ficou espantada ao deparar com a alameda que conduzia ao jardim dos fundos da casa do juiz. Nem percebera como tinham chegado ali, de tão enlevada que estava, mergulhada em seus pensamentos e na conversa com Sasuke. Ao ver onde estava, entretanto, sentiu-se aliviada, pois sabia que ao menos assim não ficaria mais a sós com Sasuke. Estariam todos juntos, comendo sanduíches, tomando refrescos e a conversa seria geral.

— Hinata e eu vamos escapar desta vez, juiz — disse Sasuke, rindo, enquanto puxava as rédeas do cavalo e fazia com que o de Hinata também se virasse na direção da casa dele. — A gente petisca qualquer coisa, lá em casa, com Denton.

Kurenai e o juiz trocaram um sorriso malicioso e cúmplice e Hinata percebeu o tipo de interpretação que haviam dado às palavras de Sasuke. Era óbvio que estavam pensando que eles dois queriam ficar a sós e isso era justamente a última coisa que Hinata queria naquele momento.

— Até mais tarde, então — disse Kurenai com um aceno.

Sasuke e Hinata sumiram por entre os enormes carvalhos que separavam as propriedades e dirigiram os cavalos para a cocheira da casa de Kurenai. Hinata ia em silêncio, os lábios apertados, numa atitude de contrariedade que Sasuke não deixou de notar.

— O que foi desta vez? Por que está assim cabisbaixa, fazendo beicinho? — perguntou ele, contendo o cavalo que ao ver o estábulo quis apressar o passo.

— Não estou cabisbaixa, nem fazendo beicinho — respondeu ela, instintivamente, corrigindo sua postura, o que provocou um risinho em Sasuke.

— Eu recusei o convite porque achei que era o que você queria.

— E por que eu havia de querer ficar sozinha com você? — retrucou ela, corando.

— Talvez eu tenha entendido mal. — A calma dele deixava-a furiosa.

— É que pensei que você gostaria de deixar Kurenai e o juiz a sós.

Ela ficou toda confusa com essa resposta.

— Queria mesmo... quer dizer, quero.

— Mas não se for para ficar sozinha comigo, é isso?

— Não foi o que eu disse.

— Nem precisava.

Com grande agilidade Sasuke desmontou diante do portão e segurou as rédeas do cavalo de Hinata, para que ela também desmontasse.

— Eles estão suados — disse ele, entregando as rédeas do cavalo a Hinata, insistindo para que ela as segurasse. — Vamos caminhar um pouco com eles aqui, para que se refresquem antes de voltarem ao estábulo.

Era difícil ignorar Sasuke estando tão perto dele assim. Os dois andavam lado a lado. Ela era bem mais baixa do que ele, sua cabeça chegava ao queixo dele. A camisa branca que ele usava realçava os músculos rijos e bem proporcionados de seu peito largo e as calças de montar enfiadas nas botas acentuavam o comprimento das pernas fortes e vigorosas. Sasuke era um homem de ação, arrogante e autoritário, seguro do poder que tinha sobre os outros.

Viver com ele seria como viver ao lado de um vulcão. A solidez da montanha poderia proporcionar conforto e segurança, mas seria terrível cada vez que houvesse uma estrondosa erupção.

Mas que loucura! Não podia pensar nesses termos! Hinata percebeu, espantada, que já estava aceitando a presença dele como algo permanente e definitivo. Era o silêncio e a proximidade daquele homem marcante a seu lado que a faziam pensar essas coisas! Só mais três dias, ela iria embora e estaria tudo acabado. Tudo aquilo, então, iria parecer um sonho que nunca chegara a acontecer. Nesse momento Hinata lembrou-se da festa que Kurenai mencionou.

— Como vai ser com a festa este fim de semana? — perguntou, hesitante, sem coragem de erguer o olhar que estava fixo no chão. — Eu tinha programado voltar na quarta-feira, ou melhor, Hanabi tinha programado e reservou passagem de volta.

— Podemos mudar isso, não tem problema — disse ele com ar de riso.

— Eu sei, mas... você está mesmo querendo que Kurenai dê uma festa de noivado para nós?... de verdade, está?

— Como é que você pode saber o que eu quero?— disse ele, irônico.

Hinata não queria se aprofundar naquele assunto, por isso ficou calada.

— O que foi que fez despertar tão subitamente seu interesse pelo estado civil de minha tia? — perguntou Sasuke, de repente, mudando de assunto sem preâmbulos.

Hinata olhou para ele e pestanejou.

— É que desde a primeira vez em que vi Kurenai e o juiz, percebi que ele estava apaixonado por ela. Depois Naruto me contou que o pai dele amava Kurenai há muitos anos. — Ela não quis mencionar a parte que ele contara sobre o rompimento do casamento de Kurenai nem qual fora a participação de Sasuke nisso tudo. — Daí, achei que seria maravilhoso se eles afinal pudessem se unir.

— Será que um casamento desastroso já não foi o bastante para Kurenai? — disse ele com amargura, em tom cáustico.

— Mas por que... por que um casamento entre Kurenai e o juiz haveria de ser desastroso? Ele a ama muito!

— Amor! Amor! — repetiu ele, enfurecido. — Você fica batendo na mesma tecla o tempo todo!

— O que há de errado com o amor? Sem ele não há casamento...

— Ora, o amor destrói. Faz do homem um cachorrinho obediente e manso e da mulher uma escrava sem personalidade! — respondeu ele ríspido.

— Não é verdade!

— Você conhece algum casal que se ame de verdade, assim desse jeito que você diz? Será que não estão juntos apenas para satisfazer necessidades mútuas... de alimentação, moradia, companhia; e também pela gratificação física que a relação com o sexo oposto proporciona?

Hinata conhecia pouca gente para falar com autoridade sobre o assunto. Por isso calou-se, o que provocou mais comentários de Sasuke.

— O que me diz dos pais de Hanabi, hein? Nunca vi uma mulher mais egoísta e gananciosa do que Hikari Hyuuga! Não é de se admirar que seu tio passe a maior parte do tempo fora de casa, trabalhando!

— Mas o juiz é diferente... — disse ela com voz débil. — Ele ama Kurenai há tanto tempo!

— É, e esse amor destruiu o casamento dele. Acho que a mãe de Naruto adoeceu de ciúmes. Foi se consumindo até que desistiu de reagir e viver. Sei que Naruto deve ter contado a você como foi o casamento de Kurenai — disse Sasuke com sarcasmo. — Para o marido ela era apenas uma fonte de renda que o poupava de ter que trabalhar para ganhar dinheiro. Ele nem ao menos se dava ao trabalho de manter as aparências de um casamento feliz. Ela estava tão fascinada por ele que aceitava tudo e tornou-se alvo de comentários e piadas na cidade toda. — Hinata parecia hipnotizada por toda a raiva e desprezo que Sasuke demonstrava. — Não quero nem ouvir falar em amor! Por mim, eu dispenso!

Ela sentiu uma pontada dilacerando seu peito. Não podia ser verdade! Não conseguia acreditar naquilo que ele estava lhe dizendo.

— E seus pais?— perguntou ela. — Eles também não se amaram?

— Eu vi meu pai quase ir à falência tentando comprar o amor de minha mãe com presentes caríssimos. Ele era um homem importante e muito poderoso, mas, ela o fez rastejar, a seus pés a vida toda, até que morreram juntos naquele desastre estúpido. Era ele quem estava dirigindo. — Os lábios dele estavam crispados, fazendo-o parecer cruel e impiedoso. O olhar transmitia um brilho frio que Hinata não tinha coragem de enfrentar.

— Mas, então, por quê? Por que você quer se casar? — Ela balançou a cabeça, sacudindo os cabelos negros, como se quisesse assim se livrar da agonia e mal-estar que as palavras dele estavam provocando.

— Eu já lhe disse — falou Sasuke zombeteiramente — uma mulher não serve só para se levar para a cama, tem outras utilidades... e eu preciso de alguém para cuidar da minha casa, receber meus convidados, dar-me filhos e criá-los.

— E você não pensa no que sua mulher possa querer? Ela pode ter outros desejos e aspirações! — disse ela com dificuldade, sentindo um nó na garganta.

— Ela terá tudo o que precisar, não lhe faltará nada. Está se esquecendo de que eu sou muito rico!

— Eu tinha razão — disse ela, as lágrimas escorrendo por suas faces —, você não tem coração, mesmo! — completou, enquanto lutava para tirar o anel do dedo.

Mas Sasuke segurou com força a mão dela e colocou-a sobre seu peito bem em cima do coração, que batia forte.

— Tenho sim, veja — disse ele e em seguida enlaçou-a pela cintura e puxou o corpo dela para junto do seu — e eu sei que as mulheres não querem um marido, querem um amante.

Os lábios dele se apossaram dos seus mais uma vez, sentindo o gosto salgado das lágrimas que os tinham banhado. Novamente o ardor do beijo transmitiu a ela a mesma intensidade de desejo que ele sentia, arrancando uma resposta apaixonada. Ela já não resistia mais à volúpia daquele contato. Abraçou-se a ele, afundando os dedos nos cabelos macios da nuca dele, até que Sasuke afastou um pouco o rosto, quebrando o encanto do momento.

— Puxa, como eu quero você, Hinata! Que diabo!

— Não!— negou ela, com raiva.

Com uma força de que nem se imaginava capaz, Hinata conseguiu se libertar daquele abraço. Deu um passo para trás, ainda titubeante, depois virou-se e correu em direção à casa, enquanto ainda lhe restava alguma energia para resistir à avassaladora atração física que ele exercia sobre ela.


	8. Chapter 8

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! VIII

Uma enorme praça arborizada marcava o fim dos seis quilômetros de ponte que unia a ilha Dauphine ao continente. A estrada era dividida por exuberantes gramados pontilhados de altas palmeiras. Nem uma nuvenzinha manchava o azul profundo do céu e o sol dourava tudo, irradiando um agradável calor. Hinata estudava atentamente cada detalhe do cenário, determinada a não prestar atenção e a evitar os olhos escuros daquele homem marcante sentado ao volante do carro luxuoso.

— Sasuke — disse Kurenai, que estava sentada no banco de trás, ao lado do juiz — será que você levaria Minato e eu até a marina da enseada? Ele quer dar uma olhada no barco dele e estou certa de que você vai mesmo preferir mostrar a ilha a Hinata, sozinho.

— Não sabia que tinha um barco, juiz — comentou Sasuke, ignorando o comentário da tia.

— Ora, não é nada de ostensivo, é apenas uma lancha com uma boa cabina que me possibilita pescar em alto-mar — retrucou ele. — Desde o outono passado que eu não saio com ela. Por isso achei melhor verificar suas condições para ver se está tudo em ordem. Mais tarde vocês podem passar por lá, pegar Kurenai e eu e nós iremos fazer um piquenique na praia.

— Será que você se sentirá segura ficando algumas horas sozinha comigo? Dá para suportar, Hinata? — disse ele, olhando-a com os olhos semicerrados e um ar de riso e notando a postura tensa dela.

Desde a conversa que tinham tido na manhã anterior, Hinata estava fazendo tudo para evitar ficar a sós com Sasuke. As duras palavras que ele dissera a respeito do amor ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos, fazendo doer seu coração.

— Mas que pergunta mais boba! — exclamou Kurenai com um riso estranho. — Ela é sua noiva, afinal.

— Só que não parece muito animada com a sua sugestão.

O comentário de Sasuke obrigou Hinata a dizer algo.

— Muito pelo contrário — disse ela, forçando um tom jovial — tenho certeza de que vai ser bem interessante ter você como meu guia turístico, Sasuke. Você tem sempre um modo exclusivo e incomparável de ver as coisas!

A ironia sutil do comentário não passou despercebida para ele e Hinata notou isso no olhar que lhe lançou.

Depois de terem deixado Kurenai e o juiz no ancoradouro, Sasuke dirigiu o carro lentamente ao longo da marina para que Hinata visse os vários tipos de barcos ancorados lá. Havia veleiros, pequenos e grandes; iates; lanchas dos mais variados modelos, com cabina ou sem cabina; e, mais ao longe, os barcos de pesca.

— Todos os anos há uma procissão religiosa dos pescadores que saem pelo mar com seus barcos, todos enfeitados — disse Sasuke, depois olhou-a de relance com um ar divertido. — Como vê, estou levando a sério meu dever como guia turístico.

Por nada desse mundo Hinata iria demonstrar a ele que estava interessada nas coisas que ele lhe explicava, por isso resolveu ficar calada.

— Próxima parada em nossa excursão turística é o Forte Gainer — acrescentou ele.

Dirigiram-se para lá em silêncio e quando estavam entrando no pátio do forte, ele perguntou:

— Você conhece algo sobre a história desta região?

— Não, não conheço nada — admitiu Hinata, esperando que ele a olhasse com desprezo, mas ele lhe deu um sorriso.

— Então, permita que eu tenha o prazer de ser o primeiro a esclarecê-la — disse, colocando a mão dela em seu braço e conduzindo-a pela rampa que levava à torre do forte. — A ilha Dauphine foi batizada assim pelos franceses quando sua primeira expedição militar aqui se estabeleceu em 1699 e fez dela uma importante base antes de conquistarem o Território de Louisiana, que vai desde o Golfo do México até a região dos Grandes Lagos, estendendo-se na direção oeste. A cidade de Mobile era a capital desse território francês e a ilha Dauphine era o porto de entrada e saída que servia dois terços do Continente Norte-Americano.

— Eu sempre relacionei New Orleans ao Território da Louisiana... — murmurou Hinata.

— A maioria das pessoas faz o mesmo. — Sasuke balançou a cabeça. — Você já ouviu falar das garotas mandadas pela Coroa Francesa para New Orleans? — Hinata fez que não com a cabeça. — Pois aqui também aconteceu o mesmo, só que vinte e quatro anos antes. O navio francês "Pelican" atracou no porto da ilha Dauphine trazendo a bordo vinte e quatro garotas mandadas pelo rei da França para que se casassem com os homens que estavam vivendo aqui e estabelecessem famílias ao redor do Forte às margens do rio Mobile. Esse foi o início da cidade que hoje é Mobile. As moças ficaram conhecidas como as "Garotas do Pelican".

— E elas se casaram com os homens?

— Claro! Elas vieram para servir seu rei. — Houve uma breve pausa em que Sasuke fixou o olhar em Hinata. — Ué, que milagre! Não vai protestar contra casamentos sem amor? — disse ele em tom zombeteiro. — Ou será que a idéia de atravessar um oceano, viajando para o outro lado do mundo, para se casar com um estranho já é por si só muito romântica?!

Hinata franziu as sobrancelhas e lançou um olhar frio.

— Não acho que devo responder perguntas feitas por um insolente guia turístico!

Ele sorriu sem achar graça.

— Por que me acha insolente? Só porque lhe pedi para ser a minha "garota do Pelican"?

— Você nunca pede, Sasuke. Você ordena. — Hinata suspirou, sabendo que ele sempre conseguia intimidá-la.

— Quer que eu lhe peça? — murmurou ele com voz aveludada bem junto de seu ouvido, num momento em que haviam parado para contemplar a paisagem.

— Sasuke, por favor! — A mão dele deslizava, insinuando-se pelos cabelos sedosos de Hinata, começando a acariciar sua nuca.

— Gosto do jeito como diz meu nome! — murmurou ele, ignorando o protesto dela. — Diga de novo!

— Não! — Ela deu um passo à frente para se livrar da carícia perturbadora e perigosa. As águas do Golfo brilhavam em tons de azul, verde e turquesa mais perto da praia de areia branca. — O que é aquilo lá longe? — perguntou Hinata, apontando com o dedo, tentando desviar a atenção dele.

— Aquilo é o farol da ilha Sand, marcando a entrada da Baía de Móbile — respondeu Sasuke, num tom entre cínico e divertido. — O farol está lá desde 1838 para conduzir os navios a uma ancoragem segura. Desse lado do farol e daquele outro lado foi onde ocorreu a famosa "Batalha da Baía de Mobile" durante a guerra entre os Estados do norte e os do sul. O almirante Farragut chegou comandando uma frota de quatro encouraçados da Marinha de Guerra e os Confederados usaram dezoito navios de madeira, formando uma linha de batalha para proteger a entrada da baía. Foi aí que Farragut pronunciou a frase que ficou na história: "Danem-se os torpedos! Avançar a toda velocidade!" Os encouraçados furaram o cerco, destruíram a barreira de navios e Mobile caiu nas mãos dos Estados do norte. — Nesse momento ele colocou as mãos nos ombros dela e puxou-a para si, apertando de leve o corpo dela contra o seu. — Viu como não adianta resistir?

Por um instante Hinata entregou-se à sensação forte daquele contato íntimo, completamente embriagada pelo calor e pelo cheiro masculino daquele corpo. Assim nos braços dele teve vontade de dizer "dane-se o amor!" e entregar-se totalmente a Sasuke, àquelas mãos hábeis e experientes. Mas conseguiu vencer a fraqueza e conter o desejo.

— Às vezes a resistência pode levar a uma vitória — respondeu ela fingindo calma, aliviada quando Sasuke a largou.

Mas no íntimo Hinata sabia, fazendo uma comparação com a história que acabara de ouvir, que os navios de madeira eram dela e Sasuke comandava os encouraçados. Se fosse haver uma batalha, inevitavelmente a vitória seria dele.

Continuaram a caminhar e foram para outra torre, de onde Sasuke mostrou a Hinata o Forte Morgan que guardava o outro lado da entrada da baía. Depois seguiram para a torre que dava para o lado noroeste, muito bem conservada com seus arcos e teto em forma de abóbada.

— Os tijolos usados na construção do forte foram feitos por escravos — explicou Sasuke. — O trabalho era feito perto do rio Dog, no continente, a mais de trinta quilômetros daqui. Todas essas torres têm dupla função: servem de base para os canhões e todas as áreas dos telhados funcionam como recipientes coletores da água da chuva que depois é filtrada através de escoadouros que vão dar nos enormes reservatórios do subsolo.

— Esse forte foi usado nas épocas das duas guerras mundiais? — perguntou Hinata, achando que era mais seguro manter a conversa no nível impessoal de assuntos históricos.

— Foi, mas não se chegou a participar de nenhuma batalha. Uma pequena guarnição ficou aquartelada aqui, com a missão de vigiar a região e impedir que sabotadores desembarcassem, trazidos nos submarinos inimigos que freqüentemente eram vistos fora da baía.

Depois de terem visitado os pontos estratégicos do forte, Hinata e Sasuke foram ver o Museu dos Confederados, no andar de baixo, antes de voltarem para o carro. Da janela do automóvel Sasuke foi mostrando a Hinata o Clube de Campo da ilha, com os enormes gramados bem tratados do campo de golfe; as praias de areia branca, banhadas pelas águas azuis do golfo e os gigantescos carvalhos na praça Cadillac, nome de um dos três governadores franceses que moraram na ilha. Enquanto voltavam para a marina, Sasuke ia falando das tribos indígenas que ali viviam muito antes de os colonizadores franceses terem desembarcado na ilha Dauphine.

Quando os quatro se reuniram de novo, Kurenai e o juiz falaram o tempo todo, preenchendo o vazio da falta de conversa entre Sasuke e Hinata. O casal mais velho parecia bastante feliz, falando e rindo muito. A praia que Kurenai escolheu para o piquenique estava deserta, só havia gaivotas sobrevoando o mar.

O lugar era bem romântico, a brisa salgada com cheiro de mar, a areia alva, o som relaxante das ondas quebrando na praia, e uma pitoresca toalha de piquenique estendida no chão. Só que Hinata não conseguia relaxar. A deliciosa salada de frutos do mar, tão bem preparada, para ela não tinha o menor sabor! Chegou até a ficar contente quando todos terminaram de comer e as coisas foram de novo guardadas.

Sasuke não lhe dava a mínima atenção, era quase como se ela não estivesse lá. Há apenas uma hora, quando ele estava todo atencioso, fazendo charme, tentando destruir suas defesas, obrigando-a a se controlar para não se derreter toda para ele, Hinata estava zangada. Dizia para si própria que não queria que ele lhe desse atenção, que tocasse nela, que a seduzisse com seu charme. E agora que ele não estava mais fazendo nada disso, ela obstinadamente queria que ele fizesse.

— Que tal uma caminhada pela praia, Hinata? — disse Sasuke, erguendo-se e olhando-a com um brilho zombeteiro no olhar.

Foi só ele fazer o convite, entretanto, e ela ficou vacilante. Ficar a sós com Sasuke era pôr em perigo sua paz de espírito. Ele lhe estendeu a mão morena e elegante e, quando deu por si, ela estava segurando a mão dele que a ajudava a levantar-se, embora ela não tivesse dito nenhuma palavra.

— Creio que eles preferem ficar sozinhos — comentou Sasuke com um meio sorriso, depois de terem dado já alguns passos.

— Pensei que você não aprovasse... o namoro de Kurenai e do juiz... — disse, confusa.

— Kurenai já tem idade bastante para se cuidar. Mesmo que ela esteja cometendo erros, acho que seria absurdo me intrometer — respondeu ele em tom de indiferença e depois lançou a Hinata um olhar gaiato. — Aliás, depois de uma certa idade a gente quer mesmo companhia... acho que é por isso que as pessoas se casam. Eu já estou ficando velho...

— Imagine! Você não é velho, nada! — disse ela, corando.

— Sou bem mais velho do que você.

— E Naruto também é. — Mal acabou de falar e já estava arrependida de ter dito. Ela só queria mostrar que não se importava com questões de diferenças de idade, não provocar uma discussão entre ela e Sasuke. — Desculpe — acrescentou depressa, sem ousar encará-lo. — Eu só queria dizer que a gente é sempre mais velha em relação a outra pessoa, ou mais moça...

Houve um momento de silêncio antes que Sasuke respondesse.

— Está desculpada.

Estava decretada a trégua. Tomara que durasse bastante! A praia alvíssima estendia-se a perder de vista e Hinata tinha a impressão de que podia andar ali para sempre sem chegar ao fim. Uma enorme paz a invadia. Não havia necessidade de palavras. Queria apenas desfrutar com toda calma a magia daquele instante em que caminhava lado a lado com Sasuke. Eles não se falavam, nem se tocavam, mas Hinata sentia-se mais perto dele do que nunca. Era como se fizesse parte de um todo harmonioso, a terra, o céu, o mar... e eles.

— Nós já os perdemos de vista... Kurenai e o juiz — murmurou Hinata, quase como se fosse pecado quebrar o silêncio. Mas não sabia se Sasuke estava tão feliz quanto ela com aquele passeio solitário e tranqüilo.

— É... a gente começa a andar assim e esquece da vida — Sasuke parou e olhou para ela, sorrindo — só que não podemos perder o contato com a realidade.

— É, você não serviria mesmo para viver na boa vida, andando pelas praias, apreciando a natureza. Acho que você morreria de tédio, não é? Você gosta do desafio e da agitação do mundo dos negócios... de organizar companhias e vê-las crescer...

Uma brisa vinda do mar agitou os cabelos dela, fazendo com que lhe cobrissem o rosto. Antes que ela fizesse qualquer gesto, Sasuke estendeu a mão e afastou delicadamente as mechas de cabelo, prendendo-as atrás das orelhas, depois segurou o rosto dela pelo queixo.

— Nunca estive com uma mulher que pudesse ser ao mesmo tempo tão perturbadora e tranqüilizante como você... — disse ele com voz aveludada, que caiu como uma carícia no coração dela.

— Sasuke... — murmurou ela com voz quente de desejo, querendo que ele a estreitasse nos braços e a beijasse.

Por um instante ele segurou a mão dela, apertando-a de leve, como se fosse abraçá-la, mas logo um sorriso pesaroso estampou-se nos lábios dele e ele suspirou.

— É melhor voltarmos — disse ele com firmeza, largando-a, e ela sentiu uma sensação de frio e distância.

— É, sim — respondeu relutante, para logo depois se censurar por essa relutância. Era bom mesmo não ficarem muito tempo sozinhos. Era perigoso demais para ela.

A caminhada de volta foi rápida e em seguida os quatro se acomodaram no carro, chegando pouco depois na casa de Kurenai. Assim que entraram, Sasuke desculpou-se e pediu licença dizendo que tinha um trabalho a fazer. Hinata ficou observando-o caminhar para o escritório enquanto uma sensação de perda e abandono a invadiam.

Quase uma hora mais tarde Hinata viu da janela de seu quarto quando Sasuke atravessou o pátio, entrou no carro e afastou-se, guiando o luxuoso Continental branco. Inquieta, começou a andar de cá para lá, no quarto, e acabou descendo para procurar Kurenai. Porém foi informada de que ela estava na casa dos Uzumaki. Hinata passou pela piscina, que àquela hora parecia bastante convidativa, mas não sentiu vontade de nadar. Afinal, sentou-se em um dos sofás verdes da sala e começou a folhear uma revista. Então o telefone tocou. Hinata esperou um pouco para ver se Denton atendia, mas o telefone continuou a tocar e ela acabou atendendo, apesar de certa relutância.

— Alô, por favor, Sasuke está? — perguntou uma voz de mulher.

— Não, ele não está no momento — respondeu Hinata — mas não deve demorar. Quer deixar recado ou quer que eu peça para ele lhe telefonar quando chegar?

— É a tia dele que está falando?

— Não, é Hinata — disse ela sem coragem de dizer que era a noiva dele.

— Ah, você não é a noiva dele? Ele me disse que você estava passando uma temporada com a tia dele.

Hinata ficou surpresa. Quem seria aquela mulher de voz melódica que sabia de sua existência? Qual seria a relação dela com Sasuke?

— Ah, que bom ter tido esta oportunidade de falar com você! — exclamou a mulher. — Você é uma garota de sorte por ter um noivo como Sasuke.

— Pois é... obrigada — gaguejou Hinata, sem saber o que responder.

— Ah, más que distração a minha! Nem sequer me apresentei a você — disse a mulher, rindo. — Eu sou Ino Yamanaka. Meu marido, Sai Yamanaka, trabalha para Sasuke, ou pelo menos estava trabalhando. E é justamente por isso que estou telefonando para Sasuke... para dizer a ele que o médico falou que Sai Yamanaka poderá voltar ao trabalho só daqui a um mês. Amanhã ele vai ter alta do hospital.

— Fico contente em saber que ele está melhor — respondeu Hinata, imaginando se Hanabi conhecia ou não o casal Yamanaka.

— Acho que Sasuke nem deve ter contado a você o que houve com meu marido. Ele não costuma falar de trabalho em casa. Sai Yamanaka sofreu um acidente de automóvel e ficou muito ferido. Está hospitalizado há três meses. Sasuke tem sido nosso anjo da guarda, providenciando condução para que eu vá ao hospital e volte, pagando todas as despesas, e até arranjando quem fique com as crianças quando tenho de sair. Além disso, tem feito companhia a Sai Yamanaka, animando-o bastante, pondo-o a par de todas as transações que vêm sendo feitas na firma e repetindo sempre que o lugar dele está garantido para quando se recuperar e puder voltar. Isso sem falar que Sai Yamanaka tem recebido o ordenado todo mês, apesar de não estar trabalhando. Sasuke não deixa que mostremos nossa gratidão, mas para você eu posso falar quanto devemos a ele e o quanto somos gratos por tudo o que tem feito por nós!

A descrição que Ino Yamanaka estava fazendo de Sasuke como um patrão atencioso e cheio de considerações não se coadunava com a imagem que Hinata fazia dele: um homem autoritário, mandão e impiedoso, que apesar de tudo não deixava de ter seu charme.

Ainda estava se refazendo da surpresa da descoberta desse novo aspecto da personalidade dele quando desligou o telefone e ouviu Denton entrar pela porta da rua. Ele passou por ela e cumprimentou-a com um aceno.

— Uma tal de Ino Yamanaka acabou de ligar procurando Sasuke — disse Hinata para ele, seguindo-o pelo saguão de entrada.

— A esposa de Sai Yamanaka? — perguntou ele, ajeitando os óculos de aros pretos.

— É. Ela pediu para avisar Sasuke que o marido dela vai sair do hospital amanhã e só vai poder voltar ao trabalho daqui a um mês.

— Ainda bem! Puxa, que alívio! — Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas num gesto expressivo. — Só Deus sabe como Sasuke e eu temos trabalhado para compensar a ausência dele. Não sei se agüentaríamos por muito tempo mais trabalhando por três pessoas!

— Esse senhor Sai Yamanaka ocupa posição importante? — perguntou Hinata, curiosa.

— Era ele que estava tratando das negociações na América do Sul, antes de sofrer o acidente, por isso Sasuke teve de assumir pessoalmente o caso. Foi mais ou menos na época em que Sasuke conheceu Hanabi.

Assim que falou o nome de Hanabi, Denton lançou um olhar arrependido e sem jeito para Hinata, como se pedisse desculpas.

— Ah, sei... bem... — Hinata respirou fundo, com medo que o assunto mudasse de rumo e fosse vir à baila o fato dela se ter feito passar por Hanabi. Resolveu, portanto, pôr um ponto final na conversa. — Quer fazer o favor de dar o recado de Ino a Sasuke quando ele chegar?

— É claro.

Sasuke não chegou para o jantar. Kurenai e Hinata fizeram a refeição sozinhas, enquanto Denton comeu apenas sanduíches sem querer sair do escritório para não perder tempo. Só por volta de dez horas, quando Hinata subia as escadas para ir se deitar, é que Sasuke voltou. Ele olhou rapidamente para seu relógio de pulso e disse apenas um "boa noite" com ar ausente antes de continuar até o escritório onde Denton ainda estava trabalhando.

Hinata deitou-se mas ficou virando de cá para lá na cama, cochilando de leve e acordando, esperando inconscientemente ouvir os passos de Sasuke no corredor. Até que uma das vezes que acordou olhou para o relógio de cabeceira. Os ponteiros fosforescentes marcavam três horas. Hinata ergueu-se da cama, vestiu o roupão de cetim cor de marfim e saiu silenciosamente no corredor, pensando em ir até a cozinha tomar um pouco de leite quente para combater a insônia.

Quando chegou ao fim da escada viu que a luz do escritório ainda estava acesa. Não era possível que Sasuke estivesse trabalhando até aquela hora! Era tão tarde! Na ponta dos pés Hinata foi até a porta, mas assim que olhou para dentro viu Sasuke sentado à escrivaninha. Sobre uma cadeira estavam o paletó e a gravata dele. A camisa estava aberta no colarinho. Ele tinha um ar cansado e passava a mão pela testa enquanto falava ao telefone.

Mesmo sem ter feito barulho a presença de Hinata chamou sua atenção

e ele olhou para ela.

— O que está fazendo acordada a essa hora? — perguntou, tapando o

fone.

— Não consigo dormir... — respondeu ela com voz macia, segurando a gola do roupão para que ficasse mais fechado no decote. — ... eu ia indo até a cozinha tomar um pouco de leite quente.

— Se você fizer chocolate quente eu também tomo — disse ele, como se ordenasse, e retirou a mão do fone para continuar a conversa telefônica enquanto Hinata se retirava em silêncio, indo para a cozinha.

Quando ela voltou com uma pequena bandeja, trazendo duas fumegantes xícaras de chocolate, Sasuke já havia desligado o telefone. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e ergueu-se.

— Coloque a bandeja ali, perto do sofá.

Obedientemente Hinata foi até o sofá de couro e colocou a bandeja na mesinha de carvalho que ficava bem em frente. Pegou sua xícara e ficou parada em pé, sem saber se devia ou não ficar. Sasuke afundou-se nas almofadas de couro e ergueu os olhos, surpreso ao ver que Hinata continuava em pé. Depois achou graça.

— Não fique aí parada como um coelho assustado prestes a fugir. Sente-se e me faça companhia.

Ela escolheu uma poltrona e acomodou-se, segurando a xícara com força para que a mão não tremesse. Sasuke parecia tão cansado! Estava inclinado para frente e apoiado nos joelhos, como se quisesse evitar recostar-se e relaxar, sabendo que dormiria imediatamente.

— Você precisa mesmo trabalhar até tão tarde assim? — murmurou

ela.

— Tarde? — Ele sorriu com o canto da boca. — Aqui podem ser três horas da madrugada, mas em Londres são nove horas da manhã.

— Era para lá que estava telefonando? — perguntou Hinata, admirando a mão elegante, de dedos finos, que levava a xícara aos lábios.

— Hum, hum, era — respondeu ele recolocando a xícara na bandeja.

Depois apertou a testa com a ponta dos dedos.

— Você está com dor de cabeça?

— Não chega a ser... É mais tensão.

Hinata titubeou, querendo se oferecer para massagear o pescoço e ombros dele, para que ele relaxasse um pouco e perdesse aquele ar abatido, de cansaço. E que tinha medo que ele interpretasse mal seu interesse. Afinal, acabou criando coragem.

— Gostaria que eu fizesse uma massagem em seu pescoço?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas negras e olhou-a de soslaio com ar interrogativo, um certo brilho de ironia no olhar. Depois, sem dizer nada, estendeu-se no sofá, aceitando a proposta. As mãos dela tremiam quando tocaram de leve os músculos tensos do pescoço dele. Então começou a massagear devagarinho e o nervosismo foi desaparecendo à medida que a invadia uma enorme sensação de prazer resultante daquele contato. A massagem foi ficando mais firme e segura e ela sentiu Sasuke ir relaxando aos poucos. Quando começou a massagear as têmporas, ele fechou os olhos. Hinata aproveitou para examinar com minúcia as linhas do rosto dele.

Quando percebeu, pela respiração dele, que afinal tinha adormecido, parou a massagem e contemplou-o com um sorriso, ao constatar como parecia bem mais jovem com os traços assim suavizados. Sem fazer o menor barulho foi até a outra extremidade do aposento e pegou a manta que estava dobrada em cima de uma cadeira: Voltou, passou perto do sofá abraçando a manta contra o seio e olhou Sasuke com ar sonhador. Uma sensação cálida e agradável tomou conta de seu coração e uma enorme ternura a invadiu ao perceber que tinha se apaixonado por Sasuke. Ela o estava amando! Aliás, só agora percebia, mas há muito tempo que começara a amá-lo, só que se recusara a admitir, até aquele momento.

Hinata suspirou baixinho. Era um amor inútil, sem a menor perspectiva de ser correspondido, apesar de ser evidente que ele a desejava fisicamente. Por isso uma certa amargura veio misturar-se à doçura da descoberta daquele amor.

Desdobrou a manta e com todo cuidado e carinho começou a cobrir Sasuke, contendo o desejo de se aninhar ali junto dele, descansando a cabeça naquele peito viril. Enquanto ajeitava as cobertas ela o viu abrir os olhos languidamente.

— Está pondo o garotinho para dormir, é?! — brincou ele com voz de sono.

Hinata quase perdeu o fôlego. Sabia que naquele momento estava super vulnerável, que não resistiria ao menor gesto ou palavra dele. Seria capaz de se entregar a ele totalmente. Se Sasuke descobrisse que ela o amava, então, isso daria a ele um poder ilimitado sobre ela! Hinata ainda não estava bem certa se queria mesmo casar-se com um homem que não a amava, apesar de amá-lo profundamente.

— É, isso mesmo. E fique quietinho aí — disse, tentando falar com secura e baixando as pálpebras para que ele não lesse seus pensamentos e desejos, como costumava fazer.

Sasuke segurou de leve o pulso de Hinata.

— Você não vai me dar um beijinho de boa-noite, também?

Hinata sabia que, se recusasse, só iria despertar uma reação de teimosia nele e ele acabaria por beijá-la assim mesmo, o que poderia vir a ser muito mais perigoso. Era melhor fazer o que ele pedia enquanto ainda estava sonolento. Inclinou-se devagarinho e apenas roçou seus lábios nos dele, afastando o rosto depressa.

Sasuke sorriu e largou o pulso dela.

— Se eu não estivesse tão cansado, não ia me contentar só com isso...

— Sasuke acomodou-se melhor e fechou os olhos de novo. — Boa noite, Hinata.

Ela respondeu, mas talvez ele nem tivesse ouvido, pois já ressonava quando Hinata saiu do escritório.


	9. Chapter 9

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! IX

O barulho de saltos de sapato sobre as lajotas do jardim fez com que Hinata abrisse os olhos e visse Kurenai que se aproximava, com sua habitual aparência de frescor, num vestido elegante e simples de algodão verde.

— Bem que Sasuke me disse que você devia estar aqui na piscina! — foi dizendo ela à medida que se aproximava de Hinata. — Telefonaram para você, mas eu não a encontrei...

— Quem era?

— Era Naruto. Ele disse que telefona mais tarde.

Com um peso na consciência Hinata lembrou-se de que se esquecera de falar com Sasuke a respeito do baile de Carnaval, que seria naquela noite. Não que não tivesse tido oportunidade, mas é que tantas coisas haviam acontecido desde que Naruto a convidara para o baile, que ela se esqueceu completamente! Depois do passeio à ilha Dauphine, na véspera, e dos momentos que tinha passado com Sasuke naquela madrugada, o baile era a última coisa que poderia lhe passar pela cabeça.

— Sasuke está ocupado? — perguntou Hinata.

— Ele estava dando uns telefonemas quando passei pelo escritório — respondeu Kurenai. — Vou até a cidade fazer umas compras. Você quer ir também? Pretendo voltar lá pelas quatro horas e acho que Naruto não vai telefonar antes dessa hora.

— Obrigada, mas prefiro ficar — recusou Hinata educadamente — quero aproveitar a piscina.

— E eu não a recrimino por isso. O dia está tão lindo! — Kurenai riu e fez um aceno de despedida. — Até mais tarde, então.

Assim que Kurenai saiu, Hinata se acomodou de novo na cadeira espreguiçadeira, ajeitando o chapéu branco de abas largas que protegia seu rosto do sol. O calor estava agradável e era uma delícia sentir os raios do sol aquecendo como uma carícia sua pele quase nua, a não ser pelos pequenos pedaços que o minúsculo biquíni escondia. A paz era total. Apenas o canto melódico dos passarinhos, que voavam de uma árvore para outra, quebrava o silêncio.

A lembrança da noite anterior voltou à sua mente, trazendo uma sensação gostosa. Depois do que tinha acontecido no escritório Hinata fora para o quarto pensando que não ia conseguir dormir, que ina ficar remoendo preocupações por ter se apaixonado por Sasuke, mas nada disso aconteceu. Assim que encostou a cabeça no travesseiro, adormeceu sem pensar em coisa alguma.

Sabia, entretanto, que precisaria pensar antes de encontrar Sasuke de novo. Precisava decidir se queria mesmo correr o risco de casar com Sasuke sabendo que ele não a amava, na esperança de que, com o tempo, ele a amasse. Sasuke havia deixado bem claro, em todas as vezes que falara no assunto, qual era sua opinião sobre o amor e que queria apenas uma esposa. Ser mulher de Sasuke era a coisa que Hinata mais queria, mas temia que ao casar-se com ele passasse a ser apenas mais uma das propriedades de Sasuke, como um objeto, algo de que ele só se lembraria quando lhe conviesse.

Mas será que ele era assim tão insensível e tão sem coração, mesmo? Não era possível! Afinal de contas, ele havia ajudado a família Yamanaka... Bem, mas talvez não tivesse feito mais do que a obrigação. Sai Yamanaka trabalhava para ele, talvez fosse bom empregado e Sasuke estivesse interessado em que ele voltasse... então não se tratava de bondade, mas de interesse! Era possível que Ino tivesse exagerado nos adjetivos e elogios apenas por se sentir grata. E Hinata sabia muito bem que Sasuke sabia ser charmoso e conquistar simpatia quando queria.

Não... não tinha jeito mesmo. Se ele soubesse de seus sentimentos possivelmente iria achar graça e desprezá-la pela sua fraqueza. Seria um erro enorme dizer a ele quanto o amava. Já bastava ele ter percebido que ela sentia atração física por ele. Mas, se eles se casassem mesmo, será que ela conseguiria manter seu amor em segredo? Hinata achava impossível. Ela nunca soube esconder seus sentimentos... como poderia esconder algo tão forte e dilacerante como o amor?

De repente o som de alguém mergulhando na piscina chamou sua atenção, fazendo-a sair do mundo de sonhos em que estava. Olhou e sentiu um frio na boca do estômago ao reconhecer a cabeça morena, de cabelos negros, que vinha à tona no meio da piscina. Ficou observando os músculos rijos e harmoniosos dos braços dele, que cortavam a água em braçadas ágeis e precisas de excelente nadador. Sasuke atravessou várias vezes a piscina no sentido do comprimento, depois parou na beirada, perto de Hinata, sorriu para ela com ar matreiro, exibindo os dentes alvos e perfeitos, enquanto saía d'água apoiando os cotovelos na beirada de pedra.

A pele morena e molhada brilhou ao sol, fazendo-o parecer uma estátua de bronze.

— E Lorelei estendida na rocha, enfeitiçava os homens, levando-os à

destruição... — disse Sasuke em tom de brincadeira, pegando a toalha de cima da mesa. — Será que você também não é uma sereia, Hinata?

— Talvez essa descrição seja mais adequada a Hanabi do que a mim — respondeu Hinata com uma calma de que não se imaginava capaz, considerando-se o estado de tensão em que ficava diante de Sasuke.

— Você subestima seu poder de atração — falou Sasuke, aproximando-se da cadeira em que ela estava.

A nudez daquele corpo atlético, coberta apenas por uma pequena e colante sunga, perturbavam-na mais do que ela gostaria de admitir. Era com grande esforço que ela continha o desejo esmagador de tocar nele, de acariciar os pêlos daquele peito moreno.

— Pode ser... — disse Hinata, encolhendo os ombros e fechando os olhos para afastar aquela visão perturbadora.

Antes que se desse conta do que estava acontecendo, Sasuke inclinou-se e tirou os óculos escuros que ela estava usando.

— Não gosto de falar com alguém sem ver os olhos. Só estou vendo meu próprio reflexo aí nessas lentes espelhadas! — disse ele.

A luz do sol atingiu em cheio seus olhos, cegando-a momentaneamente e Hinata protegeu a vista com a mão.

— O sol está doendo nos meus olhos, assim! —protestou.

Sasuke colocou os óculos fora do alcance dela, junto com a toalha dele, em outra cadeira. Depois sentou-se na beirada da cadeira de Hinata, apoiando as mãos no encosto, onde ela repousava a cabeça, bloqueando o sol do rosto dela depois de ter lhe retirado o chapéu também.

— Assim está melhor? — perguntou ele com voz gutural.

— Devolva meus óculos! — disse ela nervosa, quase gaguejando ao sentir o perigo da proximidade dele. Todo o seu corpo ardia de desejo de sentir as carícias dele, ou o menor contato que fosse.

— Sabe que às vezes seus olhos ficam tão grandes e brilhantes que a gente sente que pode até se afogar neles? — murmurou Sasuke, ignorando o pedido que ela fizera.

— Pare de me provocar... — balbuciou ela, tentando esconder o alvoroço que aquela proximidade provocava.

— Não sabia que estava provocando você — riu ele baixinho, com satisfação.

— Não é isso... você está falando essas coisas só para que eu reaja!

— E por quê? Eu já disse antes que a achava bonita. — Com uma expressão branda ele percorria lentamente com o olhar o corpo seminu de Hinata fazendo-a corar. — Assim, com esse traje, está mais fascinante ainda!

A conversa estava enervando Hinata.

— Acho que vou dar um último mergulho antes que comece a esfriar.

Ela se inclinou para frente, esperando que Sasuke se afastasse para que ela se erguesse da cadeira, mas ele ficou onde estava e tudo o que ela conseguiu foi ficar mais perto ainda dele, olhando aquela boca sensual e máscula que parecia hipnotizá-la.

— Por favor, deixe-me levantar, Sasuke. — O tremor em sua voz traiu a perturbação que sentia.

— Toda vez que me aproximo de você e estamos prestes a fazer amor, você foge. Por quê? — A voz dele era um sussurro acariciante. — Por acaso tem medo de gostar?

Ele avançou mais e Hinata apoiou-se de novo no encosto da cadeira, com a respiração alterada, prevendo o que ia acontecer.

— Eu não quero fazer amor com você, Sasuke — Hinata falou com sinceridade, pois tinha certeza de que se houvesse uma relação sexual entre eles, seria impossível para ela esconder quanto o amava. E não queria que ele soubesse disso.

— Seus lábios me dizem uma coisa, mas seus olhos dizem outra completamente diferente.

— O que lhe dizem meus olhos? — desafiou ela, corajosamente. — Que eu acho você um homem arrogante e autoritário? Que você é frio e insensível quando se trata da emoção dos outros? Você nem se importou em saber se Hanabi gostava ou não de você, simplesmente cortejou-a, deu a ela presentes caros, pediu-a em casamento e depois jogou-a fora como um brinquedo velho e friamente substituiu-a por mim! Coitada da mulher que for boba de se apaixonar por você! Você não tem sentimentos!

Sasuke riu baixo, achando graça das acusações dela.

— Ah, então é disso que tem medo? De se apaixonar por mim? Ora, mas você já me disse que eu não tenho nenhuma das qualidades que você procura num marido! E por isso, então, que continua a resistir, apesar de saber que sente tanta atração por mim quanto eu por você? Porque você queria que eu fosse meigo, carinhoso e gentil... mas essa é uma atitude sonhadora e romântica de uma adolescente. Você é uma mulher! Você gostaria de um homem que satisfizesse todos os seus caprichos, que tratasse você como um bibelô? Você gostaria mesmo de ser ninada o tempo todo por uma figura paternal, em vez de ter a seu lado um homem com quem fizesse amor... um amante de verdade?

Hinata sentiu-se bombardeada por tantas perguntas seguidas, embora soubesse as respostas para todas. Ela já estava apaixonada por ele, amava-o, sim, e era por isso que resistia às investidas dele. Não, não queria que Sasuke fosse meigo e delicado, queria-o tal como ele era! E também não queria ser tratada como uma frágil bonequinha de porcelana! Queria, isso sim, os beijos dele, ardentes e audaciosos, que quase lhe esmagavam os lábios e espalhavam centelhas incendiando todo seu corpo. Queria-o como homem, possuindo-a... mas não podia dizer a ele nada disso.

— Por favor... — disse ela com voz estrangulada, tentando um fraco protesto.

— Já está na hora de você se decidir, Hinata. — Ele aproximou mais ainda o rosto, seus lábios quase roçando os dela. — Vamos, diga-me que você não quer que eu a beije, que não quer sentir o calor de minha boca na sua, não quer que eu beije sua orelha, murmurando frases ardentes... que não quer que eu beije seu pescoço, que se arrepia toda quando eu o acaricio com a ponta da língua... que não quer que eu mordisque seus ombros, descendo devagarinho com beijos até seus seios macios, que me deixam maluco... Vamos, diga-me que não quer que eu faça nada disso! — pediu ele com voz rouca de desejo que imediatamente contagiou Hinata.

Com um gemido abafado ela se rendeu. Colocou as mãos na nuca dele, afundando os dedos nos cabelos molhados, e puxou o rosto dele até que seus lábios se encontraram num beijo ardente e ela não mais se preocupou em esconder o fogo de sua paixão. Entregou-se em total abandono e entreabriu os lábios, querendo que ele entrasse todo dentro dela. Ele a abraçou e estendeu-se na cadeira, fazendo-a sentir o peso de seu corpo sem machucá-la. Ela se sentia em êxtase ao contato daquela pele morna. Deixou-se levar por aquele arrebatamento, uma sensação maravilhosa que jamais sentira, até que o resto do mundo sumiu a seu redor, restando apenas Sasuke com suas carícias hábeis. As mãos sábias percorrendo seu corpo, explorando, descobrindo pontos sensíveis, despertando toda a sensualidade que Hinata tanto bloqueara.

A boca acariciando, mordiscando, beijando... deslizando devagar pelo pescoço, ombros, até que Hinata gemeu de desejo. Então Sasuke foi abrindo o sutiã do biquíni dela até libertar os seios para que o prazer fosse mais intenso. Hinata ofegava, tal como ele, e não esboçou o menor protesto. Ele a beijou de novo na boca e ela agarrou-se nos cabelos dele, sentindo contra as pernas a evidência do desejo dele de posse. Naquele momento tudo o que Hinata queria era que Sasuke a possuísse, que a invadisse... Nem de longe pensava mais em resistir.

— Sasuke! — A voz de Denton soou como uma lufada de vento frio no calor daquela paixão.

Sasuke xingou baixinho enquanto se recompunha e Hinata ficou imóvel, emocionada com a nova sensação de poder que descobrira: ela era capaz de excitá-lo tanto quanto ele a excitava.

— O que é? — disse ele asperamente.

Denton ficou hesitante e meio sem jeito, parado do outro lado da piscina.

— Telefone para a Srta. Hanabi Hyuuga.

Sasuke, que já estava irritado pela brusca interrupção do romance, olhou com certa hostilidade para Hinata. Ela havia notado que Denton pronunciara o nome da prima como se quisesse enfatizá-lo bem, mas Hinata não tinha a menor idéia de quem poderia estar ao telefone chamando por Hanabi. Balançou a cabeça como quem não entende o que está acontecendo e seu olhar toldou-se de apreensão. Será que mais alguém descobrira a farsa? Sasuke ergueu-se abruptamente da cadeira e pegou sua toalha com um gesto rápido e preciso.

— Eu cuido disso, pode deixar disse ele a Hinata — e você fica esperando aqui.

Uns quinze minutos depois Sasuke voltou. Já havia trocado de roupa e estava com uma calça branca e uma camisa esporte aberta no peito. Hinata inclinou-se para a frente, cheia de ansiedade, assim que o viu surgir. Ele contornou a piscina e aproximou-se dela. O coração dela bateu mais rápido e ela desejou cair nos braços dele de novo.

— Quem era? — perguntou, tentando aparentar calma, apesar do tumulto interior.

— Falso alarme — respondeu Sasuke com displicência, pegando a saída-de-banho de Hinata e jogando-a para ela. — Era Naruto querendo saber sobre o baile de Carnaval de hoje à noite.

— Nossa! Esqueci-me completamente!— murmurou Hinata, olhando para a expressão impenetrável que se estampara no rosto de Sasuke. — Era para eu ter perguntado a você...

— Se eu também iria — completou ele com um sorriso cínico.

— Desculpe... — disse ela, hesitante.

— Ora, não se desculpe. Naruto explicou que a combinação foi feita antes que eu chegasse a Mobile e depois foi magnanimamente ampliada para me incluir no programa. Bastante atenciosa essa atitude!

Hinata encolheu-se diante do sarcasmo da voz dele.

— Naruto sempre foi muito atencioso desde que cheguei aqui, fazendo-me companhia, levando-me para conhecer coisas interessantes e agora convidando nós dois para o baile de hoje. — Sasuke achou graça de sua desajeitada tentativa de defesa. — Ele só estava sendo gentil.

— É... meigo e carinhoso — zombou ele.

— Quer parar de repetir isso?! — protestou ela, enquanto arrumava na cintura a saída-de-banho. Ah, se ela ao menos pudesse saber o que fizera Sasuke mudar assim do amante ardoroso para esse estranho sarcástico! — Espero que você tenha recusado o convite com bons modos pelo menos.

— E quem disse que eu recusei? — Ele ergueu a sobrancelha com ar de desdém.

— Então você vai?! — Ela franziu a testa, fitando-o, atônita.

— Não precisa se apavorar, eu não vou. Eu disse a Naruto que tenho um serviço para terminar.

— Mas, não estou entendendo... — balbuciou ela.

— Você e Naruto vão sozinhos. Eu certamente não ia fazer você perder a maior festa do ano. Sei que você será a sensação do baile, Hinata.

— Você vai deixar que eu vá sozinha com Naruto? — ela arregalou os olhos, incrédula.

— Parece que foi o que eu acabei de dizer.

— É, mas... — Hinata parou, em total confusão — mas você cansou de me repetir que ficasse longe de Naruto.

O que ela queria mesmo era dizer que não tinha a menor vontade de ir sem Sasuke, mas a frieza dele tomava impossível tal confissão.

— Eu falei isso, é?! — disse ele em tom de indiferença.

— Você sabe que falou.

— Se você não quer ir, Hinata, é fácil: telefone para o rapaz e diga isso a ele.— Sasuke falou com certa impaciência, franzindo as sobrancelhas numa expressão sinistra. — Para mim, tanto faz você querer ir ou ficar... a decisão é sua.

Se Hinata tinha alguma dúvida sobre o que Sasuke sentia por ela, a frieza dessas palavras deixou bem claro que ele apenas sentia atração física e só se importava com ela no momento do desejo e na medida em que queria conseguir seu próprio prazer. Portanto, uma atitude egoísta.

— Quero, sim. Eu vou ao baile com Naruto — disse ela em tom calmo, tentando salvar seu orgulho e independência.

— Ele vem buscá-la às nove e meia, então.— Ele inclinou a cabeça com ar de superioridade.— Preciso dar alguns telefonemas — disse, depois virou-se nos calcanhares e sumiu.

Hinata ficou atormentada com a rejeição dele. Ele só a via como alguém do sexo oposto com quem satisfazer as necessidades! Aquelas alterações súbitas no modo como ele a tratava a estavam deixando maluca. Será que ele perdera o interesse porque descobrira que ela seria dele quando ele quisesse? Será que ela havia revelado seu contundente desejo de ser possuída por ele e por isso ele agora a desprezava e tratava com fria superioridade? Ah, mas então Sasuke era mesmo impiedoso, cruel, completamente insensível e sem coração!

Contudo, Hinata continuava a amá-lo e suspirou fundo, desalentada, pois sabia que era um sentimento inútil que só lhe traria sofrimento e mágoa. Como é que só foi perceber isso agora que era tarde demais? Ah, se Sasuke sentisse por ela a décima parte do amor que sentia por ele, casaria com ele sem hesitar. Há apenas meia hora, nos braços dele, ela acreditara nessa possibilidade. Agora tudo o que tinha diante de si era um enorme vazio. Será que suportaria a solidão e o sofrimento de viver sem ele? Ou seria melhor casar com ele, mesmo sabendo que ele não a amava e talvez ser mais infeliz ainda? Amando-o daquele jeito, era uma agonia para Hinata decidir-se.

Só seu sentimento de orgulho e amor próprio é que a impediam de desabafar sob o peso da angústia de entregar os pontos e demonstrar que estava sofrendo por Sasuke. Com firme determinação, resolveu preocupar-se cuidadosamente com sua aparência. Sasuke jamais saberia quanto a magoara passando-a para Naruto aquela noite!

Passou bastante tempo se preparando e se arrumando. Queria ficar espetacular como nunca! Ficou quase uma hora de molho num banho de espuma com bálsamos relaxantes e perfumados para acalmar os nervos, depois gastou quase uma hora maquilando-se com todo cuidado e ainda mais tempo experimentando diferentes penteados, até que resolveu trançar os cabelos com uma fita branca e prendê-los atrás da cabeça, deixando o rosto bem à mostra.

Por último colocou o vestido de cetim branco. Era o único que possuía, mas caía-lhe muito bem, principalmente agora que estava com a pele bronzeada. Era bem decotado tanto na frente como nas costas, de estilo clássico, com um único detalhe enfeitando: um cinto bordado com pequenas pérolas, realçando a cintura delgada de Hinata.

Quando terminou de se arrumar e olhou-se no espelho, seus olhos cor de perolas brilhavam de satisfação. Não havia nenhuma jóia para adorná-la, mas sua aparência era perfeita. Sem falsa modéstia, Hinata concluiu que estava bonita e sentiu-se segura e confiante, o que era uma excelente arma.

Nesse momento bateram de leve na porta.

— Naruto já chegou, Hinata — disse Kurenai assim que Hinata lhe abriu a porta.— Mas, meu Deus do céu, como você está linda! Vai deixar as mulheres morrendo de inveja. Que pena que Sasuke esteja ocupado logo hoje! Tenho certeza de que ele ficaria orgulhoso de aparecer em público com você. Mas, afinal, até que ele foi gentil de permitir que você fosse com Naruto e não perdesse o baile por causa dele, não é?

Hinata sentiu um aperto no coração ao lembrar que ele lhe dissera que pouco se importava se ela fosse ou não. Mal podia falar, por isso apenas sorriu como quem concorda e virou-se para pegar a bolsa de noite, que fazia parte da toalete. -se no espelho uma vez mais.

— Vou dizer a Naruto que você já vai descer — Kurenai sorria.

Hinata esperou de propósito alguns minutos, desejando pela primeira vez em sua vida fazer uma entrada triunfal. Ela já havia visto Hanabi fazer isso muitas vezes, mas ela mesma nunca o fizera. Afinal saiu do quarto, andando lentamente pelo carpete macio do corredor e sem o menor ruído desceu as escadas em direção ao saguão de entrada. Nos últimos degraus parou e ficou observando. Naruto estava ao pé da escada, extremamente elegante, e conversava com Kurenai. Sasuke estava perto da porta, absorvido na discussão de um assunto qualquer com Denton. Ela apoiou de leve a ponta dos dedos no corrimão da escada e ficou olhando para Sasuke, querendo que ele olhasse para ela. Mas foi Naruto quem primeiro notou sua presença.

— Meu Deus!— exclamou ele, de olhos vidrados, enfeitiçado por aquela figura linda e luminosa vestida de cetim branco.

— Demorei muito? — disse Hinata sorrindo e, ao perceber que Sasuke ergueu a cabeça e semicerrou os olhos ao vê-la, desceu devagarinho o fim da escada, olhando para Naruto.

— Você está arrebatadora! Lindíssima! — exclamou Naruto assim que recuperou a fala. — Parece uma deusa grega!

Ele segurou a mão dela entre as suas enquanto Hinata se deleitava com a admiração dele. Era justamente disso que estava precisando para alimentar seu ego e erguer o moral! Naruto levou a mão dela até os lábios e beijou-a e ela deixou que a mão demorasse um pouco além do necessário antes de retirá-la, olhando de soslaio para Sasuke. Mas ele parecia continuar indiferente e alheio às liberdades que Naruto estava tomando com sua noiva.

— Kurenai disse-me que o baile era a rigor — disse ela, voltando-se para Naruto. — Espero que o vestido esteja de acordo... — disse de propósito, como já vira Hanabi fazer tantas vezes, para provocar elogios.

— De acordo?! — Naruto riu, sem conseguir afastar o olhar daquela figura que o fascinava. — Puxa vida, acho que vou ter que lutar para conservá-la ao meu lado!

— E você, o que acha, Sasuke? — murmurou ela com voz insinuante, caminhando graciosamente para perto dele. Seus olhos cor perolados cintilavam quando fitaram os dele. — Acha que eu estou bem?

— É, o vestido lhe cai muito bem — comentou ele calmamente, dispensando Denton com uma leve inclinação de cabeça.

— E só isso que você tem para me dizer?... — Hinata inclinou a cabeça para trás, de um jeito coquete e provocante, querendo que ele se impressionasse com sua beleza a ponto de não deixá-la mais ir sozinha com Naruto.

— O que quer que eu faça? — disse ele em tom de ironia com voz bem baixa para que só ela escutasse. — Quer que eu beije sua mão como fez o gentil cavalheiro ao pé da escada?

Ela se sentiu magoada e um brilho de raiva imediatamente passou por seu olhar.

— Quero! — disse com petulância, desafiando.

Mas assim que começou a erguer o braço para lhe estender a mão Sasuke foi mais rápido e agarrou-a pelo pulso, com força, impedindo o gesto. Depois conduziu-a até Naruto.

— Divirtam-se! — disse Sasuke, olhando para Hinata com um sorriso de escárnio.

— Pode estar certo de que nos divertiremos!— retrucou Naruto.

— Leve isso, minha filha — disse Kurenai, colocando uma estola de pele nos ombros de Hinata. — Pode ser que esfrie mais tarde. Divirtam-se!

— Obrigada — murmurou Hinata e deixou que Naruto tomasse seu braço e a conduzisse para a porta.

Lágrimas amargas queimavam seus olhos e ela as continha a custo. Sasuke havia dito certa ocasião que ela pertencia a ele e Hinata esbravejara. Agora, entretanto, tinha a sensação de que ele acabara de dá-la de presente a Naruto com a cara mais cínica do mundo.

O baile resplandecia de alegria, brilhos, cores, risos, tilintar de copos e música. Naruto era bastante conhecido, por isso constantemente alguém parava para conversar com ele. Tal como ele previra, todos disputavam entre si para dançarem com Hinata. Contudo ela não estava se divertindo. Os homens, estimulados pela bebida, faziam-lhe rasgados elogios, que para ela não significavam nada só por não estarem sendo feitos por Sasuke. Não conseguia parar de pensar nele, nem achar graça em nada. Por isso, quando algumas horas depois Naruto sugeriu que fossem embora, ela suspirou baixinho, aliviada.

Naruto respeitou o silêncio dela durante o percurso de volta para casa e quando afinal chegaram ela agradeceu pela gentileza de tê-la levado ao baile, fingindo contentamento.

— O prazer foi todo meu — retrucou ele.

Ele a ajudou a descer do carro e Hinata achou bom estar com a estola de pele. Realmente a noite esfriara bastante. Diante da porta Naruto beijou a mão dela em despedida.

— Boa noite, Hinata — murmurou ele, hesitante, como se quisesse acrescentar algo mais antes de voltar para o carro.

— Boa noite, Naruto — respondeu ela com suavidade e abriu a porta.

Assim que entrou ouviu o motor do carro dele se afastando. Devagarinho e em silêncio Hinata trancou a porta e caminhou pé ante pé até a escada. O silêncio da casa era agradável e repousante depois de toda a algazarra do baile e ela parou um pouco antes de subir, desfrutando aquela paz. Um suspiro cansado escapou de seus lábios.

— Pensando no sucesso que fez? — A voz de Sasuke soou no escuro perto da escada.

Imediatamente o corpo de Hinata se contraiu e ela ficou paralisada de susto e surpresa. A última coisa que esperava era encontrar Sasuke acordado quando voltasse. Lembrou-se do modo como ele a entregara a Naruto e encheu-se de raiva.

— Não vai dizer que ficou acordado só para me esperar?! — disse ela com sarcasmo, vendo Sasuke sair do escuro para a penumbra do saguão. — Eu ficaria emocionada se não estivesse tão revoltada!

— Sinto muito decepcioná-la e ferir sua vaidade, mas estava trabalhando mesmo. — As narinas dele se dilataram como se estivesse bravo. — Por mim poderia ter demorado muito mais, que eu nem estava notando sua ausência!

As palavras dele cravaram em seu peito como punhais, dilacerando seu coração.

— Eu também até esqueci que você existe! — retrucou ela com aspereza, restaurando seu orgulho ferido com tal mentira.

— Tenho certeza de que você tentou — zombou Sasuke.

— Não foi nada difícil!... — declarou Hinata com displicência, evitando olhá-lo de frente para que ele não visse a mágoa em seus olhos. Tirou a estola e foi até o armário de guardar agasalhos, que ficava no saguão, fingindo segurança no andar. — Naruto foi um acompanhante muito atencioso.

— Não duvido nem um pouco... também, com Vênus em seus braços! — murmurou Sasuke perto de seu ouvido. — Sabe que na mitologia romana Vênus era casada com Vulcano, o deus do fogo?

Hinata ficou gelada por um segundo, mas logo virou-se para Sasuke com um sorriso que lhe fazia covinhas no rosto.

— É, e conta-se também que ela entregou-se a um romance escandaloso com Marte.

— É verdade — concordou Sasuke com cinismo. — Quer que eu acredite que você e Naruto estão envolvidos num romance às escondidas?

— Eu não direi que seja às escondidas... Você mesmo é quem incentiva! — corrigiu ela.

— Não posso acreditar numa coisa dessas! — Ele sorriu com escárnio. — A noção de honra é forte demais em Naruto para permitir que ele se aproveite da generosidade de um amigo. O velho código sulista de cavalheirismo é muito enraizado em certas famílias. O juiz, por exemplo, jamais ousaria tocar em Kurenai enquanto ela esteve casada, mesmo que ela o provocasse e o convidasse. E agora é a mesma coisa. Tal pai, tal filho!

— Acho que você não conhece Naruto muito bem... — mentiu ela — nós não viemos direto para casa!

Ele sorriu com ar de zombaria.

— Mentirosa — disse Sasuke de mansinho. — Você não tem o ar de uma mulher que acabou de fazer amor... eu saberia identificar.

Ela enrubesceu na hora.

— Será mesmo? — zombou. — Você está esquecendo que Naruto é meigo e delicado.

Se ela queria com isso provocar Sasuke, não conseguiu. A expressão arrogante dele não mudou nem um pouco e ele continuou sarcástico.

— É uma pena que não esteja noiva dele.

— Sem dúvida isso simplificaria muitas coisas.

— Principalmente nossa festa de noivado neste sábado à noite, não é?

Hinata ergueu a cabeça num sobressalto.

— Você não fala sério! Não pode estar pretendendo continuar com esta farsa, não é?

— Estou falando sério, sim, e isso não é uma farsa — declarou Sasuke. — Já disse a Kurenai para preparar tudo e tomar as providências necessárias. Nós anunciaremos o noivado à imprensa no sábado mesmo.

— Não! — exclamou ela horrorizada, os olhos arregalados e brilhantes.— Já fomos longe demais com esse noivado de brincadeira. Agora chega! Precisamos acabar com isso!

— Nosso noivado deixou de ser de mentira no dia em que cheguei aqui e descobri sua falsa identidade. Naquela mesma noite você concordou em usar meu anel. Você é minha noiva, Hinata!

— Não! — repetiu ela, mas dessa vez o protesto foi mais fraco.

— E em breve vai ser minha esposa.

— Mas não existe amor entre nós, Sasuke! — reclamou ela.

— Meu trabalho toma a maior parte de meu tempo. Por isso não precisamos passar muitas horas juntos. Não vai ser tão penoso assim!

— E se eu me recusara casar com você?

— Não pretendo lhe dar essa oportunidade. Você convenceu todo mundo de que está loucamente apaixonada por mim. Não tem jeito, não vou deixá-la escapar!

Hinata sentiu a cabeça latejar. Realmente estava num beco sem saída. O jeito autoritário e dominador de Sasuke e o amor que ela sentia iam fatalmente levá-la a casar-se com ele. Nesse momento uma revolta surgiu dentro dela e ela decidiu-se, afinal. Enquanto Sasuke não a amasse também, não se casaria com ele, por mais que o amasse! Nem mesmo a maravilha de gerar um filho dele compensaria as horas sem amor que teria de suportar ao seu lado. Se o amor que sentia por Sasuke ia destruí-la, preferia que isso acontecesse longe dele.

— Odeio você, Sasuke! — disse ela, cheia de comoção na voz, e passou correndo por ele em direção à escada, desejando do fundo do coração que fosse possível odiá-lo de verdade.


	10. Chapter 10

NARUTO NÃO ME PERTENCE, NEM A HISTÓRIA! X

Hinata dormiu um sono pesado, sem sonhos, e acordou na manhã seguinte com os nervos à flor da pele e tão tensa quanto na véspera, antes de se deitar. Já tomara a decisão definitiva. Na primeira oportunidade que surgisse, iria embora. Sasuke nunca lhe pedira para devolver a passagem de volta, que ainda guardava no fundo da bolsa. Poderia voar até Los Angeles pelo menos, e no momento isso já lhe bastava, embora não fosse muito longe. A parte mais difícil do plano seria convencer Sasuke de que tudo estava normal e que ela iria se casar com ele tal como ele dissera, pois se ele descobrisse seu plano de fugir, sem dúvida iria impedi-la.

Ao se olhar no espelho Hinata percebeu que realmente seria uma tarefa difícil convencer Sasuke, pois o nervosismo e a apreensão estavam estampados em seu olhar. A tensão era bem visível nas linhas de seu rosto. Se ele descobrisse o motivo, ela estaria perdida! Mas, ao mesmo tempo, duvidava que Sasuke pudesse imaginar que ela ousaria desafiá-lo e contrariar os planos dele com aquela decisão de fuga. Ela, até então, tinha sido bastante maleável, concordando com ele e obedecendo-o sempre, esboçando apenas poucos protestos. Sasuke não teria motivos para pensar que dessa vez ela agiria diferente. Ao menos isso tinha a seu favor, agora.

Animada por essa constatação, Hinata desceu para tomar o café da manhã, tendo tido o cuidado de vestir-se com roupas bem coloridas e de deixar o longo cabelo solto, para suavizar sua expressão e deixá-la mais descontraída. Contudo o estômago parecia ter dado um nó e ela não tinha o menor apetite. Tomou apenas café puro e comeu uma torrada. Felizmente Kurenai não estava lá para perceber ou insistir que ela comesse mais. A empregada informou-a de que Kurenai já saíra a cavalo, deixando ordens de que deixassem Hinata dormir quanto quisesse.

Nesse momento a porta da frente abriu-se e fechou-se e Hinata prendeu a respiração ao ouvir passos no saguão de entrada. Com relutância olhou para a porta da sala, sentindo calafrios só de pensar em ver Sasuke surgir por ali. Mas quem entrou foi Denton, que ia passando apressado quando percebeu a presença de Hinata e parou.

— Bom dia — cumprimentou ele, radiante. — Você parece muito bem-disposta apesar de ter dormido tarde ontem! Gostou do baile? Divertiu-se bastante?

— Diverti-me como nunca!

— Ainda tem café aí no bule?

— Está quase cheio ainda. Quer uma xícara?

— Aceito sim, obrigado — Denton suspirou, cansado, e aproximou-se da mesa. Pegou uma xícara limpa e serviu-se. — Vou aproveitar. Estou mesmo precisando de um estimulante e, como diz o ditado, quando o gato sai os ratos fazem a festa.

— Ué, Sasuke não está? — Hinata admirou-se e logo em seguida achou que essa era a oportunidade tão esperada.

— Não. Acabei de levá-lo até o aeroporto — respondeu ele, tirando os óculos e esfregando os olhos. — Ah, não vejo a hora de Sai Yamanaka voltar e reassumir suas tarefas!

— Quando é que Sasuke vai voltar? — perguntou ela, baixando o olhar, com medo que Denton descobrisse o verdadeiro motivo de seu interesse.

— Ele foi a Miami e marcou a passagem de volta para hoje à noite mesmo. — Denton esvaziou a xícara e colocou mais café. — Este aqui vou tomar lá no escritório, se me dá licença, a mesa está empilhada de trabalho e correspondência para responder.

Assim que ouviu a porta do escritório fechar, Hinata subiu correndo e voltou para seu quarto. Pegou a bolsa e começou a remexer dentro, procurando a passagem de avião. Quando encontrou o precioso papel, ligou para a companhia aérea, usando seu telefone de cabeceira, e reservou lugar no vôo da tarde. Havia tempo suficiente para fazer as malas, escrever uma carta para Sasuke, e pegar um táxi até o aeroporto. Quando Sasuke chegasse ela já estaria sã e salva em Los Angeles.

Espalhou as malas sobre a cama e foi jogando as roupas lá dentro, sem se preocupar em arrumar direito ou dobrar as peças. Uma hora depois fez uma última inspeção nos armários e gavetas para ver se não esquecera nada e em seguida começou a fechar as valises.

— Ah, finalmente a encontrei! Estava procuran... — A voz de Kurenai sumiu assim que ela viu as malas em cima da cama. Olhou depressa para Hinata com os olhos arregalados. — Não vai me dizer que está indo embora?!

— Estou — murmurou ela. Hinata já havia pensado numa explicação plausível, mas perdeu a coragem de falar diante do espanto de Kurenai, que não escondia a decepção e tristeza de seu olhar.

— Mas, por quê? Meu Deus, você até parece um fantasma! Está tão pálida... Deve haver algo errado! O que foi que aconteceu, minha filha?!

Hinata fez um gesto de desalento olhando para o telefone, esforçando-se para falar apesar do nó que sentia na garganta.

— Eu... eu recebi um telefonema agora há pouco. Houve um acidente. Minha m... mãe está no hospital. Preciso voltar para casa imediatamente.

— Ah... pobre Hinata. Não é à toa que está assim tão abatida e perturbada! — Kurenai aproximou-se de Hinata e segurou a mão trêmula dela entre as suas. — Posso fazer alguma coisa para ajudá-la?

— Obrigada, mas já reservei lugar no vôo da tarde e já terminei de arrumar as malas. Acho que não esqueci nada... — Hinata encolheu os ombros, realmente perturbada, o que tomava sua mentira mais convincente.

— Justo agora que Sasuke não está em casa! — Kurenai balançou a cabeça tristemente. — Quer que eu entre em contato com ele? Sei que ele voltará voando se souber. Num caso de emergência, assim, em que a gente fica nervosa, é sempre bom ter um homem ao lado para dar apoio e resolver melhor as coisas.

— Não, não, não faça isso! — apressou-se Hinata. — Não é tão grave assim, é que do jeito que eu falei pode dar a impressão... — continuou ela já mais calma.— E que eu me assustei com o telefonema, mas já está passando. Mamãe apenas quebrou a perna e sofreu ferimentos leves, eles me garantiram que não há nenhum perigo.

— Ainda bem! Isso já é um consolo. — Kurenai sorriu, confortando-a. — Eu entendo o que você está sentindo. Naturalmente quer vê-la, para se certificar pessoalmente. Eu sei como é...

— Eu ia escrever uma carta a Sasuke explicando tudo, assim que arrumasse minha bagagem. — Hinata respirou fundo. — Provavelmente não vou voltar para a festa de noivado que você queria dar nesse sábado...

— Nem pense nisso — Kurenai tranqüilizou-a — foi uma idéia de momento e, depois, nossos amigos entenderão quando souberem por que cancelamos a festa. Já está quase na hora do almoço. Você não prefere tomar uma sopinha ou comer um sanduíche para não ficar de estômago vazio? Carla disse que você não comeu nada de manhã, só uma torrada.

— Acho que não vou conseguir comer nada, obrigada. E se eu sentir fome mais tarde, eles sempre servem um lanche a bordo.

— Vou chamar Sam para vir pegar suas malas. Ele a levará até o aeroporto assim que você quiser ir. Não se preocupe, tudo acabará bem, Hinata.

— Oh, Kurenai... — O queixo dela tremeu como se fosse chorar. — Você tem sido tão boa para mim! Lamento tanto ter de ir embora assim... eu não queria. — A amizade sincera que aquela mulher lhe devotava fez com que Hinata sentisse um enorme remorso por a estar enganando tanto. Antes tivesse fugido no meio da noite para não ter de encontrá-la e dizer a ela mais essa mentira ainda. Gostava tanto dela!

— Eu também lamento — disse Kurenai, com os olhos inundados de lágrimas. — Mas são coisas que acontecem... e infelizmente não podemos mudá-las, não é?

Kurenai saiu do quarto e, assim que ficou sozinha, Hinata sentou-se para escrever a carta que ia deixar para Sasuke. Escreveu concisamente sem deixar transparecer a dor que sentia ao abandoná-lo. Disse apenas que estava indo embora e que não casaria com ele em hipótese alguma naquelas circunstâncias, que sua decisão era definitiva e irrevogável e que ele não tentasse procurá-la. Depois levou a carta, o anel de safira e a pulseira até o quarto de Sasuke e deixou tudo lá, dizendo a Kurenai que deixara uma carta no quarto dele.

Duas horas depois Hinata estava a bordo do avião que cortava os céus rumo a Los Angeles. Mas só respirou aliviada quando se viu dentro de um táxi com sua bagagem e deu ao chofer o endereço do apartamento em que morava com Hanabi. Ela havia esquecido que estava com pouco dinheiro e só se lembrou disso quando chegaram ao destino e ela abriu a carteira para pagar a corrida, ficando quase sem nada depois.

Entrou no saguão do prédio e logo o porteiro veio ajudá-la com as malas. Assim que o viu Hinata sorriu, apesar de toda tristeza que sentia. Ficou contente ao ver seu velho e simpático conhecido, Tom Farber.

— Como vai Sr. Farber?

— Eu vou bem, e vendo a senhorita fico melhor ainda!— Ele sorriu.

— Mas o que está fazendo por aqui de mala e tudo? Não que eu não esteja contente de vê-la, é que...

— Ué, por que tanta surpresa? — perguntou Hinata, franzindo a testa. — Eu voltei para casa... eu moro aqui, lembra?

Ele franziu a testa, apreensivo.

— Deve ter acontecido alguma coisa... — disse ele, hesitante. — Sinto muito, Srta. Hyuuga, mas sua prima cancelou o contrato do apartamento e mudou-se daqui já faz uma semana.

— Ah, não pode ser! O senhor deve estar enganado... balbuciou ela.

— Ela deixou o endereço da casa dos pais para que eu encaminhasse a correspondência dela e disse que a senhorita não ia mais voltar — disse Tom e inclinou a cabeça com uma expressão séria. — Talvez seja melhor telefonar para sua tia.

— É, sim, acho que é melhor mesmo — concordou Hinata com olhar ausente, chocada por ter descoberto de repente que não tinha onde ficar. — Se quiser, a senhorita pode usar o telefone aqui da portaria — ofereceu ele, conduzindo-a para lá.

Hinata se deixou levar e com um terrível constrangimento discou o número da casa dos tios. No segundo toque atenderam e ela imediatamente reconheceu a voz da tia.

— Alô, tia Hikari, aqui é Hinata... — foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

— Não pensei que você ainda tivesse o descaramento de ligar para cá — declarou a tia em tom glacial —, depois de tudo o que fez para minha pobre Hanabi! Como é que se atreve a aparecer de novo? Estou admirada!

— Como assim, depois de tudo o que fiz para Hanabi? — repetiu Hinata, sem entender.

— É claro! Minha pobre filhinha ficou arrasada quando descobriu que você tinha roubado o noivo dela, na cara dela, sem que ela percebesse. Ela confiava tanto em você e você nem se importou de magoá-la e fazê-la sofrer! Quando penso em como seu tio e eu nos sacrificamos para criá-la como se fosse nossa filha... e é assim que você nos retribui! Que coisa horrível!

— Vocês não tiveram de se sacrificar coisa nenhuma — o queixo de Hinata tremia e seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. — Meu pai deixou dinheiro suficiente para que eu fosse sustentada durante todos esses anos!

— E você esbanjou à vontade! Pois bem, não pense que vamos continuar a sustentá-la! Seu rico noivinho que cuide de você agora e fique fora de nossas vidas! Você já nos causou bastante mal!— disse a tia com aspereza e bateu o telefone.

Era evidente que Hanabi não tinha contado a verdade aos pais, que não dissera como é que Hinata tinha ido parar em Mobile, fingindo ser a prima. Só Deus sabia que mentiras ela contara aos pais depois que Sasuke rompera o noivado, deixando-a cheia de despeito. Hinata jamais saberia. Tudo o que sabia no momento é que os tios não queriam mais saber dela, não a queriam ver nem pintada de ouro.

Hinata curvou os ombros sob o peso da situação aterradora e virou-se para Tom perplexa, com ar de abandono. Ele a fitou com olhar compreensivo.

— Eles não querem saber de você, não é? — perguntou ele, compadecendo-se com o jeito resignado com que ela balançou a cabeça fazendo que sim.

— O que vou fazer agora? — Hinata suspirou, depois deu uma risada amarga. — Nem sequer tenho dinheiro para passar a noite em algum hotel!

— Posso lhe emprestar... — ofereceu ele gentilmente.

— Não, não, obrigada, mas não posso deixar que faça isso — protestou ela, triste, sacudindo a cabeça com firmeza. — Eu me arranjo, pode deixar.

— E se eu lhe oferecesse ao menos um lugar para passar a noite? — E antes que Hinata pudesse responder qualquer coisa ele acrescentou, depressa: — Eu e minha mulher temos um bom quarto de hóspedes em nossa casa. Não seria incômodo nenhum para nós e assim a senhorita teria um lugar para ficar até que se acalme e resolva o que vai fazer.

— Eu já sei o que vou fazer. Vou procurar um emprego sem demora.

— Hinata sorriu sem alegria. — Não posso mais aceitar caridade dos outros. Eu não quero mais isso! — As palavras ásperas da tia ainda ecoavam em seus ouvidos.

— Não se trata de caridade — insistiu Tom, compreendendo o motivo real que a fazia responder daquele jeito, com tanto amargor. — Assim que a senhorita encontrar um emprego e estiver recebendo pode nos pagar pela hospedagem, a quantia que achar justa. — A oferta era bastante tentadora, mas Hinata hesitava. — Vamos fazer uma coisa. Pode pensar à vontade, não precisa responder já — sorriu ele — sente-se aqui no sofá, tome um café e relaxe um pouco. Daqui a uns quinze minutos acaba meu horário de serviço. Jenkins já deve estar chegando para me substituir e daí eu vou embora. Se decidir outra coisa posso lhe dar uma carona. Se resolver aceitar minha proposta, terei muito prazer em levá-la comigo para casa. E, então, o que acha?

— Gostei da sua sugestão, senhor Farber. — A expressão satisfeita dele fez com que ela sorrisse com sinceridade.

— Eu sou Tom para os amigos, pode me chamar assim.

— E eu sou Hinata para os meus, é melhor parar de me chamar de senhorita Hyuuga. — Ela sorriu de novo e apertou a mão que ele lhe estendeu.

Quinze minutos mais tarde Tom estava arrumando a bagagem de Hinata no porta-malas de seu carro. Ela havia, afinal, escolhido a alternativa mais sensata: ficar com Tom e a esposa. A hipótese de entrar em contato com Sasuke passou por sua cabeça mas Hinata nem quis considerá-la. Por mais que o amasse e que se sentisse tentada a correr para os braços protetores dele, preferiria morrer de fome a casar-se com ele, sabendo que ele não a amava.

Depois de tudo ajeitado. Tom sentou-se ao volante e deu a partida no carro. Hinata olhou para ele, hesitante, querendo dizer algo.

— Tom... — começou ela, depois fez uma pausa, tentando ordenar as palavras — pode ser que alguém procure por mim lá no apartamento... você me faria o favor de dizer que não sabe onde eu estou? — Hinata não queria que Sasuke a encontrasse.

— Você está metida em alguma encrenca, minha filha?

— Não propriamente isso. É que há um homem que pode aparecer querendo falar comigo, mas eu não quero vê-lo.

— Então pode ficar sossegada que de mim ele nunca vai saber onde você está. — Tom sorriu e piscou um olho.

Betty, a mulher de Tom, era tão amável e simpática quanto o marido. Assim que Hinata começou a se desculpar por estar quebrando o sossego de seu lar, ela a interrompeu, dizendo que nem pensasse nisso e afirmou que ficaria muito contente de ter a companhia de outra mulher, assim teria com quem conversar e fofocar.

Hinata estava exausta depois da viagem apressada que fizera, magoada com a rejeição dos tios, triste por ter perdido Sasuke e a amizade de Kurenai e dos novos amigos que fizera em Mobile. Por isso não conseguia dormir. Sem querer ficava lembrando cada momento que passara com Sasuke, revivendo as cenas na memória, e o fato de saber que jamais o veria novamente era mais uma mágoa que dilacerava seu peito, uma dor insuportável.

Chorou tanto que quando afinal adormeceu a fronha do travesseiro estava toda molhada.

No dia seguinte Betty insistiu que Hinata ficasse em casa, achando que ela ainda estava cansada da viagem e um pouco abatida. Era melhor ficar apenas recortando anúncios de emprego nos jornais. A bondosa mulher procurava alegrá-la de todo jeito, conversando, fazendo graça e rindo. Mas Hinata apenas sentia as horas se arrastarem lentamente e se perguntava, em silêncio, como é que agüentaria passar o resto da vida sem Sasuke. Horas, dias, semanas, meses, anos... era uma eternidade! Como suportaria esse vazio?

Naquela noite, durante todo o jantar, Tom observou furtiva e atentamente Hinata, notando as pálpebras um pouco inchadas de chorar, o ar deprimido e triste, e a ausência do sorriso fácil que ele se acostumara a ver no rosto dela. Quando terminaram a sobremesa e estavam começando a tomar o café, ele afinal pigarreou, como quem vai falar. Hinata ergueu os olhos de olhar ausente, e num ato reflexo fixou-os nele.

— Por acaso estava se referindo a esse tal de Uchiha quando falou naquele homem, ontem? — perguntou ele, disfarçando o interesse, olhando para a xícara.

— Ele esteve lá no prédio? — perguntou ela, um misto de tristeza e apreensão na voz.

Tom balançou a cabeça.

— Esteve, sim. No início pensei que ele estivesse procurando por Hanabi e disse a ele que ela voltara para a casa dos pais. Mas ele logo deixou bem claro que estava procurando você e não ela.

— E daí, o que você disse? — perguntou ela, imaginando como Sasuke devia estar furioso para ter se abalado até Los Angeles só para procurá-la.

— Disse a verdade, mas só uma parte. Disse que você tinha estado lá ontem à tarde, ficou sabendo que sua prima desistira do apartamento, de pois deu um telefonema e foi embora.

— E ele acreditou?

— Acho que sim — Tom sacudiu a cabeça. — Ele disse que você era noiva dele.

Hinata ficou pálida e olhou para a marca branca que o sol deixara no de do em que ela tinha usado o anel de safira.

— Eu era, mas já está tudo terminado, agora.

Hinata baixou a cabeça e marido e mulher se entreolharam, trocando uma mensagem que ela não percebeu. Depois começaram a falar sobre outrás coisas corriqueiras, fingindo não perceber o silêncio dela. Alguns instantes depois Hinata balbuciou uma desculpa qualquer, pediu licença e foi para seu quarto. Atirou-se na cama e chorou desesperadamente, sem conseguir aliviar a dor insuportável que afligia seu coração.

Depois de alguns dias de procura, testes e entrevistas, Hinata acabou sendo aceita para o cargo de datilógrafa em um grande escritório de advocacia. A novidade da terminologia jurídica absorvia toda a sua atenção. Ela se concentrava no trabalho para aprender depressa e isso a obrigava a não pensar tanto em Sasuke. As horas do dia passavam assim rapidamente, sem a agonia das horas da noite e o vazio solitário dos fins de semana. Mas a saudade continuava a torturá-la o tempo todo, causando-lhe um sofrimento a que já estava se acostumando.

Durante três meses nem Tom nem Betty tocaram no assunto de seu noivado rompido e Hinata também não falava nisso. Nem que quisesse, não conseguiria. Quando já estava trabalhando há um mês, tentou alugar um apartamento, mas não conseguiu encontrar nenhum cujo preço estivesse ao alcance de seu magro ordenado. Também não tinha nenhuma amiga com quem pudesse dividir o apartamento e a idéia de morar com uma estranha não a atraía nem um pouco. Além disso, Betty e Tom insistiam tanto para que ela ficasse que ela acabou cedendo e continuou morando com eles.

Uma segunda-feira à noite, depois de ter lavado a louça do jantar, Hinata sentou-se à mesa e começou a folhear ao acaso o jornal que estava lá. De repente, em uma das páginas, uma foto saltou-lhe aos olhos, deixando-a gelada. Ficou imóvel sem poder afastar o olhar daquele homem viril, de negros, bem no centro da foto. Reconheceu imediatamente Sasuke, o mesmo jeito arrogante, olhando para uma garota que o acompanhava. Depois de algum tempo Hinata afinal desviou a atenção para a garota morena que olhava para ele com ar insinuante e sensual. Era Hanabi, sua prima!

Hinata engoliu o choro, sufocou um soluço e leu a legenda da fotografia: "O proprietário de hotéis e grande empresário Sasuke Uchiha foi visto acompanhando a jovem estrela em ascensão, Hanabi Hyuuga, em uma recente festa em Hollywood. Circulam rumores de que há uma noiva morena na vida de Sasuke. Será essa?"

Hinata tentou se alegrar ao ver Sasuke e Hanabi juntos de novo. Tentou o mais que pôde, mas não conseguia deixar de lembrar o jeito como ele costumava olhar para ela, aqueles olhos escuros provocantes, invadindo sua alma e acendendo o fogo do desejo que sempre esteve presente durante o tempo que passaram juntos. Todas aquelas recordações que ela tanto lutou para afastar da memória voltaram num só instante. Era como se tivesse sido ontem o dia em que o abandonara, tal era a força do amor que sentia e a dor de tê-lo perdido. Hinata só percebeu que estava chorando quando viu as gotas que molhavam a página do jornal. Então passou a mão pelo rosto e começou a enxugar as lágrimas depressa. Fechou o jornal e correu para o quarto, sem perceber que Tom a observava em silêncio de sua poltrona.

Hinata começou a ficar desatenta e não conseguia mais se concentrar no trabalho. Precisava usar maquilagem para disfarçar as olheiras, resultado de três noites sem dormir direito.

Com olhos cansados, releu a página que acabara de datilografar e percebeu que tinha escrito o nome de Sasuke no documento e não o do cliente. Ficou desesperada. Precisaria refazer a página inteira, pois não podia corrigir o erro apagando. Era um documento legal. Hinata teve vontade de chorar de frustração ao arrancar da máquina o papel e as folhas de carbono com as cópias.

Nesse momento ouviu passos em sua sala e estremeceu só de pensar no que teria de ouvir do Sr. Jennings quando ele descobrisse que ela não havia terminado o documento. Sem levantar os olhos, começou a se desculpar antes que ele falasse.

— Sinto muito mas ainda não terminei, só falta uma página... — As palavras morreram nos lábios de Hinata quando ela ergueu os olhos.

Não era possível! Devia estar muito mal mesmo, até já começara a ter alucinações! Estava vendo Sasuke diante dela! Piscou uma, duas vezes, mas ele continuava lá.

— Olá, Hinata — disse Sasuke sorrindo, olhando fixo para ela.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — murmurou ela. Olhou em redor, aflita, percebendo as caras curiosas das outras companheiras de trabalho.

— Acho que é óbvio, não? — disse ele com sua voz cínica.

Aquilo era uma terrível provação para Hinata, que não estava em condições de enfrentar o olhar severo dele. Baixou a cabeça e ficou olhando para a máquina de escrever.

— Vá embora, Sasuke. — Era demais vê-lo ali tão perto e não poder cair nos braços dele. Naquele momento, era o que mais queria fazer.

— Acabou-se a brincadeira de esconde-esconde! — disse ele, apenas.

— Por favor, deixe-me em paz — implorou ela num sussurro, com voz trêmula que mal podia controlar.

— Srta. Hyuuga, já terminou de datilografar aquele acordo? — disse um homem apressado que entrou correndo na sala, os cabelos em desalinho, tão preocupado que nem percebeu a figura alta e imponente de Sasuke.

— Ainda não, Sr. Jennings — respondeu Hinata, tensa.

— Preciso disso imediatamente!

— Se me dá licença — interrompeu Sasuke com seu jeito autoritário — eu estava conversando com a jovem.

— Escute aqui... — começou o patrão de Hinata indignado, virando-se para Sasuke, mas assim que o viu mudou de expressão e de atitude. — O senhor não é...

— Sasuke Uchiha, sim senhor! — completou ele.

— Ora, mas é claro! Eu o reconheci logo. — O Sr. Jennings sorriu e seus olhos baços se iluminaram ao ouvir aquele nome. — Em que lhe posso ser útil?

— Gostaria de falar em particular com a Srta. Hyuuga. O senhor tem algum lugar onde possamos ficar a sós? — respondeu Sasuke de imediato, sem tomar conhecimento da cara de espanto de Hinata.

— A Srta. Hyuuga?! — repetiu o homem, confuso, só então olhando para Hinata, como se tivesse esquecido que ela estava lá. — Ah, sim. É claro! — disse ele, pondo-se a caminho. — Há uma sala logo ali que o senhor pode usar.

Sasuke pousou o olhar em Hinata, desafiando-a a recusar acompanhá-lo. E era isso que ela devia fazer! Mas tantos meses de sofrimento longe dele, pensando que nunca mais o veria, tinham abalado suas defesas. Ele leu em seu olhar a indecisão.

— Ou será que prefere que conversemos aqui mesmo? — perguntou Sasuke, abrangendo com o olhar toda a sala cheia de mulheres. — Diante dessa platéia toda?

Ainda relutante Hinata ergueu-se, sentindo as pernas bambas, e seguiu o Sr. Jennings que os conduziu até a sala que ficava um pouco adiante do salão de datilografia. Sasuke foi atrás, como se estivesse bloqueando uma possível fuga. Hinata parecia estar escoltada, entre os dois.

Assim que entraram na sala, Sasuke fechou a porta e Hinata olhou para ele, aflita. Não pôde deixar de notar que a expressão dele parecia mais cínica e retraída. Com passos largos ele foi até a janela e ficou contra a luz, seu rosto mergulhado na sombra.

— Você pensou mesmo que eu não a encontraria, Hinata? — perguntou ele com insolência.

— Não pensei que você fosse tentar, que se preocupasse em me procurar...

— Não mesmo? Então por que teve tanto trabalho em não deixar pistas?

— Não foi assim, eu não fiz de propósito... — disse ela, pouco convincente. — Voltei diretamente ao apartamento e então descobri que Hanabi havia se mudado. Eu não tinha dinheiro, por isso quando Tom me ofereceu um quarto na casa dele e da mulher, eu aceitei.

— E fez com que ele prometesse não dizer a ninguém onde você estava, não é? Só que o outro porteiro, o Jenkins, não é tão calado nem tão reservado assim. Seus tios estavam quase ficando loucos de preocupação por você!

— Isso é mentira! Tia Hikari disse-me que não pusesse mais os pés na... — Ela se interrompeu bruscamente, captando um brilho nos olhos de Sasuke. — Ora, isso não importa mais, agora! Deixe para lá. — Ela deu de ombros, depois cruzou os braços sobre o estômago, como se assim pudesse acalmar o tumulto interior que a agitava. — Por que você teve que vir me procurar? Por que não me deixou me paz?

— Você é minha noiva — disse ele apenas, sem nenhuma emoção na voz.

— Agora não sou mais — negou Hinata com veemência, erguendo a mão que já não usava o anel de safira. — Estou sem o seu anel. Eu o coloquei em meu dedo e eu mesma o tirei e devolvi a você. Não há mais noivado algum.

— Isso é o que você pensa! Você deixou minha tia pensando que você estava cuidando de sua mãe acidentada, não falou nada sobre rompimento de noivado algum. Para ela continuamos noivos — disse-ele em tom de provocação.

— E como é que eu poderia falar? O que você queria que eu fizesse? Que dissesse a ela que eu odeio o sobrinho dela?

— Pois é, eu também não falei nada. Kurenai pensa que ainda estamos noivos. — Ele riu, irônico. — E agora, para consertar isso?

— Foi por isso que veio tão longe e teve tanto trabalho para me encontrar? Só para me jogar na cara a confusão que eu criei assumindo uma falsa identidade?! Você não tem idéia do quanto eu me arrependo por ter ido a Mobile! — A última frase terminou com um soluço de choro.

— E talvez vá se arrepender do mesmo jeito de ter que voltar para lá.

— Eu não vou voltar! — retrucou Hinata.

— Ah, vai sim — disse Sasuke, severo. — Kurenai quer que você esteja presente no casamento dela.

— Casamento? Quer dizer que... ela e o juiz vão se casar? — Um brilho de felicidade passou por seus olhos.

— Vão. E é natural que ela queira que minha noiva compareça.

Houve uma pequena pausa. Hinata queria ir, por amizade a Kurenai, mas não devia ir.

— É impossível — disse ela, sabendo que não poderia ficar perto de Sasuke sem deixar que ele descobrisse quanto ela o amava. — Por que você não leva Hanabi? Afinal, já está na hora de ela conhecer sua família!

— Estou pouco ligando para Hanabi! É você que Kurenai quer.

— Invente uma desculpa, ou então conte a verdade — pediu Hinata, aproximando-se dele sem querer. — Nós não podemos continuar com essa mentira por mais tempo! Até quando vamos ficar fingindo? Ela tem de saber, um dia.

— Não houve fingimento nenhum, nem mentira! — Agora o rosto dele não estava mais na sombra e ela via bem o olhar penetrante dele que a inquietava. — Eu pedi você em casamento.

— Eu sei, mas seria um casamento sem amor entre nós — protestou ela. E nesse momento percebeu que tinha chegado bem perto dele e colocara as mãos no peito dele. Na mesma hora afastou as mãos e fez-se um silêncio em que ela só ouvia as fortes batidas de seu coração.

— Sempre houve algo entre nós. — Ele lançou um olhar perscrutante a Hinata e os olhos deles se encontraram. Ela ficou perturbada com o magnetismo que sentiu e procurou afastar-se dele.

— Não... — protestou fracamente.

Sasuke segurou-a com força pela nuca e puxou-a para si, apertando-a contra seu corpo esguio e rijo. Mas Hinata não sentiu medo, apenas olhou-o com um desejo ardente brilhando no olhar.

— Ah, eu devia matar você pelo que me fez sofrer. Minha vida virou um inferno! — murmurou Sasuke. Seu olhar percorria o rosto dela devagar e a mão que segurava a nuca ficou mais leve e começou a acariciar o pescoço de Hinata de um jeito tão sensual que ela baixou o olhar para esconder o desejo. — Você tomou conta de mim completamente. Dia e noite era só em você que eu pensava... quase fiquei louco de tanto querer você — confessou ele com voz gutural. — E você ainda me diz que não há nada entre nós!

Os lábios dele se apossaram dos seus e Hinata, com aquelas palavras maravilhosas ecoando em seus ouvidos, entregou-se ao beijo sem reservas, com ardor, liberando afinal o que reprimira durante tanto tempo. Depois aninhou-se no peito dele, enquanto Sasuke lhe beijava os cabelos.

— Não vou deixar mais você fugir de mim, Hinata — jurou ele com voz quente. — Não posso ficar sem você... meu Deus do céu, não posso mais viver sem você, Hinata!

— Sasuke, Sasuke... — murmurou ela, arrepiada de emoção, sentindo a mais profunda felicidade, enquanto beijava o rosto dele, esquecida do resto do mundo. — Por acaso está dizendo que me ama?

— É... estou sim — confessou ele, afinal. — Eu amo você, eu adoro você. Naquele primeiro dia em que a abracei, na beira da piscina, pensando que você fosse Hanabi, algo estranho aconteceu comigo. Achei que era raiva por você ter me enganado com sua falsa identidade. Mas não conseguia deixar de querer tocar em você de novo, de abraçá-la e cobri-la de beijos... e eu ficava revoltado porque não queria admitir...

— Ah, Sasuke! — Mas ele colocou a mão sobre seus lábios, impedindo-a de falar.

— Isso não deixa você contente? — disse ele em tom cínico. — Está se sentindo vitoriosa, não é? Você conseguiu, afinal.

Ela balançou a cabeça em silêncio, negando.

Sasuke largou-a e deu-lhe as costas, olhando para a janela enquanto esfregava a nuca, meio sem jeito.

— Você vai para Mobile comigo? — perguntou com brandura.

— Eu vou até o Pólo Norte com você, se quiser, meu amor — respondeu ela no mesmo tom.

Houve um momento de silêncio, depois Sasuke virou-se num movimento rápido e fitou-a, incrédulo.

— O que foi que você disse? — perguntou, tentando se controlar, mas os olhos negros refletiam ansiedade.

— Eu disse que amo você, Sasuke — respondeu Hinata, deixando que ele lesse em seus olhos toda a emoção e sentimento que ela sempre procurara esconder.

Depois correu para os braços dele, que a envolveram num abraço de posse e os dois se beijaram com paixão, revelando-se um ao outro inteiramente, afinal.

Quando, a muito custo, eles se separaram, depois de algum tempo, Sasuke acendeu um cigarro com mãos trêmulas.

— Acho melhor nos casarmos antes de voltarmos a Móbile — disse ele — embora eu gostasse de vê-la toda de branco caminhando para mim no altar...

— Também acho, Sasuke — concordou Hinata, aquecida pela maravilhosa sensação de se sentir amada. — Não quero cerimônias, nem festas, nem nada. Só quero você.

— Hinata, por que você fugiu? — Ele a contemplava, feliz por ver no rosto dela o amor que Hinata sentia por ele.

— Porque pensei que você não me amasse — respondeu ela com sinceridade, só agora percebendo quanto estivera enganada. — Você vivia repetindo que eu devia me casar com você, mas não dizia mais nada. Depois, aquela noite, praticamente jogou-me nos braços de Naruto... Se você me amava, Sasuke, por que me forçou a ir ao baile com ele?

Ele respirou fundo antes de responder.

— Lembra-se daquele dia à beira da piscina... antes do telefonema de Naruto? — Hinata enrubesceu ao lembrar-se de como se abandonara às carícias de Sasuke e com que intensidade correspondera. — Pois é, você pode não acreditar, mas aquela foi a primeira vez que uma mulher me fez perder o controle. O que eu senti naquele momento nunca sentira antes fazendo amor com outras mulheres. Se Denton não tivesse aparecido para me chamar, não sei o que teria acontecido... — Ele a contemplou por instantes. — Quando minha cabeça esfriou, depois da interrupção, eu percebi o quanto estava envolvido e daí fiquei com medo. Não queria me sentir dominado, não queria ficar à mercê de uma mulher... por isso tentei fugir...

Hinata riu. Como se Sasuke fosse do tipo que alguém pudesse dominar!

— E o que significa aquela foto de você com Hanabi que saiu no jornal? Pensei que tivesse voltado para ela.

— Estava tentando encontrar você, meu amor. Foi só por isso que eu procurei Hanabi. Mas sei como o ciúme é terrível. Naquela noite eu quis que você saísse com Naruto para provar a mim mesmo que você não significava nada para mim. Foi a noite mais horrível que já passei em toda a minha vida. Você não imagina a agonia que eu sofri! A não ser, é claro, o que eu passei nestes meses em que não sabia onde você estava. Quase enlouqueci!

— Nunca mais vou fugir de você, Sasuke — jurou ela, aconchegando-se no calor de seu abraço. — Nunca mais.

— E eu nunca mais vou deixar isso acontecer — murmurou Sasuke, roçando os lábios dela antes do beijo que selaria as promessas de amor.

 **FIM**

É uma história linda, na minha opnião poderia ter um final melhor, mas não fui eu quem escrevi ;( haha

Espero que tenham gostado, obrigada por acompanharem! Beijoss


End file.
